VISIONKING's: Halloween Special
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: You've seen Halloween story's before? But here, IT'S ANYTHING UNLIKE BEFORE! Prepare, as an Ancient Evil Awakens to Conquer the World, & only the gather Heroes, can Save the day? It won't be silent horrors, but loud KABOOMS that will give you frights!
1. Ancient Evil On Halloween Night?

Author's Note: Too many, I wish to say, my special HAPPY HALLOWEEN, as I have a present for you all today! I have an ORIGINAL Story of my own Halloween Story to tell, one that has never been told before? In this story, you will see 'ONLY' OC cast members of my Site, no other characters but those to make this..._Different_, yet _Interesting_ to view! Now I have a special messenge to say, that the NEWEST characters about to appear in this brief story,...cough...'_some more then others_'...cough... were those that were drawn a long time ago? They were first made by me, The "King of VISIONS", but their later designs were something my elder sister helped with, from us both being Artist in the family? So the news is that once the info has been posted on my profile site, the VISION-KING will also show pictures of what some look from rough work to finalized work! Can you **ENVISION** that, but I also will say that this story will be finsihed before the coming end of Halloween, so without further delay, I hope you enjoy this?

Using OC Characters list:

~Destro-Bender (Ultimate Robot Destroyer)

~Diego Ramirez (Dealer For Game Perfection)

~Nick Reytale (Duel King Revolutionary)

~Senseless Joe (The Whacky-Goof Fighter)

~Kendokou Ryumarain (The Collective Swordsmen)

~Haineko, Sabaku (The Sly Egyptian Were-Cat Spirit)

~Gemini SPARKS, The Hedgehog

~Machrod, The Masked Speedster

~Lunaro, The Winged Hedgehog

~Lyric The Hedgehog (RockStar Fighter)

~Halon Oni Surmize (Vice-President of HIGH-TECH)

Plus: Special UnSeen OC's in the works (by: both Author & Sister)

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night, which is pretty much normal when it's reaching the darkening hour of Halloween! The Night of Ghouls, Goblins, Ghost, Werewolves, Vampires, Swamp-Creatures, Mummies, Frankenstein Monsters, Succubus, Zombies, you name it, it happens all on this day! But the story foretold here is much, much deeper and stranger then tales foretold by many others on Halloween adventures over the years? For this is where, the time comes for one person to tell their own story of a night never told before?<p>

"Greetings to you all?" Spoke a mysterious voice from out of nothingness! Just then, a screen spot light shined on the room where a thrown chair was before the mysterious figure's appearance was revealed!

It was a young man in his near twenty-fifth year, wears an aqua-blue lightning cloth robes, with some shiny armor for protection against any physical or magical attacks. Armored boots, gauntlets, chest armor, even an armored crown on his head like a king, each piece has a jewelry from big emeralds to small rubies in design. He has long silk brown hair, blue eyes that can stare deep into a person even see the world from his view. He was known to many as the VISION-KING, to others known for his title as "King Of VISIONS" was before us! He is a man that speaks like a noble person, of royal heritage, and speaks out words like "En-Vision" and "Vision fitting to match a King", and polite to all people to which he ives what works he can to please them.

"You maybe wondering, just what I have here today that may interest you all?" VISION-KING spoke out to you, the audience while slowly lying his head on his hand with curious hidden interest in his eyes? "It is a grim tale, that almost brought the end to the planet, on this very Hallowsees Night?" The man spoke with such a deep, spooky tone that it sent shivers down anyone's spines, as he sat up to continue to speak. "Care to here it? It all happens, with my own Worlds Characters, that as the King of VISIONS, I create! But in this tale, there lies a creation that would challenge my own works against a creature that feeds from the deepest, darkest powers from neither Neitherworld or the Underworld?" The King of VISIONS declared off a fair warning that what he has to tell, will be unlike any he's ever been known to tell a story? "It is the power, of Creepy-Frightening-Horrors that merge from only one night a year!" He raised his eyes to give that aura's glare of his power, Foresight to **ENVISION** the future of any possibility! "And this, is how it all goes?" The man smiles before he brings his right hand up to get ready to snap and then…. "SNapph…." With a flick of his snap, everything changes before eerie music and crazy laughters were heard in the background along with any spookables to add that touch…just as the title appeared!

**_The Night Of Queen's Egyptian Vengeance?_**

"Qrruushhooffhmmm…." Lightning flashed from the booming thunder noises in the background before the title vanished? Then we suddenly see a scene of a busy street with tones among tones of trick-or-treaters going door-to-door in wanting to get some candy from their neighbors. Some laugh, others cheered, most groan from getting those treats of fruits or veggy's, don't ask? But all seemed pretty happy to be celebrating another year of Halloween, and they weren't the only ones out tonight?

"Treat or treat!" Spoke two voices from behind a door from when an old woman opened it up, she saw two anthropomorphic male hedgehogs outside her doorstep?

One has fur that white with grey lining, his skin is, has a dark tan-green with a lightning marks going from the top of his forehead across his eyes sides (It's his face and looks like a triangle lineament). His hair was spiky orange while he wears a helmet of the same coloring pattern of his fur, but with a yellow spike horn sticking out of it, and his eyes are crimson red. He wears white boots with three grey lines at the bottom and three yellow dots going up, a white gauntlet with three grey linings around his white hand. Not to mention, his entire right arm is in a golden gauntlet with one horn spike out of the shoulder, and that looks bulk enough to be used to make himself seem stronger. With this person was someone to be his twin self, as the first one appears all white, the other is the opposite with black fur and the golden gauntlet appears on his left arm instead. This was Gemini SPARKS, the Hedgehog, or rather in this splitting mode, they go by Gemini Light and Gemini Dark to tell the twins apart, or just by L. Gemini and D. Gemini for shorter memory while showing independent minds fitting their appearance.

"My, aren't you both so cunning, dressing up like two hedgehogs, here's some candy for each of you!" The kind woman spoke in loving both twin hedgehogs costumes outfit without knowing the truth that they were real.

"Thank you ma'am!" Both Gemini's replied after getting their candy and leaving the house of the nice lady.

Which during this moment, they were discussing about their night so far.

"Boy, are we off to a good start this year!" Gemini Light complimented in seeing that this year's Halloween, Gemini is having a good start off this year.

"Yep, they don't even known where one in the same!" Gemini Dark stated off with a sly smile in knowing a truth of the matter. Both Gemini's are one in the same, he only split himself so that both would get the shot of partaking this Halloween.

"Which means we get double the candy then anyone else, glad I thought of it!" L. Gemini smiled off in believing that from the plan he came up with, both of the twins will get twice the candy for one person to enjoy.

"I always suspected you had a darker side in you!" D. Gemini slyly stated off in making a tease remark on his brother on having a dark side despite being the lighter side.

"This coming from my darker half?" L. Gemini rhetorically remark that it would be the dark side saying that the light can't be clever then being a bit darker.

"Fair point!" D. Gemini pointed his finger to his brother in knowing he was right on that part.

"WAahhhh, HEEELP! WEIRDOS ARE AT MY HOUSE!" Screams from a male were heard that came from off another district that attracted the Gemini twins attention!

The two Gemini's turn to that screaming direction, in time to see three figures playing gangsters theme act were by a normal man's house for some trick-or-treating performance?

One was a tall man in his 23's with spiky violet/red hair and yellow eyes with a pair of sunglass shades over-topping them for style. He wears leather black pants with cut open ankle spots, light-blue sneakers shoes with white fluff marks off the inside of the ankle parts, a leather jacket with the 'kanji' word for 'Surprise' on back with a light-blue markings, and wears his own necklace with a silver 'H' in the front. His name was Senseless Joe, who is known to do many impossible and crazy stunts along with teasing, taunting, and using playful attitudes of an innocent child? The name says it all, as the guy was dressed like a gangster trying to make a threat to the candy man to hand over his candy?

What was also strange were the company this guy kept with him, as they were not human or animal but…OBJECTS?

The first was a plankboard of a brown paddle ball that had white arms and legs while wearing white gloves and blue/white shoes. He had a bended beddy nose, crescent upside=-down eyes with black oval spots. His name was Plankboard, he was one to be showy off, always wanting quick ways to be seen within the attention of anything? And right now, he was holding up….A MACHINE GUN towards one of his pals, like he was actually playing the game role of a gangster.

Lastly was some grey-white cube-shaped figure with long white arms and legs, grey/white shoes and grey/white gloves on. He had no nose, big eyes with black ovals in the center. His name was Cubey Cubesquare, a lad-back character, but he's also one to get the most easily spook and forced to do stuff that gets him mostly hurt which ends with him so nerve-wrecking. At this moment, he was dressed like a poor man in a suit, being the one threaten by Plankboard towards the man the group is at?

"Duhahahahaha, come on now!" Senseless Joe laughed off in a really bad evil bad guy's voice in trying to sound demanding to the man of the house. "It's Halloween, so hand over the candy or this guy gets it!" Joe points his stick at Cubey who yelps at how close that thing was!

"Ohhh, please sir, he's pointing a stick at me, I might get blisters!" Cubey pleaded out in complete terror that the stick that Joe was using was very close to him!

"You heard him, better fork over the candy unless you wanna get blamed for us poking our sticks and noses into your business!" Plankboard remarks off with a wicked sly smile in wanting their demands to be known or else?

"Okay, okay! Fine, just…just take it and go! PLEEEASE!" The man gave in quickly while shoving his entire bowl of candy into the three lunes before shutting the door in their faces.

"YEAAHHh…CANDYYY!" The three goof lots cheered before they dog-piled on the bowl to be wrestling it off in a cloud to take some candy? "Gurhurgh-Ruarghhmm-Ruumhh…." The three were stuffing their faces afterwards to enjoy the candy with no regrets while not knowing how many faces sweatdropped of their action, even the hedgehog twins had blank faces from seeing these guys actions?

"Oh boy, it's Senseless Joe?" L. Gemini remarks off with a heavy sign in recognizing who was causing some trouble at this hour of the night?

"Along with his pals, the reckless Plankboard and the cowardly Cubey?" D. Gemini dryly remarked off that there were the other two goofs that always hangs with Joe.

"Causing trouble again?" The twins repeated out with a heavy sign, every year, Senseless Joe's little group of goof balls always becomes center attention…from their weird, comical, and wacky stunt performances, anybody would think it was all cartoonish or if they simply had no brains?

"Heh-heh-eh-hehnnn, looks like everyone's getting on the fun?" A voice spoke up that freaked the twins up to turn to see a pile of sand blowing around…and taking the form of something?

It was appearing like a spirit from Egyptian times that takes the form of a Were-cat with peach skin, turquoise eyes, and maroon chin-length hair. While looking mostly humanoid, she possess a tail, cat ears and violet-pink fur over her body. The fur on her upper body covers her functions as a rather provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and mid-section, while the fur on her leg appears as sort of stocking, stockings from the elbow to the wrist on both arms, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh. She also has a puffy white fur in the mid of her chest and around her neck like a fur collar. She also has sharp claws for nails which she can use in the conventional sense of striking at her opponent. She sports a voluptuous figure, curvy body and well endowed breast. She was known as Haineko Sabaku, or just likes to be address as Sabaku, Haineko, by a Japanese approach, as she is a michevious spirit who tends to get bored easily. She has fun taunting, teasing, and even flirting those she has a crush on, or using her woman's touch to make others do what she wants, she's that crafty!

"If it isn't Haineko Sabaku?" L. Gemini lightly commented in seeing another friend of his has arrived to join the party.

"The were-cat spirit of the Egyptian sand?" D. Gemini stated off on what Haineko was known to be, as that is who she is.

"Hoooh, so how are you boys doing, playing with treats…or tricking people?" Haineko asked off with a sly smirk while elbowing the twins in wanting the juice on how they are spending Halloween doing.

"Treats, and you?" L. Gemini shrugged off to answer, knowing the twins are trying to get candy, and their friend is…?

"Heh-heh-heh, I played some tricks by appearing as a ghost of sand on my visits for candy?" Haineko giggled off in a sly cat lady manner with making a purring sound like any cat would make when they are happy.

"Of course, you were always the playfully mischievous type?" D. Gemini exclaimed off with a roll of his eyes, figures Haineko would do something that was so her type in the first place even on this night.

"Well, I could try a subtle approach?" Hainko asked off with a sly expression while giving a wink to Gemini which made them flinch in almost thinking what this were-cat girl was about to say next until….

"Do that, and you'll make someone dead from you flirting with them?" Spoke out someone from around the corner that wasn't there, but then something that was like a cloaking technology revealed the next mysterious person.

The appearance of someone in a crimson red and black battle-suit with electrical lines going all around the suit (think of Sora's valor form in space paranoids). The outer appearance shows that his buff metal-plat chest is to show he has strength, and made reflexed legs for speed, even has a hidden vents behind his back, and under his boots! Wears a crimson and black helmet with a violet-dark visor to shield the eyes and a breathing mouth mask for the person to speak (and possible a secret button to allow even him to eat and drink). The strangest thing, is that it's appearance is like a hedgehog with red spike quills in a smilier fashion like Sonic's! His name is Machrod, the Masked Speedster, a very youthful and full of courage and ego who likes to be a hero. He'll at times, get carried away when on the job by taunting foes to amuse him, but will change when he notices the change of his situation.

"Oh Machrod, you're so mean?" Haineko pouted a bit in pretending to be a bit upset that someone had to go and spoil her moment.

"And this is coming from someone that left the last person from appearing that he wasn't gonna give any candy to sneak in to show your 'scary' side to have the old grouch throw everything at you until you were happy?" Machrod remarked off to express even behind his helmet, that Haineko ended up playing a little 'trick' that taught a grouchy person on Halloween to give candy to trick-or-treaters!

"Oh, I couldn't help myself, I wasn't going to let an old sourpuss ruin my fun?" Haineko happily shrugs off her shoulders in stating from her fair point in not being stopped by anything or anyone.

"To late, someone is having fun messing the other neighbors, Senseless Joe and his boys?" L. Gemini pointed over from noticing that Joe's group were doing more foolish stunts, like using a cannon to launch toilet-paper across a home?

"The only ones left are just Lunaro, Lyric and….." D. Gemini was about to state on the only ones that haven't arrived yet before something interrupted him!

**_Wohhhh-woohh-wooohoohohohooooo…._**

The gang turns to see from a fog, something of spirits were passing through the mist to circle the gang's spot.

**_Look around and you will see, the terror that follows you in…._**

The group recognized that voice, as a lone figure was seen behind the fog while the singer was just finishing off on the small song spot.

**_The NIGHT!_**

Just then appearing from a suddenly smoke cloud, appeared someone else that seemed anthropomorphic like Gemini in species and size height.

It was a grey fur hedgehog who's at less nineteen years old, with five extra pointed quills with four in front going downward, two from each side while the one in the middle faces upward. He has a light-tan spot on his inner body chest, light-blue eyes, and crescent moon marks on his cheeks. He wears a white long-strap jacket (think Seito Kaiba), white shoes with grey line-marks, white gloves with golden wrist bracelets with a music symbol on them, diamond earrings, a silver chained neckless connected to an emerald, and a red bandana with a music sheet notes pad around his neck. He carries a black axe guitar with musical golden strings tied to it and some painted blue swirls shaped like a mix between the wind and fire mix in a harmony convergence. His name was Lyric the Hedgehog, a very calm, collective, and confident person that is a known musician rocker from his looks, music, and fighting skills.

"Well? So there you are, we were just talking about you!" Haineko exclaimed off from noticing Lyric was now entering the picture, always trying to appear in a musician rock star manner?

"Yeah, no sweat, I'm here, and practicing for a Halloween song gig for the night terror music festival in town?" Lyric shrugs off in stating his business in being here while explaining for his lateness. Turns out he was practicing for the contest for when he enters it, now doubt to win it.

"MUSIC FESTIVAL!" Suddenly, Senseless Joe and his two goof heads popped in by surprise with giggling smiles from hearing that part of Lyric's work.

"I thought you boys were messing up a house?" Machrod asked a bit surprised and puzzled that Joe's group is here when moments ago, they were just making more trouble?

"We were, but ran out, so then we tried to use spray webs instead!" Cubey shrugged his reply and showed off some cans label 'actual super spider web thread shooters' in a can that were used by the jokers.

"Guarantee to leave you speechless while sticky at the same time!" Plankboard exclaimed off that with these babies, they will literally make a big mess.

Of course, from a farther view, both the two oddball creatures were in turn…stuck to the other, by their own under handed deeds?

"Then it must work, cause you two are stuck together?" D. Gemini remarks off with a slight sweatdrop that these guys were stuck with the other?

"Literally stuck to each other?" L. Gemini stated off in agreement, the two don't even realized that they ended up sticking to the other?

"We also came by from hearing the music play?" Joe stated off that they heard Lyric's singing, and came by to check it out with a smile, finding that was a pretty good song.

"That was me, that was a short vers. I was working on. Still need some work, though while thinking up a name and lyrics to beast fit it?" Lyric shrugged to rub the back of his head sheepishly in admitting his work. He wanted to make a full vers. of that song, but he hadn't gotten far enough, as even great music artist needs time to work out the lyrics that are good enough and that rhyme which takes time?

"Floophmm…." Then suddenly, there was some wind being blown past the group, as they looked up into the light of the full moon? It seemed peaceful at first, but then it got crazy when a figure was seen flying up into the light to reveal…herself?

It was a young beautiful hedgehog with light purple wings with a purple diamond on each wing and pointy blue spikes on the end of each part of it's outer wings that sprouts out from her back. She has five spikes stretched out of her back on her head like hair that pass her shoulders, the tips of the spikes were high lighted in a way with white streaks that went in some ways. She also has three blue spikes on the front of her head (like Amy Rose), that's also high lighted at the tips are white colored. Her face, arms, and the inside of her ears were a light skin color like Sonic and Amy, plus there appears to be a white gem on her forehead and her eyes are dark purple. She wears a bright blue tub top sort of shirt with two straps that held it up and a bright blue skirt that went slightly a little past her knees, the skirt looks like it would almost touch the ground and it had a small hole in the back for her tail to stick out. She is also is wearing white gloves with a large dark blue bracelet on each and on her feet, she wears white platforms. Her name was Lunaro, the Winged Hedgehog, a creature that is both neither dead or alive, but rather….in-between the two? She can be the most devious, tricky, sly and cunning to use along with her beauty that would catch anyone off guard.

"Gaahhhhhh!" Plankboard and Cubey hugged each other in a scared way while pointing up to shout this in terror. "AH CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!" Both screamed out from thinking it was a dangerous creature coming out to get the gang until….things were explained better?

"You blockheads, it's Lunaro?" Machrod moans that these guys were always jumping the guns way too soon, but what you expect from goofballs that Senseless Joe always hangs around with weirdoes?

"Hmph, I see that my appearance always leaves some more stun then others?" Lunaro remarks off before touching ground and flapped her wings once more while looking at her gathered friends.

"So are you here to join us on our Halloween, Lunaro?" L. Gemini asked the hedgehog with wings if she came all the way to join the rest of the gang.

"No, I was asked to bring you to this place, nearby a museum having a special expo on some rare finds?" Lunaro exclaimed off the invite to tell the entire group that she was more likely here to let them know of her reason, to invite them as a messenger.

"Expo at a museum? And why us?" D. Gemini asked off with a puzzled face, why would the gang go to a museum on the start of Halloween?

"Because the Vice-President of HIGH-TECH is sponsoring it! And he feels he wants us there to look at a recent find that has been left out of history?" Lunaro explained a reason to why they are needed at the museum, because someone they all know is sponsoring the entire thing and has come across something of great importance.

"Meow? How can something be left out from history and then suddenly be found?" Haineko replied out a bit puzzled and confused from hearing this, as it didn't make any sense to her at all?

"Guess that's just something we'll learn once we get there?" L. Gemini shrugs off to exclaim while looking to his darker twin on this matter?

"Right, then afterwards, get back to our Halloween Candy Grab!" D. Gemini shrugs off to reply back in agreement to his lighter twin.

"How about you two put yourselves together since we don't need TWO Gemini's at this deal?" Machrod dryly remarked off that the two separate Gemini's become one again since they don't need two for a visit if it's only one they want?

"Oh right?" Both Gemini's of light and dark replied at the same time, they almost forgot why they split in the first place, now it's time to fused back together again. "Frosuuphmm…." Soon they merged back into one being from a glow and clapping their gauntlet hands together, this time looking like the lighter counterpart, but with both his light and dark sides as one. "Is this much better for you guys?" Gemini asked the group out in questioning that with there now one of him, the others won''t have such a hard time chatting with him.

"Awww, I liked seeing both light and dark?" Senseless Joe complains to moan at seeing only one Gemini instead of two?

"Right, it's that ever balance of who's more dominate, the light or darkness, which will tumble the other?" Plankboard exclaimed off to make some awkward banter statement on the matter of this little fact.

"It's mystery in the making whenever you split like that!" Cubey spoke off that the goof ball heads were only interested in seeing which Gemini was the best, his light side or dark side?

"As usual, you boys always get so easily distracted?" Haineko shook off her head to remark on seeing how Joe's group was so easily distracted by the little means in life.

"Then please follow me before we attract the wrong crowd here?" Lunaro spoke to get the groups focus, especially feeling uncomfortable from the stares of bystanders nearby watching their conversation get out of hand?

"Hey, I can follow that beat any day?" Lyric shrugs off his shoulders to offer himself to go where ever they need to go, it's like a rhyme to him.

* * *

><p>Soon the group came to a museum, owned by HIGH-TECH's known Vice-President; Halon Oni Surmize. The place was big enough to be describe as any museum, but it had some features that were different from most old decade wood and armament stuff from things in the past? Some of the things inside were of slightly more tech to make history seem more interesting, but not as much from actual holographic films and document films of any of the famous ones, including Halloween legends?<p>

"How does the Vice-President even own the building? I though HIGH-TECH was more into tech building of the latest designs?" Lyric asked off from being so overly amazed that someone could even own this building from a company that does things that don't match anything of ancient past stuff on display?

"You know HIGH-TECH, they just love to be seen by many as the biggest and most popular company in many departments?" Lunaro shrugs off with a dry mood from seeing the advance tech that the company used to make a lot of people know of their involvement in just about anything.

"Trust me, it's even more surprising when you work for the company?" Gemini exclaimed off to mention a fact that it's just as surprising when someone works for this company.

"Were we the only ones invited to this?" Haineko asked puzzled from looking around the museum, so far seeing no other living soul in sight?

"Not by a long shot, the game is only made when you bring an entire deck of cards to play?" Spoke out a male's voice that made the group looked over to someone coming out of a doorway that had now light?

The figure wears a long sleeve purple overcoat covering his body down to his knees and wrist, and also wears a cloak over his shoulders that hid's his face. The person seemed human adult, but his skin is a fur coating, tan-brown and tan-yellow/white hair from the normal hairs from the human body, and have yellow cat-eyes. The nose and mouth are his muzzle, the teeth are like fangs, and longer hair from the head stretches out from the back and mostly the front if not kept well made style from a new wild look. His fingers are be five like a human's number instead of a pet's paws, just instead look like cat-paws with long and sharp nails. In short, a lion-hybrid of a cat is seen while wearing his normal clothing. This is Diego Ramirez, a strong warrior who seeks the thrill of adventures and to improve himself on his skills and become the strongest human alive. Plus, when seen in this form, he will make a lion's roar to show his curiousness and put fright into his opponents hearts, most likely works against the weak-hearted ones.

"GAHHH! A lion's loose in the building! It must have come to life somehow through dark magic on this Halloween Night?" Cubey screamed out with his hands pulling his mouth down like a scared cartoon character, having the fear and terror that a wild lion is loose in the building!

"Never free, Animal Control is here!" Plankboard announced off, as we see him and Joe wearing zoo-keeper outfits while holding up nets and tranquilizer dart guns?

"Right, will tame this beast!" Senseless Joe exclaimed off that they will handle this wild beast, to bad it made most of the group have dry sweatdrops at their ridiculous actions!

"You block heads, that's Diego Ramirez, remember, in his human lion-hybrid form! Honestly?" Lunaro snapped off to remind the block head members of the group that it was there friend in his lion appearance, not a real live loose animal!

"Ooohhhh?" The three goofs said at once with a nodding a playfully dud expression in just now getting it, it figures?

"And he's still as handsome as ever? He's purr…fit?" Haineko sweetly replies while purring like a cat in loving the way Diego looks in his lion form, obviously has a crush on humanoid cats as it were?

"So you boys and girls here to play the full house of this gathering table to deal or what?" Diego asked off while flipping a few play cards in the air, making his talents as a good card player be known!

"Though the game puns and card puns, that stuff will never change?" Machrod exclaim doff with a sign even from behind his mask, this character always was using those kinda puns in his speech talk whenever he could.

"So you we're invited to this too, Diego? Who else is coming tonight?" Gemini asked off from seeing that if a warrior aiming to be the best evolve fighter of human kind was here, who else is to be dropping by?

"Maybe if you got the memo, you wouldn't need to know of our reason to coming here." Spoke out a calm and cool voice that sounded authentic in remarking that question.

"Wait! I know that calm, collective, and eager personality, it's…." Senseless Joe was about to address out who the person of the voice belong to until…. "Swippphmm….." Suddenly, a card was thrown over that went so fast, by the time it hit wooden door spot, it left a deep mark in it!

"Gaahahahahahahahaahhhh?" Joe, Plankboard and Cubey yelped like frighten school girls, as they hugged each other while shaking and their knees clanking from such a close calling?

Soon the group looks to someone else coming out of the next dark doorway.

It was a white man in his 20's with long silver hair with the left side of his face hidden by his long hair while he has an aqua color eye. Plus, he seems well built, but not much that his muscles are over-seeing (picture him as one of those, handsome types?). He wears a long tan-blue sleeve coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised collar, a dark-violet shirt hidden underneath, black jean pants gray boots with metal pads on them, a silver belt around the waist, and has a red cape around his back that his a yellow rope attach around his collar. He is known as Nick Reytale, a popular character that has become a skilled person in the game of Duel Monsters, which earns him great fame and fortune, but he's a nice person once you get on his good side.

"It's Nick Reytale?" Lyric exclaimed off with a whisper call in recognizing who this famous person was known to be? "Otherwise known to all as, the Duel King Revolutionary!" Just about anybody's heard of this guy's talent for the game of Duel Monsters while also having some magical properties that make him a force against the supernaturals? "Man, can this room be filled up by anymore famous folks like myself?" The hedgehog holding up his guitar exclaimed in not knowing who else was going to show up next that surprise them.

"I see you all are forgetting that besides our host of this hour, we are missing one more person." Nick stated off with a dry remark in reminding the group that besides the host, namely the Vice-President of HIGH-TECh, there was one more person left.

"Who else is left and…woooh?" Haineko was about to ask who was left, but got distracted by….a cherry blossom? "How pretty, cherry blossoms blowing in the wind?" The were-cat girl exclaimed from seeing some nice cherry blossoms blowing across the room, but there was just one puzzling question?

"Wait! Cherry Blossoms don't bloom at this time of year?" Machrod asked off puzzled and confused, knowing this wasn't the time for cherry blossoms to even be blooming, it's not close to Spring Season yet?

"Then the one pulling this is….?" Gemini was about to say in putting the pieces a bit together to get an answer to the question?

"Sruusoohmm….." Suddenly, a gale wind of cherry blossoms was blown from the next dark doorway which revealed the person responsible for this was….a human.

He has slate gray eyes and long dark-blue hair, which he keeps up in intricate red headpieces that symbolize his nobility as the head of his family, one on top of his head and two others on the right and left sides. He dresses in a black-kimono with a white-tiger stripe uniform over it, and wears a white-aqua scarf around his neck. He also wears fingerless black 'tekkou' (translate: Handcover) that cover only the back of his hands. He is non other then Kendokou Ryumarain, a man from a noble family as the House Head of the Ryumarain! He acts in an aristocratic manner, seen always serene, and not so strong towards many, even when deeply conflicted. But his extreme calmness even in a battle, and acts generally indifferent, bordering on arrange, to most situations that he faces from how rarely he views an opponent worth his time. But even still, he is a good perceptive man and fully aware of his abilities' limits while maintaining order to see justice be serve to all law-breakers.

"Well, that answers who made the cherry blossoms?" Lunaro shrugged off in seeing that the person who did the whole raining of cherry blossoms was from another friend of there's, and he's something to be know with respect of his heritage!

"Looks like were about to play a game of crazy eights, even when there's so many of us? I'll deal us in though?" Diego exclaimed off from seeing that everyone was here, as he held up a dozen cards, flipped them behind his back to catch them in his front in offering to play a game with the waiting group.

"Forget it, we were called here by HIGH-TECH's Vice-President for something, so it best be worth it?" Nick dryly rubbed off the idea to get to business on why they were all called here, in the middle of the night, and on Halloween no less!

"Just a question off of our tongue, what are you guys doing this year on this Halloween?" Senseless Joe asked off a puzzling question that didn't seem to attract anyone's attention until he just went off and said the thing.

"Leave it to Senseless Joe to ask a senseless question involving these stiff people?" Lunaro held her forehead to shake off such a ridiculous question that Joe had to ask out that broke the thick ice.

"I'm playing a special cards game and playing as fortune teller while making my lion form the top act, along with my other magical gifts!" Diego smirked off while showing his surprising new deck of cards, taro cards which made Haineko smiled in seeing that this lion-hybrid's got a talent to be a fortune teller.

"Hmphm, me, I have better things to do, but there is a Duel Monsters Halloween theme contest." Nick shrugs off in not being bothered by the question much, but answered off in something that got his attention. "I like to see if there's anyone that can earn the title, 'The Nightmare Duelist' before I challenge them to see how skilled they are!" Nick exclaimed off with a tight grip on his right fist in liking to see if there can be someone of high skill to give him a challenge.

"My servants have prepared my home for the little ones, they'll handle the necessary deeds." Kendokou closed his eyes while just plainly stating off that he has servants back home dealing with preparing his home for little kids to visit to want candy.

"Amazing! I didn't even think you get Halloween where your from?" Haineko asked off in surprise while looking at Kendokou in a new way, never imagining the more serious and noble person would prepare Halloween to celebrate while always being busy with his own things of being the Head of his Home?

"Do you even know where he lives…?" Gemini asked the were-cat girl if she for one, knew where Kendokou was even living, and it's a very hard place to get to?

"Hmm….Nope? Never came to mind?" Haineko thought for less then a few seconds before she shrug off in not knowing the answer to that question herself?

"Gaugh?" Gemini facefault from seeing that response from the were-cat girl, pretty silly and innocent, like anybody would have not fall from that act?

"Anyway, where is our host?" Lyric asked off the major question that was still left unchecked, where was the person that brought everyone here together in the first place?

"Ask such an obvious question, get an obvious reply?" Replied a voice from the last hallway door that was dark before someone else appeared from it into the light of the group.

He is a 20 year old young human adult with white hair that is more wild, longer, and has a small black area in it while he has two violet mark lines over his eyebrows coming near a dot by his upper nose which has an oval marking to center that dot, and he has turquoise eye colors. He wears two large shoulder pads on a long open white over-coat down to his feet with yellow slash marks on the waist side down to the bottom to his legs sides while blue rectangle marks point up from the bottom of his ankles, two metal bag bars hanging from the collar. He wears a black belt that holds his unclosed over-coat tight on him, he also wears black pants and a shirt while having a red scarf inside his coat around his neck. He wears on brown boots and wrist gauntlets with metal platings for protections! He has a devilish long tail, and has two large devilish wings on his back. He is known as Halon Oni Surmize, the Vice-President of HIGH-TECH, and his personality fits his career as a scientist with approaching problems like an intellectual would, using a hypothesis and method to test those theories. Despite his stern stiff appearance, he has a soft spot under his appearance, though when it comes to battles, he can be quote sadistic to point out how his challengers fail to comprehend what they face is the impossible deed to defeat him.

"Well if it isn't the Vice-President himself?" Gemini exclaims off with a slight smile in seeing the well known vice president himself has come out into the open.

"How come we never meant your top-boss, the actual president?" Senseless Joe asked off a puzzling question of thought that just came to him suddenly?

"Is he busy at the white house enough to not show up!" Plankboard asked off another question which from the sounds of things, was getting off topic?

"And to think, I voted him for congress!" Cubey remarks off in not being somewhat impressed by meeting the vice-president of all things to his goofy pals in a circle meeting.

"I think you guys missed the part meant the president of HIGH-TECH, not of the States?" Machrod remotely explains to Joe's group that the two different titles of president was different depending on who runs who or what position.

"Well I brought these guys like you asked, Halon?" Lunaro points her thumb out to the group she brought with her out from their Halloween time.

"Excellent work Lunaro, I expected you to get these people to come while I handled the three that arrived here on time!" Halon kindly congrats the winged hedgehog girl while looking to those that he got, that were here before the rest.

"What can we say, we were having a Halloween time?" Lyric shrugs off his shoulders while explaining that to him and the gang, they were having fun. "So what are we doing here?" Lyric asked with a puzzled face in not getting why they needed to come to a museum anyway?

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Tigress Empire?" Halon spoke slowly while leading the gang down a hallway for them to follow, as he asked off a bizarre question?

"No, I don't think so?" Lyric rubbed his forehead with a confused face, as if the name of that group was blank to him?

"Anyone else for that matter?" Halon asked off with a concerning, but serious tone if no one has ever heard of the Tigress Empire at all?

"Hey, I been to school and history was a subject I go for by looking it up, not making a habit to remember!" Gemini exclaimed to shrug off that to him, he looks stuff up, not remembers it.

"I was more for music then history, my friend?" Lyric shrugs off to admitting that he's more musician then a person for history?

"Sorry, I'm out as well." Lunaro replied off that for her, she doesn't have anything of knowing any old history.

"Did it have something to do with the wheel?" Senseless Joe asked with showing a stone shaped wheel to the group.

"No, the Mac-N-Cheese creation!" Plankboard exclaimed with showing mac-n-cheese in a bowl that he was holding.

"No, it was the first deliver boy!" Cubey asked off while dressing up like a pizza delivery boy.

"Ugh, I'm just gonna say that I haven't a clue for both parts, the question, and these guys questions of answers?" Machrod held his head while admitting off that he can't answer from both his own answer, and Joe's group of whacky response?

"We can all agree that neither has ever heard of this Tigress Empire you're speaking about?" Nick exclaims off to state that neither group member here has ever heard of what Halon is asking about?

"I can see why not, they were a feared group that history would want to forget their involvement with anything?" Halon nods with his eyes shut while admitting that the truth be told, it's something as serious as to never being found out in the first place.

"Forget their involvement?" Kendokou raised an eyebrow while being puzzled to how an event was so grand, that people just wanted to forget it's existence?

"What are you talking about?" Haineko asked from being very confused to how something could have been left out of history in the first place?

"I can tell you the history, if you are up for it?" Halon explained off with a serious face that he will tell the group his story if they are all up for hearing him out.

"Well you brought us here, so the cards are set, we're ready to deal?" Diego shrugs off to say while tossing his cards on a nearby table in awaiting with a smile for the Vice-President to get this show on the road.

"Understand, follow me to this room here, and I can tell you of it's history that was left out over long ago!" Halon nods while continuing down a hall before opening a door to a dark room?

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the scene changes to ancient times where the pyramids were young, during the times of perhaps the middle ages? Halon begins to narrate his tale while the others that were listening heard during the scenes being shown!<p>

"_This tale is filled with both mystery and unsolved questions that non could know until our late time, but here's the most?"_ Halon explained off from his narration, as something began to happen?

"GRuuuvvhhgruuvhhmmm…." From above the clouds, surprising all the beings on the ground that it was…an island? The island had tropical plant lift and jungle life plant. But it had a temple structure that seemed similar to egyptian, but it was the largest structure that makes there's seem so small. At the top was a pyramid size top with an egyptian eye on the front, in the middle of the palace structure was a purple cobra statue's head. But the most known thing to spot was seeing a gray fur cat's figure head with red stripe marks on it's cheeks and green background eyes, looking like a cat's image of an ancient evil…?

"_It began somewhere in ancient egypt, there was a goddess by both nature and devil, her name was Queen "Tigra" Tigress?_" Halon narrated from faded images of an island in the sky, as someone was seen from flying out of the entrance.

She appeared as a black fur anthropomorphic cat up to a height 10 inches, even had large bat like wings, but despite the holes in parts of them, she flew without any difficulty! She had long golden hair that reach the back of her back, and emerald eyes that could star in to terrify one's soul. The only outfit she worn was torn red shorts with a pyramid/eye on her left side, a green cobra chest armor on the front while it's tail belt went around the back to the side, worn purple ankle bracelets, shoulder arm pads down to her wrist which her left wrist had a golden bracelet, the right wrist had a snake-made bracelet that seem real, and even had a golden tail bracelet. She had stripe marks that were red from her outer leg sides to her sided wast, but her tail had purple stripe marks with a purple fluff edge on it, but she had two red marks on one side of her check each while a red triangle print on her forehead.

"_They say she appeared from the skies on a floating island before setting it on the dessert floor? From her view, the people of Egypt viewed her as the goddess of flesh from her mysterious beauty!_" Halon explained out his narration that when Tigra appeared to the people, they mistook her as a goddess in flesh from appearing from the skies on an island.

"Uohmm…Uohmm…..!" The servants bow their heads to chant a melody, as Tigra lands on the ground to see her 'loyal' subjects kneel before her. She took a liking to this, and smirked with a wicked smile that seemed evil in the expression.

"_But what they didn't know was who the queen really was, for she was one for dominance and control, and made the servants to become her royal slaves!_" Halon's narrative voice explained that we see the people working harder to please their goddess, as Queen Tigress began to show her true colors more to the late slave people. "_Then the queen sent out her armies that were far from human, some called them demons, others say living beings of iron?_" The queen waved out her hand to summon hordes among hordes of robots from her flying island.

"_The first batch were known as Spear-Guardsmen, the type of soldier's made to be guards with powerful energy spears for mid-range and blocking a few close-fighters!_" Halon's narrative voice spoke in introducing the first wave that were marching across the ground on the left side.

Some were like the basic guard bots, black with yellow stripe lines on the legs, arms, connecting the chest and face-paint to the center chest. Had emerald visors with a mouth mask, carried brown spears with energized crystal edge shears within their three pointed orange fingers. But in the center were egyptian eyes from the orange print showing crystal power-cores to the robots appearing to be what keeps them online.

"_The second batch were known as Combat-Fighters, the type of soldier's made for both close and range combat from their feet to hands made to hit targets, even a hidden laser under their palms for far off targets!_" Halon's narrative voice then announced the next marching robots coming from the right side heading in the opposite direction.

Then came combat robots with grey legs, bottom waist and arms while spiking off blades from their knees, elbows to three off their heads. They had red boots, gauntlets with laser hole marks in their palms, and a buff chest mark with a orange sun star in the center. From the grey neck up to the orange head, had only a mouth mask and bent-slit square-triangle yellow eyes.

"_The last batch were known as Venom Stalkers, the type of soldier's made for aerial combat of close or range effects, they work best at night to hid themselves while using a sonic-wave attack to cause earring problems or destroy solid matter objects!_" Halon's narrative voice was announcing the last group of robots that were the only ones taking the air route.

The last to appear were purple vampire bats with a hexagon shoulder chest guard and wings off it's back. have red-purple knee caps and a gauntlet on it's left wrist while the right was converge into a sonic-cannon weapon while having blue nails off it's talon feet and hand! It has a robotic jaw while sonar ears like a bat and red eyes to scan for enemy targets.

"_These were the forces that no army at the time, could ever beat at it's current rate of development?_" Halon's voice narrated each part from showing battles being fought against the opposing armies.

Soon the image of armies around the world were fighting to stop the army, but no matter how many they manage to take down a few, hundreds to thousands took their places! It was becoming a madness to even go on opposing the forces of the Tigress Empire, and many perish in the battle from the ruins to scrapes of their clothed remains? During at this time, Queen Tigress flew over the wasteland with a wicked smile before letting off a laughter before some figures joined her from the blazing inferno flames from behind.

"_Beside the queen was her three powerful generals and loyal warriors that stay be her side!_" Halon's voice narrated to introduce the big powerful warriors that sided with the queen.

From the queen's far left side, something big was walking out in front of the wrecked site! It was a large ape-sized anthropomorphic creature that was really hairy from his orange fur and grey chest, feet, legs, under-arms, hands and face to show he was a car. He had some red stripes on his ankle, his fist, his under arms, his tail and even across his face were two near one dark-blue eye along with the next, even a triangle mark on his forehead, and his tail's edge was a purple fluff color along with having lightning print marks on his entire elbow's bottom to the hand. He wears only a blue sash for his weapons, which are a small, but large axe and the other was a bone spike mace, he also wears an arm band around the right and a gold ring on his left hand's finger.

"_First was Tikor, the third rank warrior general to the queen, he's much known for one thing…_" Halon explained from his narration on who this creature was, and was getting to describe his nature of talent. "_He was the brute that who's strength could clobber a country's best armed men from a simple swing of his weapon that knocked over 20 to 30 from only a wind force and more._" He explained that this was one opponent that was more for brute force then he was of thinking.

Then coming from the queen's right side, something of a skinny figure walked in the front of the wreckage. It was a normal human adult size anthropomorphic cheetah with yellow fur and tan-orange spots while three black stripes circled around his tail's wrist stopping near no fluff edge that was only circular. Only his legs, arms, tail, and his head are showing his fur which his mouth is furry, but well groom while the back of his short fur hair reaches to his shoulders, but behind his ears were shades of green. He wears red boots and gauntlets with orange glove hands, wears a green suit from only his waist to the top of his neck which has a red collar around it. On the front of his chest is a purple cobra that is seen along with him holding a long black lashing whip.

"_Second was CobraCheetah, the second rank warrior general to the queen, he's known for the opposite of Tikor!_" Halon's voice explained off in describing who the next candidate was, and by the way he does thing's differently. "_He uses his agility and speed to use tactic manners to make sport of his target by almost disappearing before anyone, a real hunter of prey you could say!_" From the explanation, this guy was a serious problem in using his planning to catch anyone off-guard and set them up for the finish.

Then without warning, someone appeared just behind the queen, as she turns to let her final general appear! He was a full grown anthropomorphic lion that was middle muscular out of the other two, had tan-yellow skin with orange fur show on his ankles, tail's fluff edge and covering his neck from his head that was his hair that went half way down his back. He has tan-orange eyes that look serious while on top of his ears were little grey marks. He wears only dark-grey pants, a purple sleeveless body suit, two dark green wrist bands with gems in the center, and carries two red sword holders with two green handles over his back which from release, the bottom is spike a bit while the rest going up looks like a normal sword would be.

"_The last was Carbonelion, he was one you might say was of the top three of the queen's warrior generals!_" Halon explained off in narrating the final person who maybe the strongest out of the other three. "_He performs moves with such speed and strength and is a skilled swordsman, that he makes the sound of bones cracking….from his fallen foes!_" From that description alone, one could say this was an opponent that was both clever, fast and strong to make him a dangerous foe to all!

"ROUUURRAAaghhh…" The three generals roared out loud for their voices to be heard all over the ruined area they have conquered for their queen!

"_From them, they raised their army, an army that were advance machinery of drones marching off to battle?_" Halon's voice narrates further from cities to states, to even kingdoms?

"POwh..BAammm-BAammm….." A lot of the armies of machineries were blasting at everything, destroying buildings that were breaking apart and falling into ruin.

"_They destroyed all that dare to go against their queen's iron ruling fist!_" Halon's narrative voice explains further from the robot army marching forward against any resisting armies that stand in their path. "_However, time was something against them, for it was only until Egypt's best sorcerers devised a plan to cease the Tigress Empire from spreading all over?_" Soon a few known sorcerers of Egypt finally came together, stood before the army before casting a spell that was shutting down all the robots or destroying them?

"RARrruughhhh….." Tigra and her three generals let off a roaring scream, as the sorcerer's magic was effecting them all until something was forge from out of the bloom?

"_And that was to seal their unlimited god-like powers within a single gem._" Halon's voice explains from the thing that floated in the air that became an object, a red gem that landed in one of the sorcerer's hands. "_Depleted of their power, they had no choice but to use their advance technology to create coffin-like chambers to rejuvenate themselves?_" A scene shows the Tigress Empires members retreating to their island, created special capsule chambers from which they lie in to rest their weaken bodies of their depleted powers. "_Their floating island was soon buried under the dessert sands, lost for all ages…for the time being?_" The Vice-president explained from where the story shows time passes on, as sand storms blows mountains of sand that covered the island before it was one with the ground?

"Grugruuvhhmm….." But then, the scene changes to one day where the sand was rubbling from a fierce-some earthquake that shook everything until….a familiar structure was starting to…rise up from beneath the sands!

"_One day, the floating island arose from the sands to take to the air before the queen and her followers awaken to find…..a new change in the world?_" Halon's voice narrates in showing Queen Tigra and her three generals waking up to be healed, but find the world outside completely changed!

From outside their island, all over the planet, it was not the simple times of less defensive and weaponry, time has forge everything into…the middle-ages!""

"_The egyptian times have past, now it was the middle ages of knights, alchemy mechanics, and even magic took over the word?_" Halon's voice narrates in explaining where in time the Tigress Empire are now in, a day in time where humanity has become much better to give themselves more then what they had from the queen's once rule over the planet? "_It was there that they learn that a great unknown magical implosion force reactivated their island and awoken them to start another conquest!_" Tigress had her warriors find out how they were awaken, only to realize something of a strong burst of energy awaken them from their long slumber.

"Wahahahahahaaahhh…." Soon, we see Queen Tigress raising her armies again, trying to attack anything to claim it as her own and to make subjects out of it's citizens.

"_But like all before, where there is great evil, their is also greater good!_" Haron's voice narrated off that unknown to the evil Tigress Empire attacking and planning a new take over, mankind was not so left open without some skilled fighters of their own? "_A rag-tag team formed from combining their forces to battle the Tigress Empire!_" The man spoke, as from the infernos and screams being admitted, some strange figures step forth to challenge the ones causing trouble.

From the inferno flames, someone was actually swinging the heat away with only a brown staff with a yellow spike edge going up to where a crescent moon was place with a blue orb holding a red gem inside. The person holding the staff was a young teen elf girl with orange hair that goes behind her back, has made it into a pony tail with a blue ribbon and has emerald eyes. She wears middle age clothing fitting a sorcerer, that was dark blue boots with red buttons for a single part on the edge to strap them, an orange outfit of pants a shirt with short sleeves, has a blue belt with a diamond belt-buckle on it, has yellow lines on it and around her chest to the edge of her sleeves and neck collar.

"_The first to appear was a young sorcerer's elf girl who was at least of age 18, by the name of Karya, the Spiritual Sorceress! She was a young, but full of spirit in protecting her world from the invading forces while wielding her magical staff!_" Halon's voice narrated off in explaining who has arrived out of nowhere, stating the female elf was a gifted sorceress!

Then after this girl came another figure person that was a elf woman that was also a sorcerer herself. She had long white hair that was fluff and went to the back, and bright blue eyes that were crystal clear. She only worn on black boots up to her knees, black arm sleeves that were by the wrist, but not connected to her black swim-like suit with a red lining cross covering it all.

"_The second to appear with the young sorcerer was another like herself, but much older elf woman in her 25's, as she was known as Eldor Sorceress, Nanali! She was a fair more experience sorceress to wield magic with her bare hands and could control the elements with a lift of her finger, even to forge something as a weapon of her own variety for defense needs._" Halon's voice narrated off the next person which was proven to be a much stronger sorceress then the first one, being strong enough to do far greater abilities that some weren't limited too!

"Slicceehhh…..baanghhmm….." There were some slicing and blasting sounds that filled the air, as some unseen figures were around near the sorceress!

"_But even these two sorceress' would need aid against such a powerful force, which was were they needed the aid of strong warriors to give them back up!_" Halon explained of from narrating a part that stated that the sorceress' were not alone?

The next to appear was something of a humanoid wolf with purple stripes all over his body, he only wears long blue pants, a skull with cross on his left leg side, strapped on three brown spike knee pads and even a brown belt and one stretch line up to his left three spike shoulder pad. From his eyes, they were orange, almost looking similar to a cobra, he had three grey toes and finger nails. He carries with him two weapons, one was a pink-violet cobra sword-sai while in his other hand was a small green sniper snake-gun.

"_The first was a wolf anthropomorphic human sized being who was known for his famous title as a bounty hunter for hire in both close and range combat specialist! He was known as WolfVenom, because of venom-like personality, he preferred to be a loner until he started to change from Nanali and Karya's appearance in his life!_" Halon's voice explained off to narrate who this person appearing was suppose to be, as he was the serious type!

The next to appear was an orange humanoid tiger wearing only black pants, a brown belt and red boots with knee pads. He has grey claw nails, red hair from his tail's edge to long wild hair all over his back, and has black stripes. He carries with him a large wooden battle axe with the pointed metals made from sharp steel.

"_The last one was an anthropomorphic tiger barbarian who wielded a large axe on his back. He was known as WildTiger, the Axe-Cat for being such a happy, and cheery warrior that was happy to go into battles to get a good fight from any danger, and became a great friend to have with the two sorceress!_" Halon's voice had finished explaining all the members, especially this one who was known for his good-nature, but strong heart and brute strength!

The next scene shows scene events of each member taking on one of the enemies forces once all the robots have been destroyed?

"_They battled time and time again, each side having victory for only 'oh so' long?_" Haron's voice explains from constant fights and different scenes where each side had their ups and downs, from journey to quest, and many more. "_While those that were living within the Tigress Empire finally retrieved the gem, they had planned to use it to restore their powers?_" The man spoke from showing the very gem that was used to drain so much of Tigress and her followers, smiled wickedly in having what is rightfully there's once more.

"BRRzizizitrriisisihhmm….." A powerful lightning shot was fired off that soon hit the gem that Queen Tigra held. "Wruushhuophmm…." Without warning, the gem was admitting strange activity that began to attract every's fighters to cease to stare with puzzling worries?

"_But from one last act, the heroes fired a powerful spell that did something unexpected…that sealed everyone's fate?_" Halon's voice grimly narrated that last part, from where a powerful spell was fired at the gem during the process of Tigra trying to regain her powers!

"KRruushhOoophmm…" Suddenly, a shot had been seen out from the gem which was starting to make it respond in a crazy way that seem to have everyone in the room on edge when getting covered by the light?

"The light swallowed everything and everyone. _The entire floating island vanished, and all that was remained, was but the gem?_" Halon's narrative voice ended up finishing, as we see there was no island, on ground or air that was even around after the bright light had vanished from sight? The only thing left of that great battle or even the existence that it even happened was the very gem itself, once again, lost within times passing?

* * *

><p>The scene changes to returning us back to where the group was in a hall that held all relics of the forgotten history.<p>

"So you're saying all of this stuff?" Lyric was pointing out all the strange relics that while they look old, were actually advance technology?

"Was from the Tigress Empire, yes, that it was!" Halon answered off the question with ease in knowing how to respond.

"And…the gem?" Haineko questioned off from wondering just what ever became of the gem itself if it was lost until….

"Right here?" Halon soon revealed a gem in a display holding that shined brightly from the light which everyone saw. "My men found it one day, it held a secret that told us all the hidden secrets that were never found until further steadiest?" The man explained off, as he soon took the gem into his hands to show everyone it's properties.

"Woooh…MOOOOOLAAA!" Joe, Plankboard, and Cubey exclaimed off with their eyes turning to dollar bills, thinking that gem must be worth a fortune!

"Save it fellas, we aren't here to take the gem to make some quick bucks!" Gemini waved off to Joe's crazy group that they were here to look, but not touch, or even make a profit out of it.

"I don't get one thing, if this gem was the cause of everything, why hasn't it been destroyed?" Lunaro asked puzzled about Halon's story that has her puzzled and lost in not getting something?

"Because only something as powerful could do so, and neither HIGH-TECH's equipment or know magical arts, has done the task?" Halon grimly explained from starting at the majority of the gem, it felt like it held things that even today's modern world could not even come close to understanding it's structured secrets. "And there is a puzzling mystery that we've found out that lead to something….unbelievable?" The man from HIGH-TECH forewarned out in a shocking manner that seem to shake up everyone, well mostly all of their minds from hearing this?

"Yeah, and what's that?" Nick calmly asked in wanting to hear what was so bad that they wouldn't believe?

"Remember when I said they returned from some big blast of strong magical energy?" Halon exclaimed off from telling the group how the Tigress Empire return to conquer the world again a second try from a strange force?

"Yeah, what about it?" Machrod asked off with a shrug shoulder expression, not getting where this discussion may lead to until…it comes up.

"This year, on Halloween, there is to be….a lining of the planets!" Halon explained out with a series face, as he held up a hologram of the planets in the solar system for the group to see. "My scientist and I have theorized this; The force of this will trigger an event that will somehow recreate the known magical burst that ended up activating this gem that made all those on the island vanish?" Halon explained out that from a well know theory, when the plants are lined, whatever created the magical blast force that awaken the Tigress Empire, will happen again!

"So you're saying….that…the queen may return?" Lunaro asked off a bit stump in not believing this, some demon-goddess is planning to make a come back return to this world?

"I'm not saying, I'm telling you this as a scientific fact!" Halon rhetorically exclaimed that it's not how he says it, but telling it as the fact that it is something to be concern for! "At the proper hour, the planets will be in full alinement, and by then, you must try to stop anything this gem would do!" The man explained off that this group was brought here to do whatever it takes, just to stop the gem itself from doing something…unexpected?

"Bu-bu-bu-but what will happen?" Cubey stuttered out in goosebumps with his eyes wide with fear.

"Will WE disappear like those people did in the story?" Plankboard asked off with widen eyes before gasping out loud if they will disappear like what happened in the story?

"Poppy-cock, there's no way I'm getting stuck in anything that'll take me away? So long as I can't be budge from not being stuck to this world!" Senseless Joe stated off with a determine face that nothing was gonna keep him from anything that take him away, like being suck away?

Then we zoom out to find that the guy was…stuck in a phone booth while trying to get a collect call? "Hello, you reach the stuck-but-not sticking around to get sucked away number, please hold?" The answering woman machine responded to the caller using the line, namely Joe?

"WAaahhhh…YOUR STUCK IN A PHONEBOOTH?" Cubey and Plankboard yelped out with wide eye expressions that Joe was stuck, and yet wanted to be stuck here then be stuck somewhere else? Confusing, we know, if anything makes sense to these guys?

"Remember, try to do whatever it takes to keep this thing under-control and don't let it out of your site?" Halon explained off with a stern tone while placing the gem back in it's holder for the display before returning to the group.

"Very well, we shall watch over the gem." Kendokou nods with a calm and focus face, knowing that from his serious expression, he knows what must be done.

"Well this game has turn out less fun, when all players have an Ace up their sleeve?" Diego remarks off while flipping a deck of cards out of one hand and into his sleeve to make them disappear.

"But it is strange, I would have been told of any ancient beings in egypt since I'm a were-cat spirit from Egyptian times?" Haineko questioned off something that has been bothering the girl from listening to the story, if this was a dangerous telling of a powerful queen, why was she never aware of any of this?

"As I said, somehow, the magical force caused strange effects on everyone, probably even erasing peoples minds, but not their written history?" Halon explained off with a serious face that somehow, any written works of history were never destroyed, and that's the only lead they have now. "I must return to HIGH-TECH to prepare for a few things to come at the end of this night…." The man said, as he picks up a suitcase before preparing to depart while leaving the rest behind. "And good luck, if something begins to happen, try to contain it!"

"What kinda something we watching for?" Senseless Joe asked off puzzled after getting himself unstuck to wonder what they have to look alert on?

"Wruuohmm….Brugruohmm…." Then without warning, the gem began to shake crazy like it was possessed before it jumped off it's stand when Joe was the closest to it!

"Wooohooh, the thing was shaking almost out of my hands?" Joe yelps from catching the gem in his hands while keeping a hold on it before it calmed down a bit which made him sign in relief.

"That's what I mean, it's been doing that since this morning, so watch for anything!" Halon finished off to make one last point that the thing was acting strange, so it must be watched closely!

Soon the Vice-President exit the place while leaving the others silent to not knowing what they should probably be doing about now?

"Alright, listen up!" Nick spoke off with a determine face in taking charge now before going over a plan for everyone to follow through. "To make this work, we each need to take parts of this museum as acting guards!" Nick goes ahead to point to each of the known members while assigning them their duties to guard at. "I'll take the north wing, Kendokou gets the west, Diego, you get east, Joe and his bozos get south!" The man made the ones spoken know which places they are getting, so far so good except for one detail….?

"Hey! Why do you call north and we get the south!" Senseless Joe snapped off to ask with a frown that he and his loopy buds don't get the north side, but the south side?

"You getting that job cause North Pole beats South Pole!" Plankboard points out with blank angry eyes in stating a jealousy remark of what this guy was planning.

"And admit it, you wanna get a head start on asking Santa Claus for earlier gifts!" Cubey also asked with blank angry eyes while making an accusing note fact of what Nick was up too, as if?

"Guys! Focus! Remember? Evil gem, sudden event! Unnatural phenomena about to happen which we got to keep from happening!" Haineko cut between those in the argument to remind them of the more serious matter at hand!

"Then in that case, you should take North-East wing, Lunaro shall take North-West wing, Machrod will have South-West wing, and Lyric gets South-East wing!" Nick replies off while continuing where he left off, giving the last few corners of the building to the others to keep a tight shift that nothing gets by them easily.

"Wait, what about me?" Gemini asked out in being confused, why was he never mentioned in where he should be put in to guard?

"You stay in the center, you can act as a double guard and report to any of us in need! Besides, if we need someone of positive and negative discharge energy, you might be more useful here! But if it's not a blast, then the rest that will provide a barrier to cut off any unexpected things from trying to leave!" Nick explained off that what they need is a two guard team, and Gemini is that someone, not to mention, the rest will be working on protecting the sides of each corner of the building incase something should come?

"Now I see, we divide to keep a look out for anything that should escape if it turns out not to explode and detain it!" Kendokou nods off in completely understanding what Nick was up too, should Gemini not be able to hold whatever tries to escape, the others will have to aid in the effort?

"Now that's playing with your head in the game!" Diego complimented Nick on his excellent thinking ahead strategy, no wonder the guy's skilled game player, and the Duel King Revolutionary, he's that good!

"Okay, we best get to our spots then?" Lunaro nods in knowing what they need to be doing, as Lunaro turns to go off in her own direction.

"Good luck, Gemini!" Machrod stated off before he was turning to leave too while giving Gemini the little wave.

"Holler if something goes wrong, not that it will while we're busy!" Haineko replied off with a smirky grin on her face, just as she turns around to happily move away from the rest…with a plan in her mind? "Gehihih, and I'll be busy having some chats with Diego, meow?" The were-cat girl mumbled to herself with a little chuckle in knowing what she'll actually be doing while everyone else that was still in the room, was now heading off to their assignment post.

* * *

><p>Soon Gemini was left alone in the room with the gem in hand, he didn't know weather to be lucky to guard the precious gem or was the sucker to get the hardest job?<p>

"Great, everyone's leaving me alone to see more sites, and I'm stuck in one spot? how'd I end up agreeing to this, I musta got suckered in?" Gemini remorse off that while everyone goes somewhere to explore, he's stuck guarding a gem in it's holder case, and so far after a few minutes have passed, nothing was happening by Halon's warning? "Duh, why not become two to have someone, namely me, to talk to…" Just as Gemini was about to split himself into his twosome twin figures, something else came up!

"Ruuugrughhmmm…." Suddenly, the gem was reacting and was shaking all around until it jumped off the stand!

"Wooh, the gem…" Gemini yelps before he splits in two to land on the floor with the twins hands up to catch it!

"Gotcha!" Both Gemini's shouted from catching the gem in their hands, keeping it from hitting the ground to cause anymore trouble?

Or so it was meant to believe, but the twins two energies were being feed to the gem itself before…. "PRrusuhhmmm…" The gem's light fired a beam into the air and into the sky before vanishing from site?

Both Gemini halves had cautious and concerning faces, the gang never said about making a barrier for any roof breaks, but they never expect something inside to shot out in that direction?

"Uh-oh, you get the feeling that….." L. Gemini yelps from seeing this with a worried expression on his face that signaled how much in trouble the twins are in?

"Yeah, this does not look good?" D. Gemini replied back to his counterpart twin in full agreement in seeing this did not bold well of keeping things under control?

"BRuuuzzruuvhhmmm….." The skies were tearing each other open, as something large and massive was appearing to…float above? It was looking like an island, but not just any island, it was the same island from Halon's story of the Tigress Empire! Which means only one thing, that this was going to be the Halloween night that not many would end up forgetting from the return…of Queen "Tigra" Tigress!

* * *

><p>Well I hope this was a good first taste of todaytonight's work, cause there's more where this comes from, and that's going to be the CONCLUSION on the very Night of...Halloween! Which even I admit, I almost thought I couldn't make the deadline that close, but even the "King of VISIONS" gets surprised once in a while from his own **VISIONING** works? So without much to say, if you thought this was exciting on the first chapter, then get ready for nearly TWO MORE! That's right, there was enough action from just this chapter, but I made the others even more exciting to sink your sweet teeth munching on candy go CRAZY for it! I kinda have to thank the ones that were asking me from '_another source_' review place in wanting me to post something completely UN-CROSSOVER, and so I did? This has both action, drama, suspense, a bit of horror, even comedy to lighten the mood, and many others to make it a Halloween Work to never be Forgotten!

So if you liked this story of it's own VISION-KING originality, give me some of your reviews, statements, compliments, the works to say how much you found this very good? Note: Anything bad mention here in your review will be erase, just to give a fair warning since I tried my best to make this on a close call, and you'll find out how long it took on the last chapter? Otherwise, please look forward to this Special Story Work as it will continue on by Halloween and before it's over, will be complete!


	2. Revival & Generals OverWhelming Force!

Author Note: Here's the second part, and let's just say, it's LONG! So enjoy this, cause it won't be long before the final chapter is up to complete this Halloween Special of mine!

* * *

><p>Outside, the skies showed the floating island in the sky, as something began to make the entire Earth shake of it's presence! But from deep within the fortress island of it's pyramid, we find many coffin-like chambers that each had the three generals and it's queen sealed inside to rejuvenate their powers? But then something caused their coffins to become active and take a change, as it was now….releasing the ones free from their rest?<p>

"WAArrughh…ARRruughhh!" The first to awaken was the queen herself, as she stretched her wings out to stretch before stepping out to look around? "Where…am I? What has happened?" Queen Tigress asked off puzzled before sudden memory flashes were beginning to fill her head from the final battle's event! "Yes…yes…I remember, I….the gem…..our power? It's radiating!" Tigra spoke from gently resting her hand to her forehead, sensing the gem that holds her power is near. "The time to retrieve it and conquer this world….is finally at hand! ARISE….MY GENERALS! ROOARRruuughhhh!" Tigra raised her arms upward before making out a roar that was heard through the entire island!

"RooarrRAAAuuurroghhh!" Three more voices were heard making a growl out, as the three generals were stepping out of there chambers to meet their queen?

"My queen? I, Carbonelion, am here to serve you!" Carbonelion bows before his queen to gracefully show his undying loyalty to Queen Tigra!

"As am I, CobraCheetah! Give me your prey to hunt in your name!" CobraCheetah humbly bows with a fancy tone in giving his gentleman's tone of respect to his queen.

"I, Tikor, am awaken my queen, let me break through any and all that stand before us!" Tikor slowly kneels to speak from his deep voice in wanting to please the queen with his brutal force!

"Before we begin, my loyal Generals, gather the army together!" Tigra ordered out her generals that they must prepare their robot armies, who at this time, are still in shutdown mode. "They need to be prepared for this time, we shall not fail!" The queen issued off that they are to begin another invasion of world conquest which this time, there will be no failures allowed!

"I shall supervise in reactivating the droids, my liege!" Carbonelion humbly offered his servitude in helping to bring their robot soldiers to be online and functioning once more.

"I shall help in getting the army ready to crush the city that is below us!" Tikor replied out in offering to aid in the invasion plans for the queen.

"Very good, I expect much from my generals!" Tigra nods with a sly smile before waving her three generals to leave to prepare themselves, however…. "Oh, and CobraCheetah, I have a special assignment for your talent!" Queen Tigress spoke in wanting something from her known hunter of the generals group.

"I am awaiting for the target, my queen?" CobraCheetah bows his head in grace in awaiting the orders that his queen shall bestow upon him.

"The gem, the gem that has held our powers is near, it is below us as I speak!" Tigra spoke from waving her hands to project an imagine of the museum building, to where the gem lies inside! "While the others prepare the army, you must go, and retrieve the gem, so that I can restore us to our former glory!" Tigra explained her statement on what must be done, the others gather the army while the hunter prepares for the hunt.

"Believe you me, my lieger queen, all that stand for the prize you seek…." CobraCheetah polity exclaims off in stating something off that for him, he shall get the prize target and if there are interference…. "Shall know true terror when the prey meets the predator!" The cheetah creature replies off with a evil glare in planning to show the ones that get in his way, how frightening he can truly be!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down below, Gemini was getting himself together while contemplating on what even just happened? All while he is unaware of what has truly going on outside from never noticing the island's appearance?<p>

"Man, what do we do?" L. Gemini asked off in completely puzzled in not knowing how they gotta tell the others of what even happened?

"We? You're in-charge here!" D. Gemini snapped off while pointing out that it was his lighter side that caused the mess and not him.

"We're BOTH in-charge, if I get into trouble, it'll be on BOTH our heads!" L. Gemini counterattack back with his own argument to his twin for putting more blame on him.

"Fair point, but the gem isn't destroyed and neither is the room, so what did it even do?" D. Gemini shrugs off that the point was made, but the real mystery was the gem…why did it not do anything they were warned of what it could do?

"Okay, which of you bungled their assignment?" The voice of Lunaro came from the twins direction, as they saw the entire group was together, looking for answers from the nervous Gemini twins?

"Busted?" Both Gemini of light and dark exclaimed with slight worry before remerging back into the other before deciding to face the group as a whole. "Look! I don't know what happened, I caught the gem when it was reacting to something, then when I split to save it…it fired a light off to the sky?" He tried to explain what had happened, trying to say it wasn't his fault in the least!

"But what happened to the boom?" Senseless Joe asked off puzzled to the group in not understanding this mystery one bit?

"There was suppose to be a kaboom in there, wasn't there?" Plankboard shrugs off with a confused face that they shoulda been blown to bits, but…nothing?

"Do you think it went off from another place and we were saved?" Cubey asked a bit concern, thinking the explosion from the story happened already, just not where they are?

"Wait! I'm getting some strange readings…outside?" Machrod halt everyone, as his visor was giving him some odd readouts, and it was coming outside the museum?

The gang came outside and were very surprised to see…an ISLAND IN THE SKY…FLOATING!

"Is….is that the island from the story?" Lyric asked off in being overly amazed and awestruck by such a scenery! "The one belong to the Tigress Empire?" The group knew the island and by it's appearance, it was no doubt believing to belong to Queen Tigress herself!

"Seems like it, so the mystery has been solved, the place didn't get vaporized, but transported?" Haineko replied off with a shrug that the major enemy of the past wasn't destroyed, but taken to a different place somewhere they don't know?

"Well, now that the cards are in? So that leaves the next question to ask…?" Diego exclaimed off in seeing that everyone seems to have a knowledge of what's going on here, but one question remains?

"If any living being is even on that island as we speak?" Nick spoke with a cool and collective tone, feeling that if the island was the only survival, it be no problem, but it it wasn't, then….

"Hmph?" Kendokou's eyes flashed off some light that went off that caught his attention? "We have company?" The man exclaimed off with a deep serious mood from sensing they aren't alone out here now?

"Whipph…wrapphimm…." Suddenly without warning, a whip came out that wrapped around the gem in Gemini's hands!

"What! The Gem..Waaugh?" Gemini yelps at what was happening, and tried to hold the gem from being stolen, but it was too late before it was throw in the air by the weight of the whip!

"Whipuuhmm…claphmm….!" The gem was thrown in the air before it was caught by a hand which afterwards, appeared the rest of the figure? "Drususuzzuruhmm….." It was like a phasing image was re-appearing before the group, and were they surprised to see that it was non other then…. CobraCheetah! "Hmphm, the creatures of this world have…rather change, how odd, yet intriguing for the hunter?" The villain smirks from noticing everyone staring at his presence, almost like he was a ghost from a story book!

"That's CobraCheetah, one of the three Generals of Tigra!" Senseless Joe pointed out in somehow guessing from this guy's appearance, he was not only a general, but which of him he was!

"Well then, this is a surprise, it's mostly myself introducing to the commoners beneath me?" CobraCheetah smugly remarked off that the ones before him even know who he is while also insulting them in a manner.

"HEY WAIT! ARE YOU CALLING US POOR!" Plankboard asked off in annoyance with a disguise of someone wearing hobo clothing?

"Does it take a genius not to see that you are all beneath me, awaiting for me to hunt you as my personal game?" CobraCheetah bragged off in making a remark that to him, anyone outside the Tigress Empire is of the lower class, all of which he likes to have fun with hunting for them.

"AHH! YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE ARE BUT BEGGARS! HOW RUDE!" Cubey asked off with a shock expression while wearing a woman's dirty rag cloths, don't ask?

"If you guys stop looking like buffoons, he might not think that?" Lyric dryly remarked off about Joe's weird pals with a sweatdrop, they don't need that stuff at this moment?

"I've had enough with this guy, this calls for a quick end to him….." Lunaro remarked off with a stern face in not wanting to deal with this, as she held up two fingers? "Gruushhmmm…." Suddenly, red energy of a Chaos Force were gathering to create a sphere object?

"Wait! What about the gem?" Lyric asked off worried if this winged hedgehog was trying to blow the gem the thief of a general took off with?

"It'll survive! **CHAOS DOOM BLAST!**" Lunaro remarked off in not bothering to deal with details, before shouting off which launched her attack right where the enemy was. "PROOSSUUHmmm…" The attack was a bright red crimson beam that was coming at CobraCheetah at a fast rate, but the enemy showed no movement and…made a wicked smirk? "KA-BOOOMMmhhruuhmm….." Then there was a big crimson explosion dome that covered the area before it died down with nothing but wasted rubble all over?

"Well, that could have gone better?" Haineko exclaimed off slightly puzzled from noticing that they manage to defeat the enemy awfully fast before even becoming serious?

"At least mister perky snob is gone! He didn't appear to be the strong type anyway?" Lunaro remarked off in a dry statement, seeing that the enemy that took the gem was the kinda type to not appear the most strong, but…?

"My, my, you are an interesting creature?" Spoke a voice that was similar to CobraCheetah that made some of the heroes flinch/yelped from hearing the voice out of nowhere?

"Hugh?" Lunaro looked up to gasp at something that was unexpected from the entire hero group?

"Whiph…wrappgruhmm…." Then without warning, a whip was lashed out which soon wrapped itself around one of the heroes!

"Gaugh…." Lunaro yelped off from being tied around the waist tightly and pulled into the air from a mighty thrust pull where…CobraCheetah stood on the roof un-scratched by that earlier attack!

"HE SURVIVED!" Joe's group screamed out in shock to believe this guy was alive after that attack that blow up into a dome, not possible?

"WOW! He's real fast, but we should have seen him move?" Gemini spoke in shock and disbelief, unknowing how the enemy moved so quickly in a flash?

"No…he played the vanish act, that's how he got behind us!" Kendokou dryly explained off with a serious tone that the enemy almost seem fast, but he could vanish and reappear without ever being the wiser?

"Then I better cut in….**MACH-ROD BLADES!**" Machrod exclaimed out, as he suddenly brought out tonga-like energy blades from his wrist. "PRrisihhmmm….." Then he swings them back before shouting out his second wave of an attack. "**MACH-ROD AIR SLICERS!**" Then from that, he fires off white energy slice sword beams from his tonfa-blades right at the opponent. "Thoush-thoush-thoush-thoush-thoush….." From so many, CobraCheetah actually smirked before jumping off to dodge while his whip still had a captive until….

"BReecruumm….." One of the blades of energy sliced through the whip which set Lunaro free from her hold!

"Gaugh..pant..pant-huuuagh?" Lunaro flew away from this dangerous creature with a look of anger in her eyes while trying to catch her breath from almost being suffocating!

"Well, I take back what I said, you are not 'all' half bad? Perhaps this world has some interesting challengers for us after all?" CobraCheetah remarks off from seeing that his prey has some bark to add to their bite, he smirks with interest that perhaps this will give him a challenge after all?

"I suggest you get ready to face the music buddy, we got you surrounded!" Lyric exclaimed off with a boastful attitude, seeing the gang had this villain outnumber here, or so it seemed?

"Clumph….." Suddenly, something hit the ground that was behind the group of heroes, as they and their foe looks to see what's going on. "Bruffruhmm-bruuffhhmm…SToomphmm…." From the clouds appeared an entire army of Spear-Guardsmen, Combat-Fighters, and Venom Stalkers! "Gruuvhhmm…" They each ready themselves to prepare to fight off the foes that are before them.

"GAAhhhAAAHHHAAHHH!" Senseless Joe, Plankboard, and Cubey had cartoon wide eyes popping out with their mouths opening from lashing out their screams! There was well over thousands to hundreds of thousands that stood between them!

"Reoow…RAAUUOORrrgh….." Suddenly, there were two roaring growl voices, and the robot army moved aside to present to the groups surprise, two more of Queen Tigress' Generals have arrived!

"Ah, Carbonelion and Tikor, what took you fellas so long?" CobraCheetah rejoices off from noticing his two Generals have finally decided to join in on the fun now.

"We had to knock some sense into them robots, both literally and figuratively on his words!" Tikor exclaimed off from showing his bone club's mace to state off his own brutal point in what he had to do in waking up their army after so long.

"Have you regain the gem, the queen wants it now, you can play all you like afterwards!" Carbonelion sternly scolded his general hunter that their queen demands for the gem now!

"But of course?" CobraCheetah replies off while showing the gem within his hand with pride of taking it from the group. "Well boys and girls, I would almost say you be our equals, except any chance you had went down with the hope you lost this." The cheetah remarks off to mention that too the heroes, they could have had a shot to rival him, but what CobraCheetah's words hold more meaning them they appear to be!

"Indeed heroes, you will fall like many others, once the queen breaks the seal, our powers shall be restored and we shall be invincible!" Carbonelion exclaims off while looking to the group that dares to stand between the Tigress Empire and it's plans of world conquest!

"Not if we can stop you…." Gemini snapped off at the Generals, before he, Lyric, Senseless Joe's goof lot team tried to charge the foes, but….

"Wrong-O! ROOOARRGhh…." Tikor snaps off at the foes against the army before opening his mouth to make…a loud roar! "PUUWWwuohmmmm….." Of course what caught the rest off guard was that the roar was so strong, it released a shockwave burst that blasted everything in it's path, breaking it down and pushing the rebel forces off guard backwards!

"Gaauugh, tiger slop!" Lyric yelped in disgust, as he got some spit from Tikor on his fur?

"No, it's a wailing voice, he's able to make a loud sonic boom from his voice!" Nick explained off from noticing what this General's speciality was, and it was a real problem?

"Why didn't we hear that story?" Diego complained that if Tikor could do that, why wasn't it listed as a warning to the group facing the Generals now?

"Never mind, lets just get the other one!" Lunaro stated off that they need not bother with the details, as she was picking up the paste with a recovered Gemini and Lyric following her lead.

"Fools!" Carbonelion mutters out, as he soon drew his two swords out of his holders, and position himself in an X-cross formation!

"Hm…." Kendokou's stern eyes flashed from the light from noticing something off, sensing danger afoot? "Haineko! Block them with your sands!" The man closed his eyes to just issue out an order for the were-cat girl to do her specialty.

"Hugh?" Haineko flinched from being asked this and would have questioned for a reason, but saw it very clear to just act instead of stalling for thought?

"RARRrooghhh…." Carbonelion makes a loud roar, and then he swings his swords across that end up unleashing a strong gale slicing wind attack at the charging heroes! "SLIISSsiihmm…creuhmm…BOOmmmgrughmmm…." Before either could do anything, a suddenly wall of sand blocked both sides and took most of that attack, but pushed the heroes back from the exploding shockwave. They saw it was Haineko's ability that saved them while looking at the General, seeing that he was incredibly strong to make a force impact that destroyed a hard wall of heavy sand and launched them backwards, it's crazy?

"Hugh…that was close….YOU TRYING TO BE CUT!" Haineko panted from being completely wiped out from trying to take that attack before snapping at the group that were so blind to charge in without thinking first!

"But how'd you manage to….?" Gemini was about to ask how Haineko knew the enemy would try such an attack when they couldn't predict it from trying to be so fast?

"I foresaw the enemy, it's without a doubt, that they each are fairly more powerful to be earn their rank as generals!" Kendokou explained off with a dry mark with his strict tone, that they are underestimating the General enemies, as a force not to be truffle without caution! "We'll need to be more serious, if we can save the world?" He exclaimed off that if this group of put together heroes was gonna save the planet, they better be at their 'A' game!

"Man, mister serious gloom here's scolding us, this must be the near end of the world?" Lyric exclaimed off to remark how being scolded by Kendokou was only a thing to be done when they were facing something that spelled the doom for the world?

"And it gets worst….LOOK!" Cubey nervously stated before gasping out loud to point at something coming at the group!

"We go now….!" Tikor spoke, as both Generals leave the scene to let their robot army take the charge to get in the heroes way!

"IT'S AN ARMY OF ROBOTS! How we get by them?" Plankboard asked in surprise, cautious and concern to how they gotta battle an army of robots to face the real challengers?

"There's only one way, we gotta split into teams, board that island and defeat the Tigress Empire!" Senseless Joe spoke out with one of his rarely seen serious ideas in what's gotta be done here, and that's to get to the floating island itself where the enemy's stronghold is located.

"Wow Joe, that sounds pretty solid!" Lyric spoke off in being surprised that the goofiest person in the group came up with a good plan? "I can probably hold the bots trying to advance at the city a bit, and you guys can go after them Generals!" The rocker hedgehog spoke from having his guitar out, ready to do some battle.

"Alright, here's the plan, so listen good!" Nick nods off from seeing that everyone is all ready, as he lays down the plan while the army slowly approaches their destination. "I want those that can fly to go air-board; Lunaro and Diego will go over the top of the top pyramid!" He points out the groups known flyers to go straight to the top of the island's fortress.

"Got it!" The two mentioned characters replied in knowing what their job is to do.

"Haineko, Senseless Joe's team, go with Machrod with his Chaos Control powers! Try to get to the bottom entrance of the island!" Nick explains out the second part of his game plan of having this group head off to take the front entrance.

"Roger!" Joe's band of goofs replied off with medals and dressed like soldiers while Machrod and Haineko just nodded to Nick's plan.

"Kendokou, you get Gemini and myself, my powers within the Duel Monster realm should create an opening to cross it closer enough to where the queen lies along with the gem." Nick explains his third step in the plan where he comes with the last remaining group and plan to go directly for the heart of the problem….the one in charge!

"Okay!" Gemini replied off with an 'OK' thumb sign while Kendokou nods silently in a focus expression face in understanding what needs to be done here.

"Think you can join up later to back up air-support?" Nick turns to ask if Lyric, the one staying behind to hold off the robot army can join up later?

"You bet, just gotta try a new song on the guys here before flowing in the air!" Lyric smiles while holding up a thumb in saying 'A-OK' to that response. "Trust me, I'l rendezvous with you guys after this!" The rocker exclaimed of with a cocky attitude that he'll join the group later, and that's a promise.

"If you or anyone else get left behind, we'll keep moving on ahead until you can reach us." Kendokou spoke off with a blank emotion that if any are falling behind, the rest will just have to keep moving and hope that backup will arrive later on.

"Gee, that's comforting?" Haineko exclaimed with a sheepish smile with a sweatdrop, what a way to sound so caring for others?

"Crusuhhqruhmm…." Suddenly from behind Diego's back, he grown out large bat wings "Okay, the game is on now! Sky Demon Chi's got me ready to fly!" Diego exclaimed off with his newfound wings to rise him up, ready for some action.

"Just follow me, and stay close!" Lunaro spoke in remarking that this guy had to make so many puns that it was almost starting to get old?

"Fluophm-fluohpm…." Soon the two flyers took off towards the skies for the top of the island's fortress!

"Everyone stay close….**CHAOS CONTROL!**" Machrod issues out to his group coming with him, as he spoke those words out! "PRroushhmmm…" Then the group with Machrod vanished into thin air, as they were teleported towards the destination on the island!

"Now it's our turn, let's go!" Nick stated off, as his was the last group that needed to go, as he closed his eye to focus, before the wind blows his hair to reveal his other eye was….a golden egyptian item, known as the Millennium Eye! "PRsisitrushhphmm….." Soon Nick used his powers to make the others be surrounded by a black dome cover like sphere before it faded into nothingness with them disappearing into it!

Now it was just Lyric VS. the entire robot army, one question would be running through his head….can he handle the task?

"Alright, you robots wanna rock this party out, I'll gladly turn up the beat with a new hit single of mine that's fitting for this Halloween Night!" Lyric challenged off to the hundredths to thousands, to possibly ten-thousand robots marching down, all were getting their weapons set! "I call this number, 'The Apocalypse Execution', _Rock Spirits! Away!_" Then after that, he plays his guitar axe with a loud rock melody, which in turn summoned a few different color spirits that at the moment had no form? But once the hedgehog of rock starts, he knows how the battle is gonna turn out, as he begins to rock!

"Thoush-thoush!" The robot army tries to blast the incoming rock spirits, but they just go right through them!

**_He's…..got _**

Some Combat-Fighters tries to jump off to hit the spirits, but they phase through….while doing something inside them.

**_A power and force that non have seen before!_**

"Sprriizizitrizz…BOommm….." The robots sparked uncontrollably before exploding in a bright flames?

**_He's….got_**

"Ruushhh…." Some Spear-Guardsmen were shooting with their spears at the spirits flying in the air?

**_The ability to rule from everything on Earth_**

"RAARRruuuAARrghhh!" Venom Stalkers screeched like bats, as they tried to blast the spirits with their cannons, but it just destroyed the solid matters?

**_No….One…._**

But the spirits became like rock stars, and played their musical numbers at them!

**_Can ever taken him down….._**

"BRRisisitrizizizi…." The flying robots were sparking from the wave of music hitting them until...?

**_His power lies at his siiiide _**

"ROOAArruughhhh…." Then from the spirits, created a giant being that could almost look like the apocalypse's true form!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"BASshhh…." The giant spirit bashed it's fist into the ground and crushed a good hundred robots to scrap!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"ROOORRRuuuhhh!" The giant spirit roared out which shook a few Venom Stalkers to lose their flight path.

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"Garuughhmm…." Soon the giant spirit took a deep breath just before….

**_No one can escape, the Apocalypse Execution_**

"BRRuushh..Frrugruummmh….." He launched a giant inferno blast from his mouth that took all the robots by surprise!

"Now for round two!" Lyric exclaimed out from seeing the first act was done, now he started to jam his music up to round two!

**_We know,_**

"Destroy, for the Empire!" One of the robots issued out it's function order programing!

**_The fate of the world is lying in his hands_**

"Fruusihhmm-ssruuhmm….." The spirits off rock were circling around the flying robots, as the enemy tried to focus, but missed until…..

**_We know,_**

"GRAauughhh…." But most of the Venom Stalkers ended up being tricked to blasting their own fellow robots?

**_That he is a foe that no one can…match_**

"Kur-Boomm…BOomm….." The robots on the ground were exploding into pieces while the flyers saw they were tricked!

**_No….One…._**

"BRAshhPUuhhmm…." Then some of the spirits of rock made their guitars solid to bash the back of the Venom Stalkers!

**_Can ever take him down…._**

"CRUsshhmmm…..KUR-BOommm…." The enemies of the skies hit the ground just as they soon exploded from crashing contact!

**_His power lies at his siiiide_**

Then the apocalypse spirit rose up from the flames to begin another fight!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"ROOARruughhh!" The giant spirit roared out from the robots trying to stop him with little effect of their blasting weapons!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"THRrusuhh…BAammm….." Then his eyes were flashing before blasting at the ground that exploded with it's beams!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"GRruuvhh..grugurghhmm…." Then the giant spirit continued to firing the beam that was piercing the ground to dig and turn it's path towards the other robots.

**_No one can escape, the Apocalypse Execution_**

"GRrauughhh…." The robot army makes out a scream from the impact scattering them all around.

"Alright, time for my long rocking flashing moment to kick in!" Lyric exclaimed off from seeing how his battle is doing, as he makes some moves to pretty much please a crowd. He was jamming up his guitar with lights and his spirits of Rock and Roll swirling around to give him that feeling. More of the robots tries to blast him, but all attacks are either blocked or dodged away by the rocker himself, as if danger meant little to him? Soon he begins to pick up from where he was signing off before from almost bringing the curtain call to this!

**_No….One…._**

Soon the giant spirit appeared again, only this time, he held….a really big sword!

**_Can ever take him down (dooownnhaawoo)_**

"ROOAARRRughhhh!" With a mighty roar, he soon brought down a sky-mountain blade from the heavens while Lyric was seen really jamming the beat on the last part!

**_His power lies at his siiiide…_**

"BAAammmgruuvhhmmm…." The sword bashed across the near thousands army on both ground and air, wiping them out!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"BRAanghh…" Then each rock spirit played their guitar a loud beat into the skies!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"BRRiighhnn…." Then even Lyric played a hard cord note which was sent into the skies!

**_The Apocalypse Execution_**

"Thruusoh-thruhosh-thruoshm…." All the notes were sent into the sky above the giant spirit of Apocalypse!

**_No one can escape, the Apocalypse Execution_**

Lyric was stretching out that last word while something was starting to happen! "Bam-Bam-Bam..BRUUghmmm…." Soon the last notes of the repeated lyrics of the song were being repeated! As the Apocalypse figure stood to watch the raining bright lights that hammered on the last of the robot army, till all was scrapped! Then a bit afterwards, the spirits were swirling around until they rejoin themselves in the posing rock star singer who finished his sing number, namely Lyric? Almost like he was awaiting the roaring cheers of the crowd, which non came before he opened his eyes to smirk at his work?

"Thank you! Thank You!" Lyric replied off to the audience of nothing but scrap metal and some destroyed path. "You've been a great audience, I would perform an encore, but…." Lyric was about to say he perform again, but there was something that came up, as he saw the reason. "You're all to pieces, so…see yah?" Lyric exclaimed from noticing he had no audience left to hear his music, so without any further stay, he decides to hop with his axe-guitar to create a melody note path from him playing a song to give him flight!

* * *

><p>Mean while, at HIGH-TECH HQ, Halon Oni Surmize was in his office before he got word of the events befalling the city!<p>

"So it's begun, just as the prophecy told…." Halon spoke to himself from looking out from his window, seeing the panic and fear taking the streets. It's mostly from the island's appearance that folks are worrying all over or think it's a publicity stunt without acknowledging the true dangers from within? "HIGH-TECH is suppose to be the best force of military might with weaponry very advance for defense, but it seems we misjudge our current tech….?" The Vice-President mutters out from some of his company's military forces battling some of the surviving armies of the Tigress Empire, it's a even stalemate…for now? "That's where you come in…?" Halon spoke towards some shady character hiding in the corner of the room, as it was a large person with glowing red eyes!

"Just say the word, and I'll eliminate all obstacles!" The hidden figure spoke with a robotic mix voice, definitely not sounding human, but more machine. Stating he'll take care of the problem in his own matter of handling.

"That won't be needed until much later!" Halon exclaimed off the offer before looking outside where the battle is going on, as he looks to the island once again. "As I speak, the group I assembled will handle the most, but when it comes….you know what you must do!" Halon explained that he sent some chosen heroes to handle the task at hand, but when it comes to the later part of the battle, this mysterious figure will make his move.

"Consider it done!" The hidden figure replied out, as he turns to make stomping noises from leaving the scene. "GWah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He even made off with a evil laughter, as if he was going to follow those orders, but in his own way?

Halon looked back at the person he spoke to had left, as he ushers out these words. "If this battle isn't stop, then the planet will fall! By HIGH-TECH's standard title, and by my name, it will not come to that!" Halon declared out with a serious stone cold focus, certain that he shall not let the planet fall so much as his company stands!

"BREakiishhmm….." Then without warning, some Venom Stalkers bursted into the room's large glass windows!

"Grruuhmm…." The robots growled from noticing the Vice-President, as they prepare to attack him when….

"**Invisible Blade Cutters!**" The Vice-President whispered out, as we see a slit big bladed sword in his hands before….

"Slice-slice-slcie-aslicchhmm…." Without another warning, some slices of unseen appearance were striking agains the robots before…. "KUr-BOommhh….." They were ripped to pieces and exploded from afterwards, nothing but destroyed scarp on the company's floors?

"HIGH-TECH is never going to let it's name be tarness without showing it's full forces at work!" Halon exclaimed from appearing on the opposite of his attackers, holding his blade with one hand to the ground. His eyes glared up from staring at the defeated enemies, to him not being apart of the battle, he is far more dangerous and is not to be underestimated by just being a vice-president!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the island, Tigress has her Generals gather around in the large thrown chamber room for the gem she now holds.<p>

"Rejoice my Generals! The time to regain our powers, is FINALLY…AT…HAND!" Tigra spoke to give her generals the satisfaction, as she waves her hands over the gem uttering these ancient words of magic! "Akata-Mutale-Mutala-EkaToka-MAI-LEE!" Once the queen was finished inscribing out the words of what she was casting, the rest was soon about to happen!

"BRriisughhhmmm….." The gem was glowing, as some waves of energy was overflowing around the object before. "BRruushooohpmm…." The energy escaped and filled the room with the light, as four beams soon came into contact with the four host in the room!

"ROARRRruughhhh!" The four roared out from feeling something, as the light began to die down, all those in the chamber rose up with overjoy in feeling…complete!

"At last, it feels GOOD to be all powerful again?" CobraCheetah exclaimed with a sly smile, he crunches his hand from feeling his power has now reached back to what it once was!

"Tikor missed STRENGTH! Now I can Smash enemies with full intent!" Tikor roared out with excitement, feeling his strength return, he can now begin his reckless acts again!

"Then my queen, we will no longer need our rejuvenating coffin chambers, we are…." Carbonelion was about to speak of no longer needing the chamber coffins they prepared to recharge them, but before they could leave however….

"No….Something is amiss?" Tigra spoke from looking to herself, touching the gem from sensing something was off?

"Hugh?" The generals stopped to turn to their queen, what could she mean…a problem?

"Hugh? NOOOoohhhh…..!" Tigra screeched off in fury before slamming the gem on the table before explaining her reason! "The gem has been tempered with, our forms are unstable!" The queen roared out in fury, some how, they have a slit fallback to their return to power, and it may be fatal to them!

"Waugh?" Tikor yelped in surprise by what the queen has mentioned?

"Surely you jest?" CobraCheetah asked if the queen was pulling their leg here?

"How did this happen?" Carbonelion asked with a serious face, wondering how it has come to this?

The queen thought over long and hard, until a bolt flash acquired that she recalled an image of the past! "Of course, the last battle, one of the sorceress' fired a strong lightning spell, but that's not all?" Tigra explained the first part of what has taken effect on the gem, as her powers sensed something else on it as well? "Someone's energy was last held which the gem absorbed and somehow placed into us just before our return?" Tigra explained off that someone else's hand was at work, disrupting their powers merging back into their proper owners.

"Do you mean…that we are…." CobraCheetah was about to ask if they are no longer as they should be, but...

"No, we are whole again, but it seems that our life-long quest to become gods has been…changed?" Tigra explained that while they are all powerful once again, their path to staying god-likes has run into a new problem? "We are at our strongest, but their is a weakness….if we are weaken enough, our bodies will decompose and it will take long rejuvenation in our respond chamber capsules to become whole again!" The queen explained off, so if they are beaten, their bodies will disappear only to be in their chambers to regain their strength, and it will take longer for the process to finish?

"Then my queen, we must begin again to fix this!" Tikor asked off that they must fix this problem before they can truly be as they were, but...

"Wait!" Carbonelion halted the action, as his ears were picking up the noises from the destroyed robots and the ones entering their sanctuary! "Gooarrgh….we have uninvited guest trespassing on our island?" The general growls in not believing the timing, the people they meant have started to invade their fortress, bold, but foolish!

"So the fools got by the robots and are coming…for us? To bad the hunters will become the hunted instead!" CobraCheetah shrug off that the matter meant so little to him, the only thing that he wants…is to hunt the prey!

"Then go deal with them while I figure out how this came to be?" Tigra issued to point her finger out of her chambers for her generals to go out and stop the heroes from proceeding any further! "Stop them from coming into my chambers!" The queen does not want anything or anyone to stop her, she has at least return and the last thing she wants….is more heroes stopping her!

With that, the generals leave to find and eliminate the intruding heroes that have entered their sanctum! Leaving Tigra alone on her throne to focus on the problem at hand, on what is the meaning of all of this?

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE: TIKOR<strong>

Outside at the very top of the pyramid, we see Deigo and Lunaro have landed on the top. They begin to search for anyway to get inside to find the main cause of their troubles?

"We've made it here, now to play our hand of fate?" Diego stated off from noticing that the two flyers have arrived at their spot, as he suddenly decides to call his demon wings back into his body.

"Save the card puns for later Diego, we need to act fast to join the others in finding the queen?" Lunaro dryly remarked her friend from trying to use his boring puns and that they have to get serious.

"Hmmm….?" Suddenly, Diego's eyes flinched from seeing something about to appear! "**CRAZY EIGHT!**" The man shouted out his attack, as he held out his arms with open palm hands before…. "Frooushhmmm…froushhmm..froushhmm…." He unleashed dozens among dozens of play-cards straight at something! "Cliph-cliph-cliphmm…." From the hit targets, they were Spear-Guardsmen from an entrance from the top that saw the flyers land.

"BRzizitrizizihmm….." The robots were deactivated, leaving them shut down and useless to stop the group?

"We need to get moving, if a few guards were blocking the top, then it means there's a good chance of an entrance?" Lunaro spoke to Diego from believing that if these bots were guarding the top entrance, then it may very well lead downwards to the queen's chambers?

"Perfect, way to get an Ace from the top deck?" Diego smirked off with a cheery face in seeing this wasn't too bad, or so it seemed?

"ROARRrughhh….." Suddenly, and earth-shattering quake was heard from the entire area moving from the force that got the two heroes attention before…? "BASHhuummm…" Suddenly from the floor board broke off to much of the group's surprise to find….Tikor? "All who dare to trespass on our sacred island will be smashed to pieces!" Tikor exclaimed off in stating the first of the warnings, if these two value their lives, they best leave before he gets through with them.

"Uagh, why must we get the big, dumb, oafs on this mission?" Lunaro signs to slap her forehead, finding this first general opponent to be a lunkhead that doesn't think much with the brain, but with his muscles?

"Keep your game face on, this guy's a General, and from what we've seen, he's no push over?" Diego warned his ally that their foe won't be so easy to beat from rank title above else. "Time to use this….**ELECTRIC CARD PRISON!**" Diego exclaimed before calling out his next attack move. "Frouphm-frouphm-frouphm….." Soon he unleashed a wave of play cards to circle around Tikor's position with a plan up his sleeve. "Brizizziitrisishmmm….." Then later off, it gave off a discharge of electricity which surprised Tikor from noticing this move?

"Huagh…what trickery is this?" Tikor asked puzzled by the strange technique that is used to imprison him?

"A prison of my cards, you won't escape from that without burning upon touching it, and only I can disable it!" Diego explained off with a sly smile, seeing he's caught the foe in his trap, nothing were to say an easy win…maybe too easy?

"You dare think this could hold the mighty, TIKOR!" Tikor snaps before yelling out in fury that someone dare to think lowly of him! "ROAARRUUUGHhhh….." Then the brutish General makes a loud roar that was starting to shake the very area itself?

"BREakkrishhmm….." Suddenly from the roaring voice, Tikor ends up breaking off the prison of electric play-cards Diego used away from him!

"Guagh/Uuagh….?" Both Diego and Lunaro yelps backwards with their arms up to protect themselves from the powerful shockwave!

"So much for your plan, we'll just have to fight with everything we have!" Lunaro snarled off to Diego, trapping this guy won't do any good, they'll have to face him head on. "FRusuhophmm….Brisihmmm….." She forges from her hands, a long sword with a black blade, the cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. "Feel the wrath of this blade; **_Heaven Chain Slaying Moon!_**" The winged hedgehog exclaimed from introducing her sword's name to her surrounding viewers.

"Guess I best go a bit more overkill too, bringing out my best Ace in the holes!" Diego shrugs off in seeing he's gonna have to get a tad more focus in this fight, as he brings out….A SPRAY BOTTLE? "First off, prepare to get spray, buddy!" Diego exclaimed off to Tikor to be prepared, as he aims his weapon of choice which didn't seem threatening to many for known reasons on first appearances?

"You think a little window cleaning will stop me! Roooarrugh!" Tikor snapped off with eye-filled rage fury while not paying close attention to the item Diego even carries!

As the charging enemy approaches, Diego squeezed the trigger to the spray bottle before something happened…. "PRUSSGruuhmm…BRASshhmmm…." Without warning what so ever, it expel out green/yellow flames that burst forth right at the target! "CLUrrhumm….!" The surprise attack caught the charging foe off guard to not dodge in time, but get blasted backwards from the exploding force!

"URraghhh!" Tikor yelps from hitting the walls, somehow that attack launched him backwards with a pretty powerful force that was clearly un-expective?

"Sorry, but this was my **_Exploding Burst Spray_**, instead of clean spray, it expels a burst of flames that blasted you backwards, gets them overtime." Diego remarks off to explain how his little item works, it may looked like a simple house cleaning item, but the stuff inside it was pretty powerful to watch out!

"Roooarrughhh…." Tikor roars out annoyed from being tricked, as he stares at his opponent with fury before planning something. "**TIGER WAIL!**" Tikor roars out his attack, as he swung his arms off, opened his mouth before…. "BLARRRruuaahhhhaahhh….." He unleashed a mighty shock-wave cracker sound-wave that was blasting everything in his path.

"GRRusuhhmmm….." The shockwave was pushing Diego backwards along with the debris that was almost hitting him?

"Hmmph, thanks for distracting him, Diego!" The voice of Lunaro came from above, as she took her weapon into hand before diving down to take a swing. "**BLACK MOON FANG!**" She ended up creating a red outline of Chaos Energy to shroud her sword before slashing it against Tikor! "CLAssphmmm….." That one hit ended up making a colossal blast that created a lot of smoke that covered the area while Diego noticed that Tikor's attack ceased, thinking he was down?

"Did you get him, HUGH?" Diego was about to ask if Lunaro manage to win that fight, but soon stopped himself from getting his answer…in the worst possible meaning!

Suddenly from the smoke cloud, Lunaro's attack hit, but Tikor had manage to block the attack with his axe which shocked the winged hedgehog girl that her strongest move was stopped so easily!

"That all you got, and here I thought you could match my power?" Tikor snarled off from being pretty disappointed that Lunaro could only use up that little much power which did nothing to him, not even a scratch!

"WUUppoowhh….." Then suddenly, Tikor reveals his other weapon, his bone club mace, and took a critical hit swing against the shock girl!

"PRSsuuhmmm…." From that force of hit, it launched Lunaro off like a sky-rocket at top speed! "Uuuuaaaghhh….?" The girl yelps out a slit cry on pain from the shock-force of being bashed by such power, it was truly inhuman! "CLASpphumm…" Lunaro ended up crashing against the other side of the fortress, buried under some rubble from creating an opening?

"Ouch! That's gonna smear?" Diego flinched from seeing that kinda power hit poor Lunaro, she would be sore from that attack. But then, he suddenly snapped to reality from forgetting he was in the fight too! "Uh-Oh! **_CHI SPIRITUAL STAFF!_**" With enough luck, Diego summoned out a normal staff with golden pavements, a loop ring at the middle top with dried salamander and blow-fish sticking out of the corners and a center aqua-blue orb on the top of it. "POWwwhhmmm..bruufruphmm…." Lucky was right, as Diego used his staff to take the bashing force of Tikor's bone club and axe all at the same time, and it wasn't easy! "Grrrrugh…even when I've got my cat's like strength, you're a tough one?"

"Don't think you can get out of this alive!" Tikor snaps at his next foe that was doing all he can to fight against the weight of the General's power! "We have all regain the power that was taken, you are nothing to us now!" Tikor bragged out to his foe that from what the queen already did, the Tigress Empire is now full in power and non can match them!

"_So that's it!_" Diego spoke in his mind with his serious face facing his tough opponent. "_They gain their power, and to think, one of them was clearly about more then a match for us to begin with?_" He recalled the events of CobraCheetah's appearance, that guy moved pretty fast, almost like he disappeared at will? "_That cheetah fella wasn't kiddin', we are in trouble here?_" Diego felt that if this battle keeps going on like this much longer, any of the heroes might not last a moment longer against the generals? "Grrrr, but that don't mean I'm calling it quits yet!" Diego mutters out from his mouth from trying to keep his strong foe from attacking him before trying something with….his eyes glowy red. "TRruushhmmm….." Then without warning, a bright red beam was blasted out of those glowing eyes! "Brruushmmm….Kur-pooowwhhmm…." Tikor flinch backwards from luckily guarding the move he just witness that hit him while Diego manage to catch his breath.

"Hmmmph? What's this?" Tikor replied back a bit phased from that unexpected move, never seeing or expecting it from Diego to pull off?

"I'm gonna give you some taste of my power….I was only saving it up, but I got some…right here! **HEAT VISION!**" Diego exclaimed off that he was saving this stuff for later, but decides it's now or never, as he planned to launch his attack. "TRUsshhmmm…bruusshmm…." The red beams from his eyes are fired once more, but Tikor is not so easily about to fall from seeing that attack again, as he blocks it with both his weapons!

"That's impressive, but still can't…." Tikor was about to make a cocky remark that even an ability like that won't be enough against his tough build up until something cut him off.

"WORrruuuwwhhh….." Suddenly, a howling noise was heard before something dashed out like a shadow "BASshhhmm….." The being's attack collided with the unexpected Tikor which soon knocked him forward!

"URrghhh….." Tikor yelps out from getting buried under some rubble, didn't expecting another foe to pop up like that!

From looking closely, the aided figure was seen from the shadows and smoke that it created, and it was….Lunaro? But there was a difference with her….. a lot more then her usual, more beastlized? Lunaro's appearance show's she has grown a few inches taller, two new bat wings spurge out from her lower back side, her feet and platforms will change into more demonic looking claw feet, she's also has claws on her fingertips which can be returnable on her command. Small furry purple tufts, two starting from her collarbone and stretching around her neck, and one each on her wrists and ankles, she even has her tail stretched and it provided a sharp blade edge, as well as seemingly white-purple skin. Her quills were stretched out long down to her waist, and have decorative black markings stretching from her covered chest and shoulders, her teeth will be sharply pointy when she draws them out if necessary and her eyes have changed into crimson red eyes, completing the transformation. This was Lunaro in a form she refers to, Hollow Lunaro, being seen as almost a Werewolf, but bat mix creation!

"So, you went all Hollow Lunaro on him?" Diego stated off from noticing how much Lunaro had changed into something different, Hollow Lunaro, as the form's name stated?

"Can it! Ruuugh, I was mad enough that no one treats me like that without feeling some pain!" Lunaro growls in fury at her ally for making jokes when she was more clearly mad that this General treated her like nothing, and she tends to make Tikor pay!

"Garughhh….!" Suddenly, Tikor bursted out of the rubble he was buried, getting both fighters attention while looking steamed! "Don't think you've won, weather it's from Power and Strength, non can beat me!" Tikor was soon preparing to fire off another shockwave attack by taking his breath in!

"Here he comes again…." Diego exclaimed off from when the two were preparing a position for another attack when?

"**ROCKIN' BEAT!**" The voice of Lyric was heard, just before something surprisingly happened! "Bam-Bam-Bam….." A couple attacks soon hit the giant brute tiger in the back which caught him off guard!

"Guuarghh!" Tikor yelps from a back handed attack, as the attacker flew from the sky to land near the heroes!

"Lyric!" Diego and Lunaro called out surprised, the hedgehog rocker made it to join up with them after all?

"Hey guys, hope my timing's perfect, if you're starting to get serious from your expresses?" Lyric exclaimed off a sly matter of his timing being perfect, especially from seeing how Diego and even Lunaro look like they were getting through something tough?

"What's that suppose to mean!" Lunaro snapped in thinking that was an insult she heard just now!

"Wait…look!" Diego stopped the two hedgehogs from about to have an argument from seeing….Tikor about to stand up, but something seem off?

"Urrghh…darn…..my body…rough…is unable to hold it's form together?" Tikor quenches from feeling his body won't last long from the damages he's receiving? "I didn't imagine ….they could be strong enough to damage me this far,….burgh...anymore, and I'll turn into nothings and return to my rejuvenation chamber?" The brute General exclaimed off to himself of what shall happen while getting to his feet, weapons in hands while not knowing he gave the secret out to the heroes!

"Looks like we have a shot, we must strike him with every Ace play move to beat the General, you game!" Diego exclaimed off with his fist gripping tightly in seeing an open opportune chance to strike now.

"For once, I'm ready to play my WILD Card in the act! Roooarrugh!" Lunaro smiles with a creepy grin from her beastly form in ready to go all wild on her target exile making off a loud roar!

"Then we need some music to spice things up, I'll play a beat, here goes!" Lyric exclaimed off from seeing that from this situation, they need music to move things along. "I call this number; '_Burning Champion Spirits_', lets hit it off!" The rock' n roll hedgehog declared out while starting to bring a jam up beat while his rock spirits were swirling around, creating the background musical features added for the bonus!

**_It's time to rise, my friends_**

"PERISH! **TIGER'S ANGRY FURY!**" Tikor roared out his next un-expected attack, just as he held his two weapons up in his arms. "PRRrusuhhhmmmm…." He swung both his axe and club-mace charged with energy at a fast rate down at the heroes!

"BURrrggiinnnn….." Soon Lyric played a heavy note which fired off a ton of notes before…. "BAAmmhh….." They manage to break off the axe's attack just in time, but there was still more to come!

**_The Unstoppable BURNING Spirit!_**

"FRrusuhhhmmm….." Then from around the smoke cloud from the fallen axe came the energized bone club swinging right at the group, but….

"**Yu-Mo-Gui-Gwai-Fai-Di-Zao…..**" Diego was casting a powerful known Chi spell which was making his staff glow a powerful green aura before….the chant was competed! "TRruushhmmm…" Diego aimed the staff to fire the completed spell right at the other attacking weapon. "Boom-Boomm, KURBAamm…" Diego was luckily able to fire enough force to break the club from ever getting close to the group.

"ROOAARRgh…..**TIGER WAIL!**" Tikor roared out in fury, he plans to finish off the heroes with his strongest move after taking in his breath again! "GURRVvhmmmm….." Soon he launched his strongest attack right at the heroes with almost nothing stopping it!

**_For you, I'll go anywhere?_**

"RoouurghhAahhh…..HEeeyyahhh….." Lunaro however made a loud roar of determination, charged forth with her beastly strength to claw through that attack! "KUR-POoowwhhh….." That mighty effort broke through the wailing shock-wave attack with her not slowing down even a bit!

**_Knowing that you'll, never be alone again_**

"WHAAAT!" Tikor exclaimed off in shock, not believing what he was seeing before his eyes! "You've blocked all those attacks?" The general asked off in disbelief, all those attacks and the heroes just keep pushing through! "HOW CAN THAT EVEN BE? What are you?" Tikor asked off in being baffled that anyone could have survived all of that without stopping or getting damage in the process, it's not possible!

"I'll tell you, HEROES!" Lyrics came up first to give off an answer during a brief cease of singing, before wielding his glowing axe guitar for something? "**HEAVY AXE STREAM!**" Lyric shouted off his attack move, just as he swung his axe weapon across the air space. "THRRuushhmm….." From that, it created a energy beam stream from his guitar and fired directly at…Tikor! Just as Lyric continued to sing out his song during the next course.

**_Our bonds will be the key to triumph!_**

"KURRVvhhmm….." The attack hit Tikor by surprise and was now hurling in the air! "GUURRAaavvhhh….." Tikor yelps off from the attack, it's power was strong enough to launch in the sky!

"MY TURN! **LEVITATION! SUPER SPEED! SUPER STRENGTH!** AND FINALLY….**COMBUSTION!**" Diego soon was charging straight at the target with all of his abilities powering up, with just a burning fist railed back…. "KURVVhhmmm….gruuvhhmm….." Then with a mighty blow against Tikor's chest, Diego delivered a soon powerful exploding impact that afterwards….made it's efforts be shown! "KURPOOwwhhhmmm….." The blast was so powerful with all those moves of speed, fly, and strength, the bright light blinded everyone!

"GUUUAARRRAaahh….?" Tikor roared out in pain from when the light faded, he was soaring even higher! "ARrrughhhh?" Tikor tried to get himself rebalance, but the attacks were still not finished with him!

**_We feel the burning of our souls - and…it SHOUTS!_**

"IT ENDS….**DOOM CHAOS BLAST!**" Lunaro soon appeared next, as she roared out her next attack…. "RAAroughhh…." She raised open her mouth to summon the same attack, only now in her new form, it'll be more powerful then before! "TRRrouushshpmmmm…" Soon she launched the crimson energy attack straight out of her mouth directly towards her target….. "TRRrisuuhhmmmm….." The attack was large and powerful, as Tikor regain his balance…only to see the attack swallow him up!

**_Now let's, merge them all to, be the, hearts of the next day…_**

"This…CAN'T…BEEEE…..!" Tikor was slowly shouting off from within the blast crimson stream before everything started to fade and then…. "KURPOOOFFhmmm….." A sudden explosion was seen that covered the skies from a giant orange burst cloud, no doubt taking out what the blast had hit?

**_We'll take flight and fight…. We're the Champions Today!_**

Soon the gang was descending back to the ground while Lyric was slowly finishing up his song.

"We….we actually did it! We stopped one of the Generals?" Diego spoke off in complete surprise, almost hard to believe this himself?

"Pant-Pant….I guise, we had a hidden card trick up our sleeve?" Lunaro panted off a bit exhausted before making a humor remark to Diego with a little smile on her face.

"And that….is all he wrote!" Lyric exclaimed off to say before he finished making the slow mix of his song be finished with a little finishing rock touch of a calm victory melody!

"CRUUsshhmm….." Suddenly, everyone's attention was focus on seeing someone make a big fall on the ground, which turn out to be…Tikor, with his body almost fading? "I….lost…gurragh, forgive me….my queen?" Tikor admitted his lost out from his fallen body, as he soon fell into an unconscious state. "BRisisittriizizihhmm…." Soon Tikor's body disappeared into spores that were slowly leading a trail into the building which the group noticed!

"Well, we can bet that if we follow his trail, he'll lead us to their center base of operation!" Lyric spoke off from noticing that from the trail of Tikor's spore energy of himself, can take them to where they need to go.

"Good play for the game kid, I like that style of your thinking." Diego complimented Lyric for thinking up a plan that could help them out.

"Come on, we go as we are, no telling how the others maybe fairing if that lunghead was the third most dangerous General!" Lunaro exclaimed out to the group that they best follow and hurry onwards. If one general of that caliber was tough, anyone of a stronger rank would be a bigger problem for the others?

"Then I'll play a little healing melody to regain our strength along the way!" Lyric offered out, as he was playing a little harmony tune to help heal all their energy and wounds, etc.

Soon the trio jumps over the crack hole that was made to follow where Tikor's spores would lead them. Which if knowing anything, if they had such a tough time with one General, the others must be having an even tougher time, and they couldn't be more right?

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE: COBRACHEETAH<strong>

Then scene changes to the main entrance to the fortress, where a few destroyed robots lied around from visitors! It's easy to say, that Machrod's group of Haineko, Senseless Joe, Plankboard and Cubey were here, including the latter three that wrote their names on the walls, don't ask?

"GAAAahhhh…" Suddenly, we see Senseless Joe, Cubey and Plankboard running for their lives, looking super scared and letting tears flow off their eyes?

"WHipcrauhmm…Cruhmmm….." And we see how, they were running from a axe that was slicing and breaking up the ground?

"Keep running my prey, you're making this interesting!" The voice of the pursuer spoke, as the light shines on him to reveal….CobraCheetah! "It be no challenge if I caught you easily!" The hunter general exclaimed with a cruel laughter before continuing his chase!

_10 minutes earlier?_

We see the group have finished off the robot Combat-Fighters, as they look around for any signs of anything? Of course, Joe's three man team were dressed like people of New Scotland Yard, as they were observing the structures and the destroyed robots?

"Hmmm, what do you make of this Inspector Joe?" Plankboard asked off the inspector Senseless Joe from trying to solve this mystery case?

"I haven't the foggiest, Constable Plankboard?" Joe replied off to his constable dressed buddy before turning to his other dressed pal? "What about you, Officer Cubey?" The man asked the cube-figure dressed like an officer of scotland yard?

"I say the crime was done without any remorse for the poor things?" Cubey exclaimed off from seeing the damage down to the robots was strictly of a cold response!

"Guys! Could you please focus here?" Haineko remarks off in annoyance that these three whack-o-heads are messing around.

"What you expect from the looney bin?" Machrod turns to state to the were-cat girl that with Joe's group, this is expected?

"Geez, we have to get moving, those robots cost us our time?" Haineko signs with a sorrow expression, wanting to get out of here, they beaten the robots, so now they gotta find out where to go from here?

"Alright, I'll pick up something for us to follow?" Machrod stated out to his friends that he try to use his suit's scanner's to find what they need. "Brigrugriignnhh….Beep-beep!" After the visor's flashed a starting moment, he received some signal that gave him some light flashes? "I found a source, there's a spot where there's no doubt about it, that must be the queen's signature?" Machrod explained out from seeing their dotted energy signatures with one red dot being the queen's destination.

"Great, where is she?" Haineko asked off in wanting to hurry up and find the queen's place to end this mission so they can go back to their Halloween fun.

"She is…hugh?" Machrod was about to say, but suddenly saw something strange on his helmet's visor? "There's other energy signatures appearing around the fortress?" Machrod exclaimed from noticing three sudden new dot energy signatures coming up?

"Could be our pals, remember?" Haineko remarked off with an annoyed face that this guy was stating about other matters at this time, they don't have time for this?

"No, I already have them, theses are new…which means the one closest to us is…." Machrod was about to explain something important with the sound of cautious in his voice until….

"Whipphmm…SLICChhmmm….." There was a sudden quick whiplash striking straight at the group, and it ended up showing an axe head attach to the end when it sliced something?

"Uaghh…?" Haineko made a tiny yelp cry from her eyes widening up, as she looked down to see that from her waist was…severed off!

"GAAAAAUUUGHHHhhhh!" Joe's group screams from noticing that Haineko's waist line was split in half, oh the horror of it all, as both ends were falling from the act of lost control balance?

"PUfffhhmm…." Suddenly, as Haineko's body hit the ground, it exploded into sand? "Frusuhhmmm….." Then it swirled around before retaking it's shape and form itself into Haineko to her team to see, even leaving Joe's group gasping at seeing the were-cat revive like that!

"My, my, I never encounter someone made of living sand?" The voice spoke from the darkness which sounded snobbish and was making a cruel joke about Haineko's sand morphic body!

"Who's there?" Cubey asked with a panic look while looking all around for the owner of the voice?

"Inspector, who do you expect it is?" Plankboard asked Senseless Joe on who was the one behind this assassinating act?

"It must be the attacker that tried to do Haineko in?" Joe exclaimed off with a determined expression in recognizing an enemy when he see's one!

"Hahahahaha…you're all very off on being seen intelligent, yet strangely entertaining prey?" The voice responded, as the owner revealed himself out from the dark corners as….CobraCheetah himself! "Allow me to give you all a more proper greeting then last we saw each other?" The general makes a gentlemen's bow in wanting to present himself for all to know while almost liking to brag about it!

"We know who you must be, CobraCheetah, the second general to the Tigress Empire." Machrod dryly exclaimed off in knowing full well who this boastful guy was.

"Then you must know that you stand little chance again me?" CobraCheetah remarks off with a sinister smirk, believing that he's won the fight before it even begun!

"Says who!" Haineko snapped off a bit ticked at how this guy was acting so cocky with arrogance!

"Because I am by far the greatest hunter that has ever come around, my prey is sport, and you all…are that prey?" CobraCheetah points to the entire group, stating that to him, they will always be his prey to his hunting style.

"WHHAAH?" Joe's group yelps from spotting themselves wearing nametags label 'Hunter's Prey' on them?

"How you guys got those, I'll never know?" Haineko asked off with a sign while slapping her forehead in seeing this embarrassment?

"I say, you seem like a fair pretty catch?" CobraCheetah spoke from eyeing Haineko, as the were-cat does stick out as the very 'beautiful' type even for hunters to find such hunting creatures in the wild!

"Thanks, but I'm taken!" Haineko snorted off with a 'humph' when turned away, not liking being addressed by the enemy's speech tone at her for her own reason of this act.

"Why do I get the feeling your referring to Diego, again?" Machrod exclaimed off with a sweatdrop in seeing Haineko was gonna go off to be like that again when someone liked her, she refuse any offers of them wanting the were-cat girl?

"I shall seek you out after disposing of the lesser prey to enjoy my time with you?" CobraCheetah spoke in remotely focusing on the other prey at hands before Haineko, which in this case were Machrod and Joe's threesome group!

"Yeah! Well listen up, you-two-face, snobby cheetah, I maybe a pretty sight, but…." Haineko was stating off to point and make a snappy remark before…she showed an evil expression to fear most people's faces! "I'm also a dangerous prey if you mess with me, I'll CLAW YOU OUT!" She showed her claws that glimmer from the light, being serious about going to claw this general to pieces!

"BAahahahah?" Joe's group shivered from seeing that scary expression Haineko was pulling off!

"Oh boy, there she goes again, never try to do something regrettable to a were-cat when you tick her off?" Machrod signs off with his hand on his head, feeling it was gonna be one of those times some folks learn the hard way?

"Very well my fine beauty, you'll have the honor first….." CobraCheetah exclaimed off from sensing that if Haineko wants to face him, then so be it! "**WHIP-LASH!**" CobraCheetah calls out his attack, as he swings his whip around with such whipping skills! "WRrusuhhophmm….." The general whips his whip right across his far off spot that was reaching closer to the heroes at a fast rate!

"**_Growl; Ash-Cat!_**" Haineko spoke out these words before suddenly holding up a straight-bladed katana with a cross guard in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half-curving into the bottom half tapering down into a single point. "PRrushhhmmm…" Then without warning, the blade vanished into sand, as it was shot off! "Sissiishhmm…." Suddenly, the sand catches the whip in a hold, thereby stopping CobraCheetah while looking a bit stump? "You don't seem like you can go anywhere if you whip is caught!" The were-cat girl remarks with a sly playful tone in seeing she has the hunter in her lock grip!

"How true, I guess you figured me out?" CobraCheetah spoke with a sly smile at Hainko's remark, but seem to have some hidden agenda?

"Does that mean he gives up?" Cubey asked off puzzled if this guy was going to give in just like that?

"Maybe so?" Joe shrugged off in thinking that's a possibly, maybe?

"Heh, I knew we could win!" Plankboard bragged out with a confident grin, seeing this was in the bag.

"Then it's time I finish him while he has nowhere to run!" Haineko exclaimed from seeing the chance to finish this general with little effort! "Clumph….bisisisihhmm….." She bends down to place her one free hand on the ground, as if trying something…which was dehydrating the ground? "Gurgurgaaghhmmm….." Then without warning, the ground started to not only turn into a dessert sand all around, but was making the room shake like an earthquake?

"Wait a second! You're not using….?" Machrod was about to object Haineko's plan tactic, but was too little, too late!

"**GROUND DYING!**" Haineko shouted off her attack, as the entire area of the room begins to crumble! "CRruuvhhmmm…gruuffoohmm…." And it was true, everything was drying up too quick that the entire roof was beginning to fall apart? "Classhh-BReakiisshhmm…." Then without warning, the roof soon fell towards CobraCheetah's spot, but the general made no move while actually smirking at his situation before….being seen buried alive afterwards?

"YEAH! WE GET TO PLAY IN THE SAND!" Joe's silly group cheered from seeing the rubbling was done, and was playing in the sand like school kids?

"Ugh, you gotta warn us next time?" Machrod signed off from seeing that was too close for call, the were-cat could have trapped them without warning?

"Why, he's gone, and his whip here is all that's …." Haineko turned to reply off with a smirk while showing the whip still in place of her caught sand trap….until something cut her off!

"CRusuhmm….." Suddenly, the sand holding the whip was shattered off into pieces?

"Huagh?" Haineko turns around to gasp in surprise, something has happened suddenly? "CRUushhmmm…." Then without a second warning, the same whip wrapped itself around Haineko's arms like a caught prey! "Uagh…..nngngh..reeoowhhh?" Haineko let's off a gasp while trying to let out a growl of fury, seeing something was making her get real angry here!

"I must correct you, my dear, the hunter can not be so easily caught off guard by a simple 'bringing down the house' trickery?" CobraCheetah's voice spoke which to the others surprised and notice by where the connection to the whip goes towards….the general himself seemingly unhurt? "Now see how your powers fair against an ability I've long waited to use!" The general smirked with a fiendish expression, as he has a plan in what he'll do to poor Haineko now!

"BRusuhh…." Suddenly, a venom like green color surrounded Haineko's entire body! "WAaugh-HAugh!" Haineko yelped from this, as she fell to her knees, as she tried to fight it off, but as the glow surrounded her, some energy sphere traces left her to go towards her captor!

"Wait! What're you doing?" Joe yelped out surprise and shock while asking something in demand, not believing that CobraCheetah is doing something so unexpected!

"Draining her powers while at the same time, feeding her venom that will leave her weak as…gahah, weak as a kitty?" CobraCheetah explained with a bragging tone while making a little laugh out of the funny remark of Haineko's predicament! "She can't do much once the process has started and as a pretty prey, I'll think of keeping her alive…for my own amusement?" The general smirked in liking to keep this fine catch alive, as any hunter keeps those he likes alive for their personal enjoyment of their finest catch, but….

"**MACH-ROD GAZE!**" Machrod suddenly brought his visor glass up to stare at the enemy before announcing his surprise attack! "BRisihhummm…." And surprise it was, as he fired a concentrated energy-base red beam at the middle of CobraCheetah and Haineko's situation! "PRushhmmmm….." His attack, luckily blasted right against the whip, breaking it's hold over Haineko to be set free!

"Ugh?" Haineko yelps from touching the ground with her eyes shut, but still felt woozy from her strength being taken?

"It's no use, my dear, you won't be able to fight while my venom is preventing you from aiding your sorry friends?" CobraCheetah spoke to Haineko's moanful cries with sly pleasure, as the were-cat's friends went to check on her condition.

"This is bad, real bad…." Machrod spoke to himself out loud from how he and Joe's group were seeing not only how dangerous the enemy was, but one of their own was seriously drained off! "Haineko is a spirit of the dessert, so unless she cures herself, she's a goner?" The masked warrior exclaimed to himself in seeing the situation was dire need, and the heroes need to act fast! "You guys try and stall him while I find a safe spot to hid Haineko?" Machrod pointed to Joe's group, stating a strategy to get time to help their friend first off.

"No sweet, we can handle this no-respect for lady's man!" Joe assured Machrod with a determined expression that he and his buds will deal with CobraCheetah on what he's done!

"We can?" Cubey asked with a gulp and panic expression, finding that hard to swallow?

"Till then!" Machrod grabs hold of a woozy Haineko and then vanishes from thin air from the group's eyes!

"Invisibility, maybe I've found another interesting prey again?" CobraCheetah spoke in finding Machrod's ability fascinating to his interest?

"Yeah! Well guess what!" Plankboard stood up with his group with a cocky smile in wanting to say something. "You got us to deal with, so come buddy, show us what you can do!" The paddlewhack creature waved his hand in signaling the 'bring it on' sign!

"With my utmost honest pleasure, hmmphmmp-hmmm?" CobraCheetah replied with a wicked smile before cackling off to charge at the group…as time seem to stay frozen?

_Present Time of being Chased By the Enemy?_

"Huagh-huagh….he's really showing us his stuff!" Plankboard exclaimed off with a panic expression, after 10 minutes, they are already running for their lives! "I tried using my Paddle balls weapon, but that did no good?" The creature exclaimed from showing his weapon was…a paddle-ball toy?

"You said it! I tried using my Cube-Chakras against him, but that wasn't working either?" Cubey showed chakra weapons made from…cube shapes, oh boy, no wonder this is bad?

"Don't worry, our running must be making him tired by now?" Joe assured his boys that from their running around senselessly, even opponents need to rest, right?

"Wrong, I never get tired of chasing prey, I could go on like this until your MINE!" CobraCheetah sadly exclaimed to the misfortunate of the ones running from him!

"GAaahhhh….." Joe's group screamed out in fewer, that doesn't even sound humanly possible!

"FRusuohmm…." Just as CobraCheetah's whip was about to hit the heroes running for their lives, however?

"**MACH-ROD-HAMMER!**" Suddenly out of nowhere, an energy-based sledgehammer of a similar design to a suited fighter was summoned out by a roaring hero before…. "POOWWHHHH-Frruushhmmm….." Suddenly without warning, the weapon collided with CobraCheetah's whip that knocked it off course and into a ceiling that broke it off!

"Urrghhh…..?" CobraCheetah was thrown back from the surprise attack, as his cease running to see who stopped him while being nearly buried!

"Machrod!" Joe's group cheered from seeing their friend in the suit is back…but has transformed himself!

He's figure's outer appearance has changed to a more savage best like form of himself. He's gain two neon-claws on top on his palm hands which reach to his fingers length, spiked ankles that spike out by three to five inches, three neon-claws on the bottom of his feet that straight over two inches. His shoulder pads had sprout three spikes in a triangle pattern form, a 'V' mark appears on his forehead and on his belt while it seems like his chest puffs itself out to give him a stronger physical form? But most know would be his quills stretched out further, like a second quill length got attached to them, making them nearly long and completes his transformation. This was Machrod in his transformed beast state, known as Beast Machrod to many!

"Hey guys, glad I didn't miss you crying some more?" Beast Machrod spoke in saying hello to his friends, glad he manage to catch up in time to save them.

"Cruushmm…." Suddenly, the rubble was moving and from it was the cheetah general, almost a bit unscratched! "So, the other prey returns, how fitting you manage to strike me during my chase?" CobraCheetah spoke while dusting himself off before he finally gazed at Machrod's new outer look? "And in such a sudden change of appearance?" To him, this made the general smirk, things are really starting to get interesting now?

"Yeah, well get use to it, you wanna hunt for a beast, then come and try! Beast Machrod we'll give you a fair challenge!" Beast Machrod exclaimed off his remark that to challenge the great hunter, a great beast must be ready to face the rival opponent!

"Boastful words from a single lucky shot, it won't happen again, I assure you?" CobraCheetah dryly exclaimed that when he was chasing Joe's group, Machrod thrown in a lucky shot while he was unaware of the suited hero's presence!

"Then let's go…Huarrrgh!" Beast Machrod shouted off in wanting to get this battle going, as he suddenly zoomed off with much faster speed, which CobraCheetah match up to! "CLAshmm…powwhhmm…Bammm….." Each blow that was delivered sent shockwaves against Joe's group, they saw how it was going. CobraCheetah was skilled in not only a whip, but his boots and gauntlets were made for him to handle physical contact to battle close melee fights like Machrod was dishing out! "**MACH-ROD, BEAST BLADES!**" Machrod shouted off, as he re-summoned his old tonga-like energy blades, but looked extra sharper with three sharp-points sticking out and twice as long from before. "Slicchhmmm….." He throws them down against the general's blocking whip which shoved the enemy back quite a bit to look a bit ticked that from close look…his whip was sliced in half!

"Woohoo!/Alright!/Go get him!" Plankboard, Cubey, and Joe cheered while dressed like local cheer squares with cheerleader outfits on, don't ask for their reason why?

"Vrrusuvhmmm…." Just then, the whip was suddenly regenerating itself to be completely fine again. "Don't take this whip for granted, it's like a lizard's scaly tail, they always grow back, and when it does…it get's stronger!" CobraCheetah explained off to remark that even with a lucky cut off his weapon, it only makes it stronger for the next assault.

"Too bad you're on the short end of the recover, I got you match!" Beast Machrod exclaimed off to state from where he stands, CobraCheetah looks to be the one on the run.

"Match? MATCH!" CobraCheetah repeated off before roaring out in fury from hearing those words mention to his presence! "No Prey talks that way to me and LIVES!" CobraCheetah snaps off in an angry tone at Machrod, as he signs for a breather moment before continuing. "I'm through playing games, it's time I show you the trick that caught you off so well!" The general looked up with a serious look in his eyes, looking ready to be more serious suddenly?

"**MACH-ROD, BEAST**…" Just as Beast Machrod was about to launch off another of his attacks, something unexpected happened!

"BRusuvhhmm…." Suddenly without warning for the challenger, CobraCheetah disappeared completely from view?

"Whah?" Beast Machrod cease his attack to notice that his opponent was no where in site? "Where'd he go?" He looked around for any signs of the enemy, but didn't spot him anywhere until….he silently appeared from behind?

"TRraaughh…" CobraCheetah roars out from behind Machrod, and wielded his axe edge whip like a battle axe against the hero's back side! "BAshhmmm…." The attack hit Machrod pretty hard even against his hard body's suit!

"GAaugh…." Machrod yelps from the pain and tried to turn around, but the enemy was gone again! "Impossible! My scanners couldn't detect him, how is he invisible without tech or magic?" This question puzzled him, normally, any user of vanishing would use some advance tech or magic to disappear, but why wasn't he able to find the target?

"TRauaghhh…." Then CobraCheetah appeared behind Machrod again, and delivered another attack hit against his head! "Cluphmm…." That attack really made a mark on where it hurts the most at this point!

"Aurghh?" Machrod was on his arms and knees, somehow, the enemy's attacks were stronger then before, why?

"Trusuvhhmm…." Suddenly, CobraCheetah reappeared again before the prey like he reappeared from thin air! "It's not invisibility, it's disappearing! MY ability alone from what I've long missed that doesn't leave a trace to follow along with a boost of my strength! You can't find something within the space of the area that's so open that it's impossible! Gruuaghh…" After he finished explaining how his powers work, he went off to actually kick an opponent while he's down!

"KIchhkkhmm…." The force of the kick hit Machrod under his chin that knocked him off! "Gaaughh?" Machrod yelped out a cry, as he was on his belly before trying to get up, but….

"WATCH OUT ABOVE!" Cubey shouted from spotting someone appearing from above the poor suited hero!

"Trrusvhmmm…" Without warning, CobraCheetah reappeared, held his weapon up before…. "KRAaughh…." Yes, CobraCheetah swung his weapon down right at the target's head again!

"Clughmm…" And the impact was enough to smack him on the ground! "Gaurghh.…Guagh?" Beast Machrod yelped out a moanful cry, as he was almost knocked out there for a moment?

"He needs help, come on!" Joe stated to his buddies, as they rush over to the battle scene!

"Right!" Plankboard and Cubey agreed, as the trio saw Machrod trying desperately to get up, even with the enemy standing in front of his trumpet position of the near fallen prey!

"Now for my favorite part! **DOMINANCE CYCLONE!**" CobraCheetah exclaimed from noticing the struggling hero, as he unwraps his whip to swirl it around before whipping it forwards. "PRusuhhmmm-POoowwhhmm…." He fires off a strong burst of energy swirls of his whip that clashed against Machrod!

"Gaurghh…." Machrod let off a cry from that hit which knocked him off the ground and falling backwards across the field.

"WE GOTCHA!" Joe's group shouts from jumping in to catch Machrod which luckily, they did it!

"Hmph, the preys gather, a perfect strike!" CobraCheetah exclaims off before suddenly vanishing in mid-air again! "Truussvhmmm…Prrushhmmm…." Then at the next minute, he reappears before the group with a wounded Machrod! "KYYaahhh!" CobraCheetah wields up his whip in preparing for the final blow to end this fight!

"FRruusohmm…." Suddenly some sand went pass the heroes, and then to their shock, something happened? "REOWWhh…." The sand roared out from it's cat eyes gazing out before….

"KO-POWwwhhhh!" Suddenly without warning, some unforeseen fist collided against CobraCheetah's face! "GAAuuaachhh?" CobraCheetah made a loud yelp from suddenly being bashed backwards from the hit and away from the target group!

"WHAAAAH?" Cubey yelps out with wide eyes and mouth in seeing something just happened, but what?

"Who's that!" Plankboard asked with the same face expression, just what or who saved them?

"It's made of sand, which means…that's Haineko?" Joe spoke from noticing something, the sand traces back towards the thing which meant it was….Haineko, the were-cat spirit!

"So…you've gone into your Pharaoh Ash-Cat form, hugh?" Beast Machrod slowly came to it, from with him included, the males notice something different about Haineko's appearance?

Soon the creature was seen, it was a giant cat-beast of sand that has glowing red-emerald eyes and is at less 80 feet tall on all fours with a sharp dagger tail edge and claws. This was Haineko in her Pharaoh Ash-Cat form for when she needs, her newly transformed body increases everything to an Egyptian god-like level, and her energy and spell abilities have sky-rocketed up further from what was seen early.

"So glad you boys did okay while I slowly heal up, now I'm ready to get this started, if you're up for it!" Haineko spoke in her Pharaoh Ash-Cat transformation form in being glad to be back and ready to fight again!

"Okay Joe, you guys need to stop this cheetah from disappearing on us to stay solid, okay!" Machrod issued to Joe's group that as they are trying to defeat CobraCheetah, they need to cease the general's fast disappearing movements!

"Urrragh….You may have return, but I'm still the better huntsmen!" CobraCheetah groans out with fury before looking to Haineko's new form, snaring that just cause she made a quick recovery, she alone can't stop him!

"Then try having a difficulty with this…" Machrod exclaimed out in standing up and stretches his body which wiggles a bit before…..he makes a roar out! "**BEAST-OUT MODE II** ROOARrrhhh….." Beast Machrod shouted off, as light was surrounding him, as he was slowly beginning to change before his groups eyes! "BRuusgruuvhhmmm…woohmm…." Once the light faded, out from the light appeared a..NEW Machrod…in his second beastilized form!

The difference with this second stage, is that his neon-claws on his feet and hands grown even longer to be about the same size as his tonga-blades, three spikes had appeared from from his kneecaps facing upwards, even the spikes on his shoulders were expand another few more inches. He has spike edges around his ankles, wrist, even his waist belt while 'V' marks change into a 'W' shape pattern which looks like a trident symbol. But his greatest change was that of his quills, the ones in the middle will have grow out an extra pair to stick out on top of him, even his mask had shown on his mouth-mask were two separate fangs going down and his visor appeared more 'V' shape pattern of his eyes gazing down at his foes. This was Machrod's second to even more enhance beast form, known as Beast Machrod II, with more savage power then ever before!

"Now I'm ready to fight! RUOORRRrrghh…" Beast Machrod II exclaimed out with a deeper tone, as he lets off an ear-spitting roar to shake the entire building!

"Ruaughh…GAaugh!" As CobraCheetah and Machrod II jumped into the air, they both launched their fist which collided with the other's face, almost unmoving and now evenly match!

"Okay boys, time to be more serious, I have a plan!" Joe stated out to his buds in knowing that gotta work fat to help the rest!

"Great, what is it?" Cubey and Plankboard asked off in union in ready to work, but the question was, how?

"We're gonna use a cannon!" Senseless Joe exclaimed of point blank what to use which made the other two goof heads eyes pop out in finding that a weird helpful advice?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with those that are almost near the battle, Lyric suddenly has a feeling in his system, as he shouts this off to his group.<p>

"I hear our pals in trouble ahead of us!" Lyric spoke from getting the weird feeling that the one's facing CobraCheetah are in a jam?

"Then we best move fast?" Diego spoke to the rocker that they best hurry to catch up to aid them, but….

"No time to reach them, they need it right away! I'm got a way to aid them, with music!" Lyric exclaimed off that at their running paste, they can't reach in time? So the only way to do it is with a more spiritual approach from his music ability!

"You're not serious, are you?" Lunaro signed off to dryly exclaim that Lyric can't be serious about that, is he?

"Music can reach the heart and soul, gives them a boost for anything! Here goes my 'Burning Champion Spirits' number!" Lyric exclaimed off, as he holds his guitar before playing a few rock beats to start things off a bit!

* * *

><p>Back at the ones fighting Cobracheetah, Lyric's song was filled within the air, that was their key signal of help was near!<p>

"That's the signal boys! Time to get to work!" Joe issused off to his pals, that it's time to get ready from hearing Lyric play his music! "**SUPER FIST OF SURPRISES!**" Then he gets himself into a battle position when he made his call, raised his arms out to unleash something! "THruuoshhmmmmm…." Then the bright light filled the room, covering himself and his two teammates while the others fought during this moment.

"WAaauuughhh?" Plankboard and Cubey makes a yelp, as Joe was using his technique which the light envelops them all! During this moment, Lyric begins to sing out his song once again while the scene was taking place!

**_It's time to rise, my friends_**

"THrusuohmm…." Then from the bright flash, something appeared out of the move Joe was using. It was a fusion work of Plankboard and Cubey's bodies to make some fancy barrel cannon while Joe sat in the control firing spot.

**_The Unstoppable BURNING Spirit!_**

"**CANNON FUSION BOMBARDMENT!**" Joe exclaims off his move, as he wields a set double cannon model for targeting!

"Try and shot what you cannot find! **VANISHING PREDATOR!**" CobraCheetah shouted, as he was seen overhead, planning to attack again until…. "THrruushomm….." He disappeared into thin air again, using the same tactic were non can find him in the space his in?

**_For you, I'll go anywhere?_**

"Oh yeah, well you can't fool us with that vanish act!" Joe went off snapping out against the vanishing enemy from seeing through the trick now! "We'll just find you by blasting everywhere!" Joe exclaimed off his plans on how to catch someone they can locate….by firing in every direction until something hits?

**_Knowing that you'll, never be alone again_**

"Thoushm-Thoushmm….." Soon the barrel cannons glowed and fired off their energy charged shots. "GArurughhh….." They were making screaming sounds of Cubey's voice over the entire shooting! "Boom-Boom-Bamm-Bammm…Kurboommvhm….." During everything, the shots were fired and exploded in mid space air, nothing was hitting anything?

"Brriiishhvvmm….." But then just around the open spot where Pharaoh Ash-Cat was, CobraCheetah suddenly appeared from one open space that was not filled from the explosion! "WAugh?" CobraCheetah yelped from seeing he suddenly appeared, and that he was found almost about to attack? "What?" Before the general would ask what or how they manage to pinpoint him, he was cut off!

"OVER THERE! LOCK ON TARGET!" Joe shouts off with a serious face that the target is now in the open and is seen from no longer being vanished from sight!

**_Our bonds will be the key to triumph!_**

"THrrruusoohmmm….." The double barrel cannons were charging up, as Joe shouts out his attack! "**SCREAMING GOOFBALL CANNON!**" Joe yells out the attack, just as the double barrel cannons were charged to full power and then… "BAMMthruuushhmm…." Fired off a strong burst blast of energy right at the target! "WAARRUUURrghh…." The screaming voice of Cubey was heard over the stream of cannon energy beams even when it came into contact!

"THRUUOSSsshmmm….." Soon the stumped CobraCheetah was left unproductive and soon took the attack full force from which only a shadow of his body was seen! "TAHHH-HAAAAYyyhhh…..!" CobraCheetah screams out in surprise, as we see the inside of that attack, his wide eyes from his body was being shot backwards! "AHHhhh…." The general cries out in shocking pain from being driven backwards by this surprise force attack until…. "CLUAHHppmmm…." He ended up crashing right against the walls that left crack marks of his impact while his shocked expression left unchanged for a brief moment.

**_We feel the burning of our souls - and…it SHOUTS!_**

"GAuughh…ugh….that's….not possible? Cuaugh!" CobraCheetah gasped out in surprise while trying to move himself off the wall, but he was pretty much stuck there!

"Alright you guys, finish him off while he's unable to move!" Joe yells out to his pals fighting this general to end tis while CobraCheetah can't escape!

**_Now let's, merge them all to, be the, hearts of the next day…_**

"Roorarughh…With pleasure!" Machrod roars up loud while responding after he jumps into the air, and plans to dive down. "**MACH-ROD, SAVAGE BEAST TACKLE!** RRRoaorrughh….." Machrod announces his planned attack, as he brings his full savage barrage attack! "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam…." Machrod was throwing so many deadly and savage force attacks that looked to be pumping the opponent!

"Guagh-Raugh-Aurgh?" CobraCheetah yelps out from letting off each cry of the hit attack by Machrod's savage melee attack! "_My…body…damage exceeding hold!_" The general spoke in his thoughts, as each time he took a brutal hit, his body was starting to loose it's hold, he was getting weaker?

**_We'll take flight and fight…. We're the Champions Today!_**

"This ends HERE!" Pharaoh Ash-Cat admits out, from when she and Machrod leaps over the caught general for one final assault move! "**ADAMANT DESSERT SWORD!**" She created several solid blades with fan-shaped edges made of sand on her four paws just as she was bringing them down!

"Double hitter!" Machrod exclaimed off from charging his claws for the final blow to end this! "**MACH-ROD, SAVAGE BEAST CLAWS!**" He brings his energy-base neon-claws downwards, planning on delivering a critical slice attack!

"DURRTHssuuhmm…" Both attacks slashed right across CobraCheetah that was caught by the full harden force of the attack that pierced his entire body!

"GURRAAAAaa…ARRRhhhh….?" CobraCheetah lets out the biggest cry out off all time from being frozen stiff from the massive damage he took! "Brisisitrizizhmm…." His body was starting to react to the damage, and was about to not hold much longer from parts of it blowing right off of him!

"CReakcreak…BOOmmmrruuvhhmm….." Even the outer walls behind the general were destroyed instantly by the force of that double attack

Soon the final trumpet music melody was heard, as Lyric's song was coming to an end during this scene. "Ugh…Augh…Forgive me…My…Guagh-Uuagh…Queeeenn…?" CobraCheetah was usher out his final words of his downfall before…. "PRisisihumm…." His entire body soon was turn into energy spores that floated off wards, the heroes defeated the second general?

Soon the gang lands on the ground, Plankboard and Cubey return from being a cannon by Joe, and all were very wiped out from that fight that took a lot out of them? They just nearly manage to do it, but even from a skilled hunter, they were one prey of the hunt not to be easily underestimated?

"Gaugh-pant….that guy…was scary!" Cubey panted off like crazy, that was the closest calling to their demise!

"Hehn, shows him just what we're made off!" Plankboard panted out while smirking without showing much weakness? "That's what happens when he thinks so little of me to underestimate my top of the line hero potential?" He smirked while pointing to himself, as his teeth flashed for a moment until… "WHiphmm…." Then from out of nowhere, Joe used a paper fan and…whacks it against Plankboard? "Gauughhh…." Plankboard was making a weary yelping sound while getting slapped across the face while looking goofy too?

"WHAT DO YAH ME, UNDERESTIMATE YOUR POTENTIAL! PADDLEHEAD!" Joe snapped off in annoyance that Plankboard was trying to take in all the credit there!

"BReakiishhmmm…." There was a breaking window sound from Plankboard being whacked until the entire thing was over and he landed on the ground.

"Hugh…you guys…are unbelievable to the end?" Machrod panted out from staying in his second beast form, still finding Joe's group a mystery to this minute.

"Sissiihmm…." Suddenly, the sand around Pharaoh Ash-Cat was trying to shrink itself down into a mere demi-human size…Haineko? "Baugh..huagh…." Haineko was panting out from being very tired out, though she only seem to made of sand in a giant form, she looked pretty beat?

"You alright, Haineko?" Machrod asked from noticing how tired the were-cat spirit girl was, she must still not be over the venom CobraCheetah gave her earlier?

"Yeah, I'm just using my Pharaoh Ash-Cat's form to make my smaller normal appearance, but just a bit more sand and not much colors?" Haineko stated off a bit tired and weakly, but smirked in showing that she's still pretty much alright. "Huagh, that guy gave me problems, now he's payed for it!" The were-cat girl exclaimed out with a determined face that she got her revenge on that rude jerk for earlier!

"HEY..YOU GUYS!" Lyric's voice was heard, as the gang turns to see the rock star hedgehog Lyric and his team meeting up with them.

"Well what do you know, we caught up with you?" Diego spoke off from being glad to see they found their group of friends, they were worried for a second?

"You seem pretty bad?" Lunaro spoke from noticing how badly hurt the others were, not much on Joe's group that can take any punishment, but Machrod and even Haineko seen better days? "Lyric, you better health them?" The winged hedgehog turns to her friend with the gifted healing ability of rock n roll to use music to heal their wounds and recover their strength.

"Got it, my melody's healing tunes will fix all the aching pains!" Lyric nods in agreeing, as he slowly begins to play a gently melody that was helping to heal the others in needed aid work from CobraCheetah's fight!

"Ugh, if you guys are here….hugh…so it makes sense?" Machrod was trying to say something, but yelped from his pain before continuing on. "My scans show you bested one of the generals?" To the suited hero, he picked up other signals when they came here, and that must mean the group from top side faced a general like they did?

"Yeph, that Tikor guy had brute force, but never expected our game plan to unveil our last trump card!" Diego exclaimed off his dealer's person attitude while flipping cards on how this group dealt with Tikor already.

"Lucky you, we faced CobraCheetah?" Haineko replied off with a sly smile in seeing this group had the lucky end of who they challenge.

"Uaagh, I still own that creep for what he did!" Lunaro snarled off with her tight fist from remembering the general with the whip that almost choked her to death, almost! "But I'm glad you took care of it, thanks!" She calms down before giving her own congrats to this team's win against the second general!

"No sweat?" Haineko replied off with a smile to the comment, as her entire team that fought were all healed up again.

"Say now, if two of those guys are gone, what about the last one?" Joe suddenly asked off an interesting question, if Tikor and CobraCheetah were two generals to Queen Tigra, then the last one left is…?

"UghHaugh, Carbonelion! He's suppose to be the strongest, and the others might be with him already!" Cubey yelps out in alarm with his hands pulling his jaw out from his frighten expression, the others might be in greater danger then they were!

"ON-NO! We gotta act fast before they lose!" Plankboard gasped out in fearing that anybody going up against the strongest will need backup, LOTS OF BACKUP!

"Idiot! They can't lose!" Lunaro snapped at the two goof-watts for even suggesting such a thing to happen, impossible…right? "But just to stay safe, let's hurry off to find them!" Lunaro hid her cautious concern expression to state that they best be on the safer side and just go to find their last members to rejoin before facing the queen to end this world conquest!

Soon this group begins to rush off after their other friends, already two generals are down, but still one to go? And unlike the others, they say the very last of the three is the best of them all! And the only group left to face him will be Gemini, Nick and Kendokou, let's hope they can do it? And even afterwards, it's still the queen herself that's left to face, boy can things be pretty hard for the group?

* * *

><p>Now I've tried to create as many different made-up songs that with enough imagination, they sound different, yet somewhat fitting of the scene from some people's view? Also, some of the 'Bold' techniques and moves seen here, they are just the stuff I've given my OC guys to use to make it interesting that these people each have different abilities that fit their different creation of a universe they represent.<p>

So give me reviews and comments on how well this is to you all, and I'm gonna try to get the final work prepared before Halloween Night comes to a close!


	3. Queen's Final Fall, The NIGHT Lives On?

Author Note: Here it is, the FINAL mark to complete my own HALLOWEEN Special, just as I promise! Just to give you all a secret...it took me about...A WEEK, yes, that's right, a week to think up all of this while Halloween was around the corner? I tell you, these Deadline plans I make are scary enough to **ENVISION** if I couldn't make it in time? But I do hope you enjoy this Final Chapter to this Specially made Work I put my time, Heart, and Soul to make for you all to enjoy?

**_P.S._** I like to dedicate the special OC characters seen in this story's special that were both mine and my oldest sister (Note: I'm third youngest to her) for the images and to even now, the story fitting there appearance on the site.

* * *

><p>We see the robot army assembled and ready to move into the city, many of HIGH-TECH's troopers were busy as they were. But then someone, or something appeared to block there way?<p>

"BRusuzzhzhmmm…BAAMMgruvhhmmm…." Correction, the army were there and until some green volts of energy exploded from an electric sphere of green/orange energies mix with flames exploded in destroying the lot! "Clumphmm…." Then some foot print crushed one of the robot army's heads, as the figure was seen.

It looked humanoid made structure, almost, as his armor is machinery skin that's all grey and dark grey patterns, pretty much only his legs and arms and neck don't seem heavily suited for more flexible. At the bottom are his boot feet with knee spike straps pointing up to even having three yellow spikes off of it. From his waist to his chest, the waist has a more style with two plates hanging off each side while the stomach appears grey while also showing he's wearing a metal chest that's circular formation of mix warp wire machinery with a red gem in the center. He wears gauntlets of hard substance with a white line circling around his black/grey five human finger hands. What's most interesting is he has a style appearance of an alien machine punk-rocker, with his shoulder pads with the connectors to his top spot near the neck pointing out more yellow spikes, and attached to his back was a satellite dish with over eight yellow spikes pointing out of it to look intimidating. But it's the head figure is like a helmet with two antenna elf ears pointing out, three mini-white spikes on his forehead, and his mouth is covered by the helmet design to look like a demon's black jaws opening his blank mouth inside. But it's eyes seem scary, as they are beady red with only what some never seen but up close are it's black diamond shape pupil specs that flash when he gazes at his foes! In short, he looks to be like a galaxy's known punk machine to destroy anything and all in it's way, friend or foe from it's fusing of it's metal in organic rejuvenate matter that makes it appear to be that of a trans-mutated monster of living machine! This was Destro-Bender, a deadly machine that many would stay out of the warzone when he enters it, as what was witness from the destroyed army!

"These wimps can't even cut it!" Destro-Bender remarks off at seeing the scrap of the Tigress Empire's army, finding them not even a challenge. "Objective clear, secure the gem and eliminate any obstacles in my way!" Then he continues to march off which made some heavy machine stomps as he did.

* * *

><p>The scene changes to Carbonelion awaiting in his position area for the intruders to come. "Trsisivuhhmmm….." Suddenly, a flashing volt signal was seen in his mind, which made the general open his eyes with a serious expression. He was sensing something, not one, but two familiar energy signatures that were gone and even more….spotted the spore energy of both Tikor and CobraCheetah! This could only mean one thing to the last General to Queen Tigra….that the others were defeated!<p>

"So….the enemy manage to get by those two?" Carbonelion whispered out to himself, knowing that the intruders have somehow manage to break through and defeat two of the generals….so far? "It's hard to believe after regaining our power up to it's great glory, that they would end up being defeated by those beneath our might!" The final general remarks to his fallen comrades defeat at the hands of the enemy, even after regaining their power to reach a godly strength, how degrading. "But then again, one mustn't underestimate an opponent if they have something we could not encounter before?" He ushers out a reason before standing to march off, with a determine face in planning to end this useless struggle….for good!

* * *

><p><strong>BATTLE: CARBONELION<strong>

Soon we see Gemini with Kenbokou and Nick that were rushing down the pathway. They pretty much arrived in a place in the middle of the fortress, and have been fighting against a lot of Spear-Guardsmen and Combat-Fighters during the entire time. Of course, during the time, they had no trouble, but they did feel something of a quake or two from the 'others' fights against the generals!

"Okay, we manage to bash our way through some thick enemy lines, no problem!" Gemini stated off from noticing how far they've manage to get during their arrival, and it was not that bad.

"It was meaningless to drag on when we are clearly in a hurry." Kendokou remarked off without giving any overlook of his stern expression.

"He's right, this strategy was more efficient, we cut off any wasted time by just getting pass them." Nick stated off to Gemini that what they are doing was running and just passing down the hallway without bothering to attack the robots.

"That's easier said then done when they kept shooting us from the front, to back, to sides!" Gemini complained that earlier before the bots were defeated, they were being shot at!

"You needed worry, for I manage to take care of that problem." Kendokou calmly exclaimed that he among to deal with the problem quite easily.

"Yeah 'You' did that from that afterimage technique, I had to manage to split and speed myself on an electric path where they couldn't see me!" Gemini remarks off in stating that what the two did was two different tactic plans to help the other out.

"You put in too much effort, but I manage to have the right Spell Card that finished off all enemies of the same type." Nick smirked off at the ones having a debate, as he showed a Magic Card in his hand that was the key to solving all of their problems.

"Oh sure, you bring up a card, call it out, and BOOM, you suddenly be seen as the easiest guy to win that off without breaking a sweat!" Gemini dryly remarked off with a humorist response in seeing that this Duel King Revolutionary was being seen as the big shot as he is!

"Hmm…." Kendokou suddenly sensed something which made him cease running, the moment the group entered a giant size room with tons of space, like a grand hall?

"Hey Kendokou! Why did you stop suddenly?" Gemini turns around from noticing that Kendokou wasn't running which made him and Nick cease running when they entered this area?

"I know that look, and I can relate." Nick spoke with the same serious face, figuring that their ally knows something…something bad!

"Someone is approaching us." Kendokou calmly explained from looking forward in their general direction, believing someone is near.

"Huagh…!" Gemini turns around to look at the spot from the opening, getting tense from the feeling. "And judging by the feeling he's giving off…he's not one of our friends?" The hedgehog declared out from feeling that this was no friend coming to greet them, it was an enemy instead!

"CLURphmm…." Suddenly, before the group, someone stomps on the ground which snapped a ruin tile on the ground. The figure was non other then Carbonelion, as he stares around in taking notice of everyone in the room!

"Well, look what the cat brought in?" Nick smirked to make a sly remark in seeing that Carbonelion was indeed a cat, knowing he finally decided to show himself.

"It's non other then the top rank General himself." Kendokou stated off from recalling the stories about this particular general's ranking title!

"Carbonelion!" Gemini gritted out the name of the big top three generals in the Tigress Empire. "And just when we finally got through that mess with the robots, we get this guy!" He complains to seeing that after the whole robot rundown, they get this guy of all times!

"Welcome! I congratulate you all in getting this far." Carbonelion spoke in giving his generous reply in seeing these warriors have come this far on their own.

"Guagh! Say what now?" Gemini flinched a bit before looking up completely puzzled and lost in what this guy was saying?

"You managed to come all the way here in knowing your world was doom to our conquest." Carbonelion explained off with a closed eye expression, knowing the reason the group came barging into their island fortress. "Normally, we believed you all to not be much of a threat…but, that was our own undoing!" He spoke with deep notion from misjudging the group that came to them. "For it seems that Tikor and CobraCheetah have fallen in battle against your comrades?" The general opened his eyes to explain that his fello generals are beaten.

"Our comrades, hugh?" Nick repeated this off with a sly smirk in getting the picture. "Hmph, guess that means the other enemies are already taken care off." He remarked in seeing that their allies on this mission did their part to stop the other generals.

"That's the most likely conclusion from what seem to have taken place." Kenbokou slowly exclaimed to a calm response in how this situation has turn for their favor.

"Yeah, that might also explain the quakes we felt when trying to escape that maze like hallway?" Gemini shrugged off to exclaim from recalling all of the quakes, rubbles and explosions during those fights? "So this means, that the others are safe and that the other generals are beaten! Perfect!" He smirks in realizing what this could mean, as he turns to face the last obstacle in the way! "Just gotta deal with this guy, and then it's off to face the queen!" Gemini exclaimed that once Carbonelion is dealt with, only the queen remains.

"You seem most likely the strongest of the others?" Carbonelion slowly stated off in recognizing this group as the best of the best. "I've awaited your arrival while sensing how the fights went off, and I've come to a conclusion!" He explained off before continuing onward at this group. "That you somehow are not like any ordinary opponents, and that I must finish them off!" He can see that the group of heroes trying to stop their conquest are big threats without a doubt. "Shhiisshhmm…" Then he reaches to take out his two swords from his back, as he presented them out in a cross 'X' formation! "Starting with you three!" Carbonelion raises his swords in preparing for the battle to begin here.

"Bring it on, kitty barbarian!" Gemini got into a battle position, wanting to get this fight started now.

"Alright, we know he's the strongest out of the other generals, so going all out wouldn't be a bad start." Nick exclaims off from what's about to take place with a determine face, as he reveals a gauntlet on his left wrist that resembled an arm-blade sticking out from it was a light-blue color. The top of the blade were 5 slots to fit perfectly for cards to lie on, for this was his **_Duel Disk Battle Gauntlet_**, mainly used for Duel's for card games as his title stated and for actual combat!

Soon Kendokou takes up his regular katana, with a simp cross guard which is a simple frame, much like a four-pane window. The hilt's color was white and had a white sheathe before the man spoke with calm stone-serious eyes. "My blade, **_Senbonzakura_**, shall finish this battle."

"Time I give you a surprise!"Gemini exclaimed off, as he was zooming off first before the others could stop him. "**DUPLICATION!**" Gemini shouted off of his first attack, as something happened. "Sprusuhhmm…." Soon the one Gemini split into his light and dark halves!

"Hmphm…." Carbonelion spoke a bit interested in seeing that someone could do a move like that! "You split into two beings?" To him, he had not seen many perform that trick in the old days.

"**ROCKET KNUCKLE!**" Both Gemini halves shouted off, as they raised their golden wrist gauntlet hands backwards before… "POWwhhsmmm….." Before they were launched off their attack of a bright glow that was charged from their fist. "KABLuummphmm…" The attack hit and exploded from where Carbonelion stood without having time to dodge it!

"Shriishmmm…." Suddenly, the golden eye on Nick glowed, as he then turns to Kendokou. "He's going to jump from above!" He warned his friend in what the enemy was going to do!

"Understand….**Flash Blossom!**" Kendokou slowly nods in response before he spoke in a clam manner of his next move. "Truusophmm…" Then he vanished in thin air without leaving a trace of where he was.

"Truussfhmmm….." Suddenly, Carbonelion jumps over the smoke, holding his cross swords ready while looking for any attackers which….

"**Scatter; Cherry Blossom!**" Kendokou voice spoke from behind the general which was a surprise from this calm warrior reappearing there so quickly!

"Ugh!" Carbonelion yelped to turn around to notice a sneak attack suddenly! "Srrusuhhmmm…." The attack of his opponent hits the general before launching Carbonelion towards the ground. "Clrushpmm…..BOommhhmm….." The impact made a loud noise from how hard that sounded.

"Now to finish him!" Nick exclaimed, as he raised his Duel Disk weapon, charged into the smoke cloud to…. "Clashmmm…." Make direct contact against something, but then Nick saw something surprising! "WHAH!" From his shock expression, Nick and his group saw when the smoke cleared, that Carbonelion not only stop the attack by blocking it, he wasn't even hurt much?

"Impressive…." Carbonelion from looking up to get a closer look at Nick before noticing his one fake eye in his face. "That eye of yours allows you to read my mind, an interesting ability? But…." As the general was about to make a statement on Nick's mind reading power, he does something! "POWwwhh….creakcreakhh…." Suddenly, the general kicks Nick against his right shoulder which almost sounded like he broke something!

"Urgh….." Nick cringed before getting his footing together to stop himself and feel his damage right shoulder. "Frushhmmm…." Suddenly, Nick foresaw the events of what's to happen from the necklace around his neck!

"**_Way Of Destruction: #4. Pale Lightning!_**" Kendokou spook out a spell with his index finger generating a small force in it before… "THrizizizishhmmm…." He thrusts the force of his attack right at his target with a shocking electric voltage!

"Huarrgh…." Suddenly, Carbonelion amazingly jumps off with increased speed to dodge that electric attack.

"**ELEMENTAL DISRUPTOR!**" Both Gemini twins shouted before they hand their hands out for some pushing effort force. "Thousphm-thousphm-thousphm-thousphm….." They fired off from both their hands a round load of sphere shots with each color of an element matter right at the target.

"Clever, but this will finish things…." Carbonelion dryly complimented Gemini's efforts before bringing his swords into the game. "**BONE-DEMOLISHER!**" He then swings his two swords downward which also unleashed a surprise crescent beams. "BRrushhmmmqruuhhmm….Boom-boom-boom-boom…." Once more, it was destroying all of Gemini's attacks that didn't slow the general's attack one bit while approaching the attackers!

"Uagh!" Both Gemini's yelped from seeing the general's attack went straight for them without stopping, as they held up their arms to protect against the worst, but...

"PRUSsshhmmm…." Suddenly, Nick was against the attack by pressing his hands against it! "**TOTAL DEFENSE!**" Nick shouted off which a while later, created a diamond dome that surrounded the two. "Bruushhmmm…." The dome manage to take all of the damage before the attack faded out. "Urragh….even when using a strong defense from one of my monsters, he's tough, I'll give him that!" Nick remarked under his breath, this guy was strong, even his damage shoulder made it harder for him to hold up his defense shield.

"So what's the plan now?" L. Gemini asked Nick if the great master of game strategies has one?

"What's he going to do?" D. Gemini asked off if Nick even knew what Carbonelion could try next?

"I can't answer cause he's making it harder that I can't read his mind!" Nick regrettably stated that he's not able to read this general's mind, he's somehow making it impossible for him?

"Humph…you think I hadn't notice that you read my mind, but I also notice something else…you saw the future, didn't you!" Carbonelion spoke from turning from his grounded spot to briery tell the group that he already found out that Nick could read both his mind, and see what the future could bring.

"Fruuoshhmm…." Suddenly, cheery blossoms were almost about to hit the general when…. "CLUSphmm….." With one mighty thrust, he sent a giant gale thrust force that blasted all of the cherry blossoms away before….

"I believe you saw this, didn't you, for what I shall do to your friend here from behind me!" Carbonelion dryly explained off in knowing that what he was attacking was a decoy, and their was a sneak attack!

"Brusuhmm…" Suddenly, Kendokou reappeared behind Carbonelion to launch a surprise attack, but then yelped from feeling something off which was already…to late!

"**BONE-CLUMBER!**" Carbonelion roars out his attack before swinging both arms in a diagonal matter to deliver a brutal strike blow!

"**Way Of Bending: #8. Repulse!**" Kendokou quickly used up another spell to give him some protection here! "BAGRUUFffruhmm….BOOoommmrruvhhmm…." The generals's attack hit something of a generated orb of blue light energy, but that attack still sent Kendokou flying backwards to crash into the wall structure!

"Kendokou!" Gemini light shouted out from seeing his friend was shot out of a wall, that's pretty shocking to see that happen to him!

"Man, I hate to see what happen if that shield didn't hold up for that strike?" D. Gemini exclaimed with a trouble mind if that attack didn't get blocked, it be another bone cracking sound?

"Something's off here, that move should have deflected back, so why didn't it?" Nick spoke to the twins, finding something a bit off here suddenly?

"A good question, that move would have worked, but I'm in another league then the other generals!" Carbonelion corrected Nick's statement from what he overheard. "My weapons were made to have a nasty cancel effect on magic users and energy base attacks!" He showed his weapons that were made from the material to do such task. "There by making them weaker then they should have." He explained that with his swords, not even the good guys can damage him enough to be stopped.

"Then all this time, he's had the upper hand without revealing it!" Nick snapped off with an angry face in not believing that he and everyone else got suckered into such a mistake!

"Correct!" Carbonelion replied with a sly smile in seeing he's got the enemy now. "Once you are all gone, the rest shall follow suit!" He plans to deal with the others that beat the other gnarls.

"Not gonna happen, right brother!" L. Gemini snapped at the general's threat towards their friends!

"Right brother, we gotta stop him!" D. Gemini replied made with an fury look on his face in agreement there!

"First move…." L. Gemini spoke in needing to try something here to give them an edge which was when he put one hand to the ground! "**TIDAL WAVE!**" He shouted out this next attack by it's name, as it suddenly appeared! "GRrusuhhmm…vrrusuhhmmm….." It created a 3x2 waves of water that was hurtling towards the general's direction.

"Hmph, you think getting me wet will…." Carbonelion was about to shrug off if that move could beat him until….

"**STONE SPIKER!**" D. Gemini shouted off from having his hand on the ground to fire off another attack. "PRugrugrughmmm….frusuhmm…." Soon that move was summoning at least a tall mountain of spikes from the ground and even popping during a flash flood.

"So that's your plan…this should be a challenge!" Carbonelion smirked in seeing the twin's plan, the water covers for a surprise attack underneath, however…. "SLICeehhmm….." The general beat the Gemini halves to it by slicing all the rocky spikes off. "Gruusshhvmmm…." He slices off the spiked rocks that were popping around from the water before landing on one.

"Clusphmm…" Then from the water, the two Gemini's appeared from below the general for a surprise attack!

"**ELECTRIC SWORD!**" L. Gemini shouted his attack, as he made his golden hand become an energized electric sword!

"**ICE SWORD!**" D. Gemini shouted out his on attack, which was an energized sword giving off a chilling frost of zero degrees.

"Clashhmm….." Carbonelion used his two swords to block the Gemini twins swords to a halt! "Creakcreak….brizizizihhmm….." Of course, unaware that from the touch, the ice sword was freezing most of the general's body while the electric sword was paralyzing it to make him be numb.

"An interesting plan, you made me get to the water to get wet when I sliced your rocks, just to freeze and electrocute me to a paralyzing state!" Carbonelion explained off from seeing just how much the twins of Gemini were thinking ahead to give him a defeat.

"Then you give up!" L. Gemini asked off from his struggle to push the general's blade off.

"We got you now!" D. Gemini remarked from pushing his blade to get the enemy, but...

"Wrong, he who is underestimated by his foe's power shall be the one to fall!" Carbonelion remarked off to the twins that even he is not one to be judge so easily. "ROOARrrughh…." He makes a loud roar, as he begins to put more press to his blades before…. "CREakkuursshhmmm…" Without warning, Carbonelion's mighty force ended up snapping both twin's swords off!

"UAAghh…" Both Gemini's stared shock, their swords were broken, but that wasn't all….. "THRUUoophmmm….." Without much warning to their shock faces, they were both sliced across. "GAAAAuuurraaghh…" Light and Dark Gemini yelled out in pain while being shot backwards from the attack. "CLAusphmm…" Both twins landed on the ground from their big impact, they were down

"This isn't good, ugh?" Nick utters out before yelping from the pain he hasn't recovered from. "His power is a lot higher then ours, and worst off, if we're not strong enough to deal enough damage, then it's all for nothing!" He needed time to think, how can they beat someone that can't be hurt from so little damage each time his swords cuts it off!

"You're the smart one, so the master strategist should perish by my blade first!" Carbonelion spoke from overhearing Nick's plan, as he turns towards his direction.

"You'll never take me Alive!" Nick suddenly on instincts, stood up to duck away while holding his palm out. "PRusuhhmmm…." Then a sudden force attack was sent out that caught the general by surprise!

"Gaauughh…." Carbonelion held his arms up from that bracing attack before lowering them down. "So you still had some power left, and it felt….threatening?" He spoke off curious from sensing Nick's power still had plenty, why?

"Ruuaurghh….." Suddenly, from Nick's position, an aura of some giant size spirits were glaring out, even the general could felt their power!

"As I thought, you shall go first!" Carbonelion's expression turn deadly serious, sensing the enemy has more power from that kind of threat needs to be eliminated, but…?

"**Way Of Binding: #61. Six Rod Prison Of Light!**" Kendokou voice was heard off that got everyone's attention before… "TRusuhmm…..brizizizhhmm…." Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into Carbonelion's midsection, holding him in place!

"URraghh…I…I can't move my body…HOW?" Carbonelion roared out in fury, he is unable to move any part of his body including parts that were not struck by the beams.

"**Way Of Destruction: 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down!**" Then from the hole were Kendokou had crashed through, a torrent of blue energy of a large wave going towards the general! "PRusuhhmm….BAAammm….." Soon that attack landed it's mark on the general that was still stuck in his place to take the hit!

"UAArrughhh…." Carbonelion roared out in pain, the first one that actually got him to feel it!

"Well someone decided to come a bit late?" L. Gemini spoke off from slowly trying to get up, seeing from the cloud of smoke was…Kendokou!

"Yeah, what took you, Kendokou?" D. Gemini asked off on their mysterious friend suddenly coming into the picture now.

"I had to prepare a trap to catch him mostly off guard." Kendokou looked to the kneeling hedgehogs to make a brief blank expression of his situation. "Now stand up, if you can still fight." He order the Gemini halves to get themselves to stand up to continue to fight more.

"Huagh, the guy's a regular kind spirit?" D. Gemini remarks off that this guy has no soft feelings for anybody?

"Can he be any other then who he is?" L. Gemini counter off to state that Kenbokou is who he is to be!

"ROARRRuughhh…." Carbonelion makes a louder roar of anger and fury from being abused in such a way! "BREakiishhmm….." Suddenly, the general broke free from Kendokou's trap with his almighty force, as he stares at the enemies with a serious expression filled with fury. "I see that I've under estimated some of you, but now this shall be your grave!" The general wields his weapons in preparing to attack when….

"GRiphmm….." Suddenly, an unseen egyptian hand grabbed the general's entire body to hold him!

"WAaugh!" Carbonelion yelped out to find himself completely caught by…some kinda giant fist of energy particles, how?

"Now, attack him!" Nick shouted out, as his hand was being used, which meant he somehow did this trick!

"You got it!" L. Gemini nods off from now being on his feet and ready to go.

"The old two hitter move!" D. Gemini turned to his twin in signaling a move they know and love to use!

"Gliphmm…." The twins place their backs together on the centre, place their golden arm hands in a hold up before announcing their union attack! "**GEMINI SPARK!**" Then they point their hands out and fingers in a circle pattern motion in the center which fires off a bolt of lightning. "THrruushhmmm….." It spreads down the opponent's row path before the general could duck when…. "BAAmmgruvhhmmm….." The attack hits him with a clear point blank shot that would deal plenty of damage!

"RAAoorruughh…" Carbonelion roars out in pain from taking the force of that attack, but that's not all! "Brisisitrizizihmmm…" He's body stood frozen when the attack ceased which also showed signs that it went over damage and began to tear itself apart?

"Think that about did it?" L. Gemini asked his twin in concern cautious if that ended the fight or not?

"Roouurrarrgh?" Carbonelion suddenly broke out of his caught situation and charged to strike his swords against Gemin when…. "CLAshhmmm….." Suddenly, Kendokou stopped him with using…not a hundred, but thousands of bladed cherry blossoms to hold the attack off!

"I'm guessing, no?" D. Gemini dryly remark in answering the question of if their attack beat the general now?

"The enemy is still standing, but I've already unleashed my technique of my ability: **Thousand Cherry Blossoms**, to act as a shield." Kendokou explained out from approaching Gemini, as he held his hand out for the next move. "And now…**Mawscape!**" With this move he spoke calmly of, he crushes his hand to grip the enemy.

"Brisihhmm….." Suddenly, Carbonelion was surrounded by the increasing number of tiny blades immensely. "This technique! you're surrounding me in a prison I can't escape from!" The general exclaimed out in fury, this trick created a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, as they swirled around the general like a cloud.

"Correct! Thousands of tiny blade fragments fly in every possible angle, leaving no blind spots or escape routes….." Kendokou explained from his voice being outside of this prison that held the strongest general! "Frusuhhmm…." Then the image of Kendokou shows up from off in the storm, not being hurt by his own technique, much to the stump Carbonelion staring into nothingness! "It's over if you get caught in this, farewell!" Kendokou explained off his last warning, before vanishing in his own attack while the general's eyes narrowed down and was about to roar out his scream when….

"CLRUSspphmm…POWwfruuhmm….." Soon the attack collapsed on itself, obliterating everything inside while creating a shockwave.

"Woooh….." Both Gemini's yelped from being blown away before they landed a bit hard on their behinds from the aftershock.

Then both Kendokou and Nick reappear beside the hedgehog twins while standing fine when staring at the spot crater?

"Is he finished now?" Nick narrowed his serious eyes to Kendokou in wondering if that last attack finished off their opponent or not?

"Hmm…?" Kendokou was about to reply when his stern eyes focus on something happening? "Clurphmm…." Suddenly from the crater, appeared Carbonelion, panting with deep breaths. "No….he's still continuing?" The man spoke from noticing how their foe has not yielded to them, truly a force that's very powerful indeed.

"Man, how much can this guy take with increasing damage to damage?" D. Gemini complained with an upset frown in seeing they thrown everything at this guy, and he's not down for the count! "We're nearly at our limits, and he just keeps on pushing back!" He whines out more from seeing if nothing is done, the general will due them in before they due him in!

"Just what you expect from a general of the top most rank?" L. Gemini remarked off with a dry reminder of where Carbonelion stands, being in the top class is no joke after all. "Man….we need a new plan, we need more strength, we're just about out of ideas when we're close to this guy collapsing!" He stated off in fury that if they don't come up with something, they are all going down before the general here does!

"Huarghh….You've pushed my body…hurrah…pant…." Carbonelion took deep breaths from his agonizing pain, even to keep his body together from breaking apart. "Over a maximize amount of damage!" The general explained that this group was strong enough to push him this far which wasn't good for him. "Pant…if I don't beat you now, I can't face my queen!" The general exclaimed off that to him, losing now would disgrace him before Queen Tigra. "For the glory of the Tigress Empire! I…WILL…FINISH THIS! ROOOARRRUUGH!" Carbonelion looks up with serious angry fury and the intention to end this before making a loud roar to signal his coming to end the battle.

* * *

><p>The scene opens back to the other heroes looking for their friends, when Lyric suddenly was sensing something, as he spoke to the others!<p>

"Guys, I got that vibe again!" Lyric stated out with a puzzled, yet concern feeling, something wasn't right…and it might have something to do with the others not with them?

"The others are in trouble?" Haineko asked off to her friend if what this rock-singer was stating was bad news for them!

"I say from the new quakes, they are giving it all they have….if nothing more?" Machrod exclaimed off from suddenly realizing that from the new quakes inside the fortress, their friends were in a battle?

"And from my sensing the musical vibe, this last one's a lot tougher then the other two Generals combined!" Lyric exclaimed with a serious face, sensing from his musical vibes that Carbonelion is by far, the toughest out of all the Generals!

"Waaahhh, then who's winning?" Cubey yelps out with wide fear gasping expression, not liking the sound of that!

"Our pals or the enemy?" Plankboard asked off in wanting to know what the answer was, was their side winning or not?

"We gotta hurry up even faster then ever before it gets to be too late!" Joe stated off with a stern face in realizing that their last batch of friends are in serious trouble!

"Alright, the games set, but maybe we know someone to give the group a boost?" Diego stated off in feeling they do gotta hurry, and looks to their answer….Lyric the Hedgehog!

"Alright Lyric, do your thing! But do you think you could, I can't believe I'm asking this, give this next boastful melody a bit more juice!" Lunaro turns to ask which was against her better judgement of even asking, but wanted Lyric to do something extra special that could help their friends more then what he's done so far if it's a really powerful enemy?

"Well I got one….it's still raw though, but I'll make it work….for my pals!" Lyric spoke under his breath in almost doubt, but shrug it off when realizing it was not the time if his friends needed the aid! "Get ready for my next number that's a raw treat to handle….here it is….'Power Overflowed', coming at you guys!" Then Lyric started to play a bit of a funky jamming' rock beat to give an extra spice off!

* * *

><p>Back with the group fighting Carbonelion, it looked like they were in the death center of almost evenly match? Just then, the music melody of Lyric's song reached the heroes ears, which made them, but even Gemini more so smile at realizing what their friend is doing and knows how close the others must be!<p>

"Wait! That's Lyric's melody? Which means….our friends are close!" Nick spoke off from recognizing that tune, it's one of their allies?

"Then we can pull through this, we have to reach deeper then ever before!" L. Gemini stated off to the rest, they need to dig even deeper to get their final strength to end this.

"If we can't beat this guy, then he'll go for the others, we can't let him! We WON'T LET IT!" D. Gemini exclaimed that if they don't beat this general here and now, the others will be targeted next, and that is one situation that they cannot allow!

"An admirable response, then we're all in agreement!" Kendokou nods down with his calm and collective personality in seeing such a noble cause. "Let us end this fight!" He turns with his eyes open with serious determination, ready to end this.

"Risishh-PRrusuhhmmm….." Suddenly, everyone's energy levels skyrocked over their normal rank, even catching most by surprise! It was around here that Lyric's singing voice was soon starting to sing out his jamming' rocking' beat!

**_We're coming at you with everything_**

"RAARROOUURRGHH…." Carbonelion roars out, as he raises his two swords to prepare his attack until….

"Not so Fast!" Nick exclaimed off, as he brings out an egyptian rod, as he held it to the charging enemy. "Brisihhmmm…." Then the eye glows which soon appeared on the general's forehead!

"Arrugh!" Carbonelion yelps out from suddenly being forced to halt, what trickery was this?

**_We're not stopping till we get it out_**

"Now for my power within! **_Exodia_**…!" Nick proclaimed out before he raised his free hand to call something. "Trusuhhmmm….." Then from above Carbonelion, was the very Egyptian hand that caught him, but…?

**_Overflow (Overflow)_**

"**OBLITERATE!**" Nick shouted out his command which he throws his free hand downwards! "GRuushhmmm…." Then from that very hand above the general, was powering something up before it was fired downwards?

**_Absolute (Absolute)_**

"PRrusuhhmmm…." The blast from the hand hit Carbonelion, enough to make him scream! "RAAUUARRGHHhhh!" He screamed out in roaring pain, as if he was being ripped apart by this unseen force!

**_Power (Power)_**

"**Way Of Binding: # 63. Locking Bondage Stripes!**" Kendokou raised his palm to his target and closed his fist before this activated something. "Prusgrugruvhmm…CLUmpshsh…." This called forth a yellow energy in the form of very thick rope to ensure Carbonelion that binds his upper body.

**_It's rushing all through us_**

"ARRRruaurghhh…." Carbonelion roared in annoyance from now being caught by this, but he wasn't one to give in without breaking himself free!

**_We're gonna be, like the Greatest Stars_**

"Let's DO IT!" Both Gemini halves shouted, as they soon dashed off in different directions!

**_We're gonna show the world just what were are_**

"Keep firing everything for this to work!" Nick ordered out to the others to just keep at this, they were almost there!

**_Here we go (Here we go)_**

"**Way Of Destruction # 73. Twin Lotus Fire, Crash!**" Kendokou soon called out another spell, as he generates a blue energy with his index/middle fingers to create another attack.

**_We're off (We're off)_**

"THrruushhmmm…." Then Kendokou fired off a massive concentrated strike of energy that was delivering destructive results! "ROOARRuughh…." Carbonelion roared out from being shroud in the blue wave attack, he was almost at his limit!

**_To assent on who we are_**

"BAAmmgruuvhhmm…" The attack hit was so powerful that it created a devastating explosion surrounding the caught general's present spot!

**_To Transform ourselves into Stronger forms_**

"Urrrghhh…I can't lose, hugh?" Carbonelion tried to struggle his breaking body when that attack by Kendokou's faded, but notice something off his view…where was Gemini!

**_It's time to stand, don't let nothing' stop you_**

"**STORM TORRENT!**" The voices of Gemini were heard from Carbonelion's two separate sides, to see their golden arms in a whirlwind and stand on their opposite spots. "PRrushhhmmm…" Then they released a strong torrent together which soon came into collision with the general!

**_To show what you got_**

"BAammmgruvhhmmm…." The attacks from the Gemini halves where doing more damage from merging to create the stronger impact! "ROOARRRUughh….." Carbonelion roared out again, he couldn't believe how close the foes he had an advantage over turned the tides!

**_To show the Power Overflow!_**

"We're showing you…." L. Gemini exclaimed out with a serious face.

"Just how strong we REALLY ARE!" D. Gemini finished off in what they plan to do!

"Arruughh…." Both Gemini's roared out and charged forth to launch a battalion of 'rocket knuckle' energy attacks up close to this general's face!

**_Let it rush_**

"Powh-powh-powh!" Soon both Gemini's were trying to deliver, as many punches to their opponent!

**_Don't stop till you've shown it all_**

"ROARruughhh…." Carbonelion roared out from each hit that landed damage to his body! "CREakk…CRakk.." Most of the general's body was starting to break off from too much damage! "BReakishhmm…." Suddenly, he finally broke from Kendokou's binding and Nick ceased blasting from over-using his attack to last so long!

**_Let Nothing…Slow…You….Down_**

"Now Gemini! He's broken free!" Nick shouted to warn his twin friends that they must strike now before it gets to be too late!

**_It's all up to you_**

"We're on it!" Gemini twins shouted before they raised their golden hands up to plan another assault strike! "**LIGHT/DARK SWORD!**" Both the twins changed their golden handd into a representative blade of light and darkness!

**_It's time to show them all_**

"I'll End This Once For All…**BONE-CRUSHER!**" Carbonelion roared out in fury, as he super-charged his swords with a new X-Cross attack! "PRrusuhhmmmm…." Then he launched himself and his blades off to hit with his devastating strength while leaving a shockwave bursting all the surroundings to charge at full speed!

**_Just what you can do_**

"CLASHHMmm…GRruuvhhmmm…" The opposing forces clashed, both Gemini's held off Carbonelion's swords each, as the shockwave destroyed all the surroundings around them!

**_Show them all….you got!_**

"**GEMINI MERGENCE: OBLIVION OATHKEEPER SLASH!**" Both Gemini's roared out their finally attacks to strike, with both their swords glowing with their brightest energy of light and darkness!

**_Power…OverFlow…._**

"ROOAUURRGHhh…" Carbonelion makes one final roar before he and the two Gemini's soon went off to break the other's lock until…. "BRruussvhhmmm….CLASHHMMMmmm…." Without warning, both sides held their swords off while both opponents faced their backs to the other which created a wind aftershock force, awaiting who had trumpet in who stroke the final blow! "Trsisihmm-trisishmm…." But suddenly without warning, Carbonelion's body was starting to react, beginning to lose form in unable to keep it's self together! "Rooarugh..Raaurgh…." Suddenly during the little final rock beat closing the song, from Carbonelion's expression, his eye were blank with red veins, it was from his deep breath hold that he….lost! "My…Queen….I…Lost…?" He pleaded out his final words out to his queen from believing to fail her against the enemy he underestimated their true strength! "BRsusuvhmmfrushmm…." Soon Carbonelion's body broke apart into energy spores to fly off to where the chambers were, just as the song ended while both Gemini's smiled with pride…they had won!

"It's now official, over!" Kendokou nods in a serious motion that the battle can finally be seen to be over now.

"Guagh…huagh?" Soon both Gemini's fell to the ground, panting like crazy

"Pant…pant….Thanks for the info!" L. Gemini panted out from catching his tired breath at the moment.

"Huagh-HUUagh? Now maybe we can rest knowing that?" D. Gemini remarked off between breathing in heavily in seeing that was answered off.

"Maybe you save your breaths if you merge again to get your strength back quicker!" Nick dryly reminded the two halves of Gemini that they can get more of their strength back by merging again.

"Oh right?" Gemini sheepishly replied out from both halves, why didn't they think to do that?

"Hey you guys!" Haineko's voice was heard off, as she and the others finally came out of another entrance to notice the surroundings and their friends appearance. "Wow, that only is this place a mess, but you look pretty much worse then all of us?" The were-cat girl exclaimed off with a slight humor that these guys looked pretty bang up.

"Facing the strongest, that will get yah?" Machrod shrugged off his shoulders to exclaim that when facing the strongest out of three top fighters, it's pretty much a known thing to happen.

"Lyric!" Lunaro turns to the hedgehog with the guitar in stating what he knows what to do.

"Roger, I'm on it!" Lyric nods with a smile while getting his guitar to swing in action, and play a nice healing melody song to heal the groups wounds and energy back to full strength.

"Then all of the queen's generals are…" Diego spoke in wanting to get something here straight and clear to mean something important now...

"They are all finished, we each beaten them?" Kendokou cut off to finish with a blank intention expressed on his face, knowing that everyone of the team here completed the task.

"Yep, and it wasn't easy!" Plankboard replied off with a smiling nod while stating that doing the job wasn't that simple.

"We might have been overcharging our health bills from facing them!" Cubey whined out to state that anymore like that, and not even a good mental health bill would cover their injuries.

"Now all that's left is old queeny!" Joe spoke off with a pump fist with a smiling grin in knowing what comes next, the queen is the last foe standing!

"We best be on our top guard, if we had trouble just fighting her generals….Then she might be no exception?" Nick carefully stated off a warning to the group to be on extra guard, recalling how tough the battles with the three generals were! If anything else, the queen might be even far stronger then even her generals!

"Just as always, you beat the top heads in the way the plot goes, now you face the final enemy at the very top!" Gemini dryly remarks off to state in sarcasm that from every major foe they took down, it turns out the boss is always the hardest! "Just great?" Gemini signs in feeling this is gonna be one of those fights that will make him almost miss facing Carbonelion, almost?

Once everyone was all recovered and ready to go, they got up to go onwards towards the final stop….toward's the queen's direction!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the queen's own chambers sitting on her thrown, something happens! "BrianianIIihmm…." A single volt of electricity passes through her mind, giving her the signal of something! It was from this that the queen realized what this was, as she opened her eyes to look carefully in her empty room! Nothing was there, but she felt something, as she stood up, and held the gem her follows got for her in her fist.<p>

"Tikor…" Tigra spoke off the first name of her fallen generals on the list as far. "CobraCheetah…." She utters out the second name of her fallen generals before coming to the last one. "And even you…Carbonelion!" Queen Tigress silently mentions out before looking over at the rejuvenation chambers where all the energy spores of the fallen generals lie in! "You have each fallen to these heroes….even after regaining the power to reach that of gods!" The queen exclaims that when even empowered to reach near godhood, some lone heroes of this time period rise up to stop her!

"Wrusuhvmm…." She created a portal imagine showing the gang was approaching to where she is right now, it won't be long now!

"After all these years, heroes still try to get between my needs of CONQUEST!" Queen Tigra's utters out with rage, before she makes a loud growling roar. "Raaaa…RAAAUURREEOOWwwwhhh….!" Her cat's screeching roar could have been heard all over, before she calms herself. "Hmmm, but no more. If they wish to fall by my hands and my hands alone, then…so…BE IT!" She slowly utters out with her raging fury building from her evil eyes glaring, it's time she got this job done right once and for all!

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL BATTLE: QUEEN TIGRESS<strong>

"CLURFUUhhmmm…." Suddenly, the double doors to the queen's thrown chamber were busted open, and it was the heroes coming at the one in charge, the queen! This would be the dramatic moment when the heroes confront the greatest enemy disturbing Halloween….if Senseless Joe's group were acting and dressing up like policemen once more?

"Alright sister, Freeze!" Senseless Joe spoke out in showing his policemen's badge to the evil queen. "In the name of the Law and Good Sports on Halloween!" The man exclaimed off on what normal coppers would say at this part.

"Your under arrest you crimes against the state, county, and the world!" Cubey pointed out on what the charges were that the queen has committed!

"That's right, plus your in a 'No Island' Parking Zone!" Plankboard pointed off in stating that her island was in a 'No-Parking Zone' remarks!

"Guys, really! Must you do that?" Haineko asked off with a sweatdrop, did these goofs have to do such a stunt, even the later made no sense?

"Hmmhmmphm, humph….so your the heroes of this world?" Tigra slowly begins to crack a smile before looking up at the so-called heroes humoristly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Queen Tigra Tigress, the ruler of the Tigress Empire….and your future conqueror!" She introduced herself out to the group, as to be seen as the high royalty and demand respect that she is!

"Hate to break this to you, but your out played in wanting to win this game with the odds so high against you!" Diego remarked off that the queen is out of luck, her forces are finished, all that's left is Queen Tigra.

"Really, you would think that now?" Tigra questioned that off with a sly riddle quote, like she had a hidden trick up her sleeve.

"We're not taking any chances, lady!" Nick snapped off to cut off the queen's play-act, as he wasn't being fooled for even a minute.

"Oh, is that anyway to talk to royalty, or to address a queen's beauty?" Tigra remarks off in pretending to feel hurt while making a sly smile in addressing her beauty that was true for her.

"Bruurrghnn…." Just then from a record scratching sound, Joe's group ended up having materials of Queen Tigress' pictures and merchandise, like they were fans? "Would you Idiots get SERIOUS!" Lunaro snapped at the goof trio that made them flinched from her shouting voice!

"That matter means little to us and our reason being here." Kendokou slowly stated off from the queen's statement of her title and even her beauty did not mean anything for those going into battle.

"We came here to stop your crazy plan to conquer the planet! It's Halloween, not Ruinween!" Gemini pointed out with determination in his eyes, wanting to put the final stop to the madness!

"Your the same as any other person wanting world domination, and it never works out for them in the end." Lyric remarks with a shrug in seeing the action happened before, and they always fail in the end.

"Hugh, considering all the people we came across, she makes them look like cake walks compare to where we are now." Machrod spoke off in stating that from other conquerers in the past, the queen makes them look like easy-street?

"Enough of your useless squabbles with your allies!" Tigra snaps off with an annoyed tone, finally finished having this discussion any longer. "Brsusuhmm…striishhmm…." Suddenly, something came into the queen's hands, it was an egyptian staff with a cross on the top with a cat's green eye gem in the center. "You may think that you've won, but you've only delayed the inedible a bit longer! My army can be created, my generals will awake in due time, and this planet shall soon, BE MINE!" The evil queen stated off with a wicked gaze from her eyes while walking off her thrown lafy-like, knowing the dilemma is temporally.

"You forgot about adding in us to your math, lady!" Plankboard bragged off to point to himself and mostly the others.

"Oh, the scratching post makes a point?" Tigra cruelly jokes on seeing Plankboard's clear statement before responding. "So I'll just…." The queen has a hidden sly smile, as her claws flash for an instant before…..

"SLICchh….." Suddenly without warning, claw marks appeared on Plankboard's body before….he was sliced in equal halves! "Guahahahahaha…." Plankboard let off a gasping cry from seeing his broken state with a terrified expression.

"Wuaghahahahahah?" Cubey and Joe screamed out in terror from seeing their shock frozen friend was split apart!

"Divide & Conquer you all, by cutting your number down to….Zero!" Tigra finished off to exclaim with a wicked evil expression, holding her shinning claws that were used moments ago!

"Quick Nurse Cubey, I need duck tape, stack!" Joe spoke as he was in a doctor's outfit, trying to save the poor Plankboard patient!

"Right away, doctor Joe!" Cubey spoke in wearing a nurse's outfit while handing some duck tape, glue, anything that fixes broken or cut stuff?

The others got themselves into a defensive position while Queen Tigra not moved a muscle after a fracture of her shown power she displayed to Plankboard. She instead smirked with tiny chuckles escaping her mouth, they others maybe healed and fully recharge to go into battle, but compared to the generals, the queen might be in a grand-league all on her on!

"I best go a bit more out then my game when the stakes are too high, so face off….My **_Immortal-Demon Form_**!" Diego declared off with a stone cold serious face, as he stretched his arms against his body which got spread before…."Grusuhhvmm…." His body was reacting to something every odd happening to him, as he was beginning to grow! "ROOARrrughhh…." He lets off a demon growl while growing larger within the coliseum size room they are all in!

The group see's what Diego has transformed himself into, he was the size of a mountain, two wings off his back, a long fin-tail, bulky muscles, waving tentacles off the bottom of his chin which is blotted like a balloon full of air, long bull horns off his head, spiked lump marks on the forehead and deep red eyes! This was Diego's transformation with having eight demon chi powers, each one giving him the advantage, his Immortal-Demon Form lives up to that name!

"Yesssh, and I thought he wasn't gonna change into that thing from being too big and too scary for many to handle?" Machrod yelped off to exclaim that diego going all giant demon form was a bit much even on Halloween?

"In case you didn't notice, you, Lunaro, and Haineko have transformed into more beastlized forms that are just as scary!" Gemini pointed out in sarcasm that the suited hero that he was among the people to changed into more beast-like forms.

"Don't even go there, hedgehog!" Lunaro snapped at Gemini for making a sarcastic remark that was close to being a tease!

"Yeah, besides, I still like being seen in my beautiful form, even while I'm…in my Pharaoh Ash-Cat form!" Haineko exclaimed off in agreeing to that statement, she much likes being seen in her beauty for all to see before looking at Diego's case form. "Though Diego always did spook me with a strange 'tingle' when he looks like that, instead of his lion form!" The were-cat spoke off from rubbing her shoulders that Diego's demon form was something that give anybody shivers!

"Wasn't he human before?" Joe asked off after finally and surprisingly patch up Plankboard, good as new, or at least for him that is?

"If your done, we got a lot of planning and a battle to win!" Nick interrupted the others bickering to point out that they still have a major battle to deal with!

"Thruushhmmm…plushhmmm…." First Diego fired off a water jet from his left hand at the queen which she blocks with her staff. "CRuugruhhmm…frouuhmm…Boomhh…." Then he made his fist glow from making a part of the ground levitate off to smack against the queen, who manage to break it off with a swing of her staff. "GRuuvhmmm…POowwwhhhmmmm….." Then he took a deep breath, and then fired off a jet of wind that was blowing everything in site. "BRUGhmmFrusgruvhmmm…." Even a jet stream of fire was being blasted outwards against the queen to get burned! "BRizizizi-Qrrusuhhmm…BOOOmmmh…." Then a charged up disburse of electricity was in his hands, as he fired them off that blow up around the queen's surrounding.

"ROARRughh…." Soon Diego flew up with his wings, and then used his massive body to deliver a slam thrust down at the queen's spot! "BAshhmm….." He made the impact with his staff, but from looking closely from the smoke, Tigra manage to held off the massive immortal demon form of Diego…WITH BUT ONLY ONE HAND ON THE STAFF!

"Impressive, using the demon powers of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, & Thunder for element effect while having Sky, Moon and Mountain to make yourself very destructive in brute force!" Tigra smiled off ion stating off in a calm manner of all of Diego's calculated planning, all very efficient and effective. "Had you used that against one of my Generals if I sensed it out, you would not have struggled much?" The queen remarks from never detecting this power when her Generals were facing the heroes.

"I prefer to fight with this as my FINAL resort, and your worth it!" Immortal Demon Diego snapped off to tell the queen that to him, he saves the biggest trump cards for the very last choice given!

"I'm flattered, but you….shall fall before me!" Tigra slowly taunts out of the warrior's struggle before her evil glomming eyes flashed with a hidden trick up her arsenal! "**Queen's Temptress!**" Tigra raised her egyptian staff which the cat's eye glowed before…it unleashed a massive stream of flames! "BRRusuhvhmmm…..KURppoowhhmmmm…." That surprise attack completely swallowed up the queen's opponent without him having a chance to react!

"URRRaghh….." Deigo roared out in pain from the attack that was blasting him off from the queen that caught him off guard. "Clashumm….." Diego breaks across an entire wall area around the thrown room, leaving the others speechless in seeing how easily the queen took their friend in an Immortal Demon form out!

"Oh my darling, Diego!" Haineko cried out in panic fear from seeing the one she has a crush on get so brutally hurt before her eyes! "Frusuvhhmmm…." She used her sand powers to quickly approach and lift the hurt Diego in his immortal demon form up with concern feeling. "Are you alright?" She checked to see if Diego would be alright, even was making her paws glow to begin some healing factor to the wounded fighter.

"Ugh…just give my Healing powers time to kick in, besides….I'm at least Immortal? Remember?" Diego slowly moans off with a tiny smile when looking at Haineko's concerning face, to him, he'll not die off so easily with both healing and being immortal?

"How amusing?" Tigra smirks off from watching couple's love before her while making a taunting remark to be so low to make the injure worst. "I should have expect no less, from someone wanting immortality to match that of an Immortal Demon?" The others gave the evil queen angry stares, as she made this insult that really was low! "But despite all that effort, you're still not even close?"

"REOWWHhh….." Haineko growled in angry fury at this queen insulting one of her friends while he's down, she would have gone over to set the score, but…

"Don't even bother trying to face her alone Haineko, she wants to take us out one by one! That's the plan she wants to accomplish!" Nick stopped the were-cat girl from going out alone to do something stupid, for at this moment, the enemy is cutting them down little by little!

"We've seen how strong she is, now we need the right moment to strike." Kendokou spoke with a calm manner in seeing how much of a threat Queen Tigress is, now they need the right moments to strike.

"Then we just gotta see what she can do, and then work together to beat her at it!" Gemini declared out with a determined expression, as he steps up to fight next. "**DUPLICATION!**" Gemini soon splits into two of his light and dark halves, just as the queen notices this!

"That ability, that's…." Tigra spoke surprise from seeing Gemini's move, one was light and the other darkness which made it dawn to her! "YOOOOUUUwwh!" The queen roars out in angry fury to point directly at Gemini's direction. "You caused the gem to act different to have our powers restored with a faulty response, in what should have not been a flaw!" From the sounds of it to the gang, the queen was putting the blame of the gem that was taken from the heroes had a bad effect in giving the Tigress Empire their power back!

"Ugh, did we miss something?" L. Gemini asked slightly off in not getting where this discussion is going?

"Beats me what she's asking?" D. Gemini shrugs off his shoulders in not following this conversation either?

"I think I get it, my scans came in?" Machrod spoke out from his visor scanning the gem and Tigra's signature aura! "Broopbroopmm…." The readouts were presented to the suited hero to see the data. "The gem she holds that imprisoned them has a trace of their splitting powers, in short, it caused a failure of their powers." He explained off that somehow, Gemini caused the whole set back from the queen's forces from being truly unstoppable!

"Which makes sense in how the generals bodies couldn't take anymore damage to disassemble themselves! That's what that brute Tikor meant?" Lunaro remarked off with a shrug in recalling how Tikor mention a warning of what was happening to his body when damage enough.

"Oh how I'm going to enjoy making you SUFFER for what you did, REEOOWWWooohh…." Tigra snarled off towards Gemini before she instantly dashed at lightning speed to slam her scepter staff down! "CLAShhmm…" Luckily, both Gemini's brought out their energized swords from their golden arms to black the angry queen's fury!

"Woooh…..She's Mad!" L. Gemini yelped from feeling the heavy force of the queen's attack.

"REally?…What gave it away?" D. Gemini remarked off to criticize how his twin figure that out?

"Hold her still guys, I'll get her!" Joe spoke out to his pals, as we suddenly see a familiar….barrel cannon in his hands? "THruussvhhmmm…." And once more, he was charging the cannon up to prepare to fire his attack!

"Uh-Oh!" Both Gemini halves yelped at seeing what Senseless joe was up to, not good for them!

"**SCREAMING GOOFBALL CANNON!**" Joe shouted out his attack before pulling the trigger to the barrel cannon. "PRRuussvhhmmm…." Soon like before, energy blast were fired off that looked like Cubey was seen? "WAAAuurghhhmmm…." It even made his screaming cries when being fired off directly towards….the queen! "BAMGRruuvhhmmm…." The attack blasted the backside of the queen's back, and that really did a scorch mark!

"NRRRRauughhhnnn….." Tigra screeched out in a fracture of pain before turning to look back at Joe with hatful fury gaze! "How DARE YOU!" Tigra snarled at the one that dare to scorch her back, unforgivable!

"Okay, another!" Joe announced off, as he was preparing to fire another shot when….

"You do no such thing!" Tigra snapped off with fury in not allowing an enemy to attack her from behind! "Claushhmmm…." She effortlessly swung her staff that knocked her two foes away

"Woough!" Both Gemini's yelped from being shoved away before regaining their balance at where the queen was focus on…Joe's position.

"**SERPENTS CURSE!**" Tigra spoke of her next assault, as she brought up only one hand up to launch something…surprising? "VRisisisiphmm…." The snake bracelet came to life, and hissed it's glowing eyes at Joe's position!

"GRuuvhhmmm…..cruussfruummm…." Suddenly, the barrel cannon broke down and fell to pieces suddenly? "Hey! What are you guys doing?" Joe snapped off in puzzlement, demanding to know what was wrong with their cannon?

"Not our fault! That cat queen did something to us!" Plankboard asked out from appearing out of the rubble of the cannon.

"She musta brought bad luck, it's always the same with black cats!" Cubey popped up to exclaim that Tigra was a black cat, and they usual bring bad luck!

"Then your lucks run out!" Tigra spoke from appearing before the goof-ball trio!

"GAAAAaiuuhhh…SHE'S HERE!" Joe's entire groups screams out with wide eyes of terror, this wasn't good!

"No need to panic, I can take her attack!" Joe assured his friends with a serious face that he can block whatever attack the queen's got!

"**BANISHER BREAK!**" Tigra wielded her staff over her head and slammed it across Joe's team! "KURPOWWHhmm….." The impact caused a devastating shockwave that exploded the entire spot, the others thought Joe's group didn't survive?

"Duuaghh?" Suddenly from the smoke clouds, Joe was fine but….HE USED CUBEY AND PLANKBOARD AS SHIELDS WHICH LEFT THEM PRETTY BEATEN TO AN UNCONSCIOUS STATE?

"What kinda idiot uses his friends as shields?" Lunaro rhetorically asked off from not believing this case with a puzzled quote to that question?

"Lunaro, meet Joe, Joe, this is Lunaro?" Machrod makes a sarcastic statement of finally introducing the two and to get to know the other.

"That's not what I meant!" Lunaro snapped at the red suited hedgehog in stating that wasn't her point!

"One lucky break won't save the next one! Hrrughhh…." Tigra snarled off that Joe was lucky, but won't be this time around!

"No! But this move will stop you in your tracks!" Joe exclaimed off that with a determine face, he throws his outsold pals away from him.

"**QUEEN'S FURY GAZE!** REOOwwhh…." Tigra roared out before widening her eyes to gaze at Joe's position before…. "PRRusuhhmmm…." The queen fired off a double deadly gaze beam from her eyes right at her target!

"BAshhmmm…BAshhmmm….." Suddenly without warning, both eye beam gazes hit something, but it was of a bright yellow glow? "Cuuffhmm…." Then from finally taking notice that there was….two JOES? "**J GUARD!**" Joe exclaimed out from it was him with a clone, in the shape of a 'J' that was glowing that took the attack!

"Uagh?" Tigra yelped surprise that suddenly, there were two Joe's and not only that, but he blocked her attack!

"Did he actually say 'J Guard' just now?" Cubey asked off in surprise, amazed by the move Joe just used!

"Joe's a lot stronger then we thought! He's even making a double effort!" Plankboard exclaimed out from not believing this, this guy was far stronger to use a defense move like that!

"Weren't you two down for the count?" Haineko asked with a sweatdrop in last time seeing those two were beaten cause Joe used them as shields in a senseless manner of speaking for friendship?

"QUIT MESSING AROUND!" Tigra snaps out loud in being annoyed by such a ridiculous move. "BAshhmmmm…." The queen then swings her staff against the so called 'J Guard' that bashed the user down!

"GURRaghh…." Joe yelps out loud from being hit so hard, he was launched directly at…his two goofy pals!

"WAauughhh…." Plankboard and Cubey screamed out with wide eyes, Joe was coming at them and they didn't have the brains to dodge before….

"CLUHHpmmmm…." Then all three of Joe's team were smacked across into another wall that brought it down on them? "Daauulgh?" Of course, they were fine, but they were flinching and twitching from the impact, they would be fine after some moments to recover?

"**NETRON BLAST!**" Nick's voice shouted off from the distance from launching a surprise attack! "BRAshhuumm…" Then a bright white/blue colored flaming-electric burst attack soon hit the queen!

"RRrrruuuaghh…." Tigra roared out in slight pain, but more in annoyance when staring at Nick's smoking hands from performing that technique that had a card's fade image of a three headed dragon? "Your pathetic antics bore me!" The queen remarked off with a cold expression before instantly appearing to her next challenger and…. "SLashhh….." She suddenly landed a blow against Nick's left arm which he manage to block with his duel bladed disk on his wrist.

"UUaghh…" Nick flinched from the weight of the attack which was pushing him back until…. "Cluaguhmm…." The guy with the master game strategies bashed against a wall which left him slightly in pain now.

"And just what did you plan to do with that move, that would not have beaten me?" Tigra asked off with a hidden smirk with her staff only inches away from delivering the final blow to her foe.

"That wasn't suppose to beat you, but give enough time for a friend." Nick replied back with a riddle answer, as he showed a hidden smile which puzzled the queen?

"**Way Of Destruction: #91 Thousand-Hand Bright Culling Sear!**" Kendokou's voice spoke off from a spot that was far from the queen's notice! "Prugh-prugh-prugh-prugh…." Suddenly, there where ten pink energy points from Kendokou's generating spot, as he then fires them all at the same focal point where Tigra was at. "KUR-BOOommmgruvhhmmm….." They all hit which made a culminating explosion that was exceedingly devastating like a giant pink bursting cross star mark!

"REOOWWwoohhh…" Tigra roared out her cries from being engulfed by such a heavy amount of damage!

"That was a stronger spell, even she would not get out of that without any…." Kendokou was explaining out from his voice to explain with a calm expression that even Queen Tigra couldn't make it out of that without so much damage, however….

"FRusuhhmmm…." Suddenly without warning, Tigra reappeared looking a little cooked, but was somehow not completely out

"Guuagh!" Kendokou gasped with wide eyes in noticing the queen was suddenly here, he had to act quickly before….

"BAAAmmmmgruuvhhmm…." Then without warning, even quicker then Kendokou's Thousand Cherry Blossoms quick defense, Tigra whipped her left leg off that sent the warrior crashing out of her thrown room's support pillars and her walls.

"CRusuhhmmmcruuffhmm….." Suddenly, the entire place was about to come down on the groups heads from too much damage on it's support structure!

"We gotta get out of here, the place is coming down!" L. Gemini warned out to the others from holding his hands over his head to protect it?

"Right! Let's get those that are hurt out first!" D. Gemini stated out that they gonna get those that are injured out of here first.

Both Gemini's took Nick and Kendokou while Machrod got Joe's group and Lunaro with Lyric was getting Diego!

"Hugh, you leave only for my structure to collapse, then be buried underneath it…." Tigra remarks with a sly smile before deciding to give chase when she raised her staff to attack when…. "CLaspphmm…." Suddenly instead, something stopped the queen that was trying to land a blow to the fleeing group. "WHAT!" She snapped off to snare before seeing her blocker was…Haineko!

"If you think I'm going to let you attack may friends, then think again!" Haineko snapped off with an angry serious stern face, as she used her sword made of sand to stop the attack. "Guys! Get out of here, I got a plan to deal enough damage!" The were-cat girl shouted out to her friends to leave the place to get cover, for she has a plan!

"Alright, just try not to do something stupid!" Lunaro shouted back to her friend before flying out with her passengers!

"Like you wouldn't have?" Machrod remarked off to tell the winged-hedgehog that saying that is almost something she do the opposite of.

Once the others were getting out, Haineko and Tigra had some clash and bash moves, even in her Pharaoh Ash-Cat form, the queen still had the upper hand!

"Just what do you plan to do against me alone?" Tigra asked off with a sly amused expression, wondering how this opponent will do?

"I've always been a spirit cat before a were-cat, people in Egypt respected us as signs to help them…." Haineko explained off with a calm expression, explaining her old origin, but then tighten her grip from what else she had to say. "And yet you used them to become slaves, that's in-excusable!" For her, Tigra abused those that treated cat's as sacred for her own selfish needs! "For them and for harming Diego, I'm taking you out!" The were-cat snarled off with an angry look that spoke that she deal with the queen here and now!

"What can you do that your friends couldn't try?" Tigra asked off in being entertain enough to see what one lonely were-cat spirit could do?

"This….**SANDSTORM**" Haineko roared out before she swirls out a whirling tornado of sand! "WRUuooshhmm…fruuuhmmmm…." The sandstorm attack was covering the entire room, making it hard to see anything?

"A simple storm will do nothing but mess one's looks, and when I'm through, you won't look nearly as pretty as my beauty overrates yours!" Tigra dryly remarks off to tell this girl that her efforts are useless, as she will not be beaten by such low manner of abilities.

"**CYCLE OF EROSION!**" Haineko's voice was heard off from doing something else when the queen heard this! "CRusushhmmmm….." Just then, there was a lot of rubbling noises that weren't from the structure falling, but….destroying by itself?

"What are you doing from where I can't see you?" Tigra asked off from being a bit curious in what this were-cat was up to? "Prrusuhhmmm…" Just then, something under the queen's feet made her almost slip if not for her wings flight! "Gaugh…my floor…sand?" She noticed that the ground has become sand, what was going on?

"I'm about to bring you down with this…." Haineko spoke from suddenly appearing within the storm of sand and all of the sand that was covering her body a lot more?

"Truushhmm…qrusuvhhmmm…." Suddenly, there purple-black energy that was enveloping Tigra along with Haineko with a powerful torrent of gravity that was taking the form of a box of black energy.

"Huagh!" Tigra's eyes widen out from seeing this, and not liking what this move was going to be?

"**Way Of Destruction: # 90 Black Coffin!**" Haineko spoke off her spell of what she was casting at this moment before…. "Hmph?" She let off a sly smile in seeing what she's about to do, as the stuff that covered the queen also got her too!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside when the gang got clear out of the fortress, something unexpected happened?<p>

"CRuuvhhmmm….." Suddenly, a towering black box of black energy covered by several spear-like protrusions appeared! "TRuuusvhhmmm….." Soon it was vanishing into nothingness, which left the others speechless?

"That attack, Haineko used the 'Black Coffin', that spell is her third strongest move along with 'Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling' that we both can use!" Kendokou spoke off from noticing what that attack was, as he was very familiar with it, but what he said next really got everyone's attention! "There's only one spell she hasn't used, and if she used it before…we would be caught in the blast?" With that stern serious face, he knew what was going to happen which made the others worry then!

"Then we need to hurry and get to her!" Lyric stated off in a hurry, if their friend was in trouble, then they gotta hurry!

"Urgh…Haineko, you better not think about leaving me behind?" Diego spoke from standing up again while having a hard time after hearing the were-cat's name?

"Lyric's healing and your Healing powers did enough to put you back in the fight, but we still have a long shot at this! Let's go!" Lunaro spoke to the still wounded immortal-demon form of Diego, as she issued everyone they needed to move out which no one objected to it!

* * *

><p>Back at the rubble fortress where there was lots of smoke clouds all around, Haineko was panting like crazy while still in her form, but most of her sand was falling off?<p>

"I guess a third of that power could have done it, at least I…." Haineko was panting out like crazy, feeling a bit tired while feeling glad that she among to possibly get a win until…. "PRRuushhmmm….." Suddenly, the were-cat spirit was stopped cold, as in front of her, something…pierced her hard sand armor to her gut! "Guagh…Uagh…Nnnnigh?" Haineko let off some gasping noise, as her widen eyes turn to anger when looking down at being stabbed by…Queen Tigress's entire right arm!

"Too bad…., you should have gone full force!" Tigra's voice spoke from being seen from the smoky ash clouds, as she made a sly smile at the in pain Haineko. "Oh well, from seeing that your sand armor couldn't protect you and that your feeling pain shows that your weakening!" Haineko made an unset face that the queen was finding out about this, as this dawn to her. "Of course, CobraCheetah's venom hasn't fully left your system, even as a spirit, I will thank him when he returns, with you as a present…." Tigra exclaimed off in what she'll do soon afterwards with an evil expression of wickedness. "And your friends shall see what will become of you which will be their fate to share!"

"Reooowh…I….can…still….fight!" Haineko struggled to usher out the words while trying to move her hands a bit. "You….haven't won….yet?" The were-cat girl stated off to the evil queen, that this fight isn't over just yet!

"Clearly you are blinded by the truth?" Tigra remarks off in seeing a deluded fool on the false sense of hope.

"No….that's you…" Haineko spoke from under her breath, as her left hand twitched a bit. "For not realizing….why I wanted to be alone!" She smirked after finishing that statement, something that would later be explained! "Griphmm…." Suddenly without warning, Haineko grabs Tigra's arm that has pierced her body!

"Gaugh!" Tigra yelps from this reaction, as she wasn't expecting her foe to even grab hold of her while temporally paralyzed by her stab and the venom in her system?

"Grugrugruvhhmmm…Creakcreakcreak…" Then without warning, Haineko's entire left hand was cracking, showing red vein lines and making sounds fitting of a volcano?

"HUAGH! YOU COULDN'T BE….?" Tigra screeched off from realizing the were-cat's plan wasn't to be caught off guard by coincidence, but for….a suicidal action!

"My Forbidden Move that which I will survive, but let's see if you can to!" Haineko mutters out with a sly expression with her smirk never fading, as she mentions these words! "**WAY OF DESTRUCTION: 96. SINGLE BLADE CREMATION!**" The air around the were-cat was increasing to steam like pressure, as she announced a very big surprise attack!

"REEAAAWWWHhh…." Tigra roared out in fury to wanting to escape, but it was already too late!

* * *

><p>Outside the spot, the gang was almost about to entire the spot to aid Haineko when….<p>

"BOOMGRUVHMm….." There was an Earth-Rattling Quake that shook everything just before what happened next! "BRUUVVRUUsshhmm….." A giant massive pillar of red fire erupts from the ground in the shape of a giant katana's tip. "BAMMMGruuhhmmm….FRruushhmmm…." The entire area was breaking apart, everything was being wasted off that even the fortress was looking to have been pieced by a giant's blade!

"WAAHHHh…..!" Cubey yelps off from seeing the massive display before them!

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF IT!" Plankboard pointed out the flaming shaped katana's tip going over the fortress!

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Joe asked in not understanding how any of this even happened?

"That spell requires a living person, as they end up losing a limb which is why it's Forbidden?" Kendokou explained to his allies that the spell Haineko used is forbidden for it's costly effort on it's end share! "But as Haineko is a spirit were-cat, she can recover easily, but from her excessive damages so far, that remains unknown?" The man explained that Haineko would recover from it unlike over people, but from too much damage, it remains to be seen?

"Well I'm sensing a life force from the melody in the air, but it's not only one!" Lyric spoke from feeling his musical aura senses going off, but he found more then one it seems?

"Man, that queen's tough?" Machrod remarked off with shaking his head, their enemy just won't go down?

"Okay, we've been sitting back long enough, it's our shot now!" Lunaro snapped out in telling those with her that they won't sit around any longer and plan to do something now!

"Alright, time for some hedgehog action!" L. Gemini cheered out in feeling it's there shot after missing some of it a bit.

"All five of us, you mean! Let's go!" D. Gemini pointed out that knowing it's the hedgehog group of the team to go!

Soon the five hedgehog members went off to face the challenge while the others tried to find any part of Haineko's spirit trying to regain a new form after that forbidden technique usage!

* * *

><p>"FRusugrushhmm…." Suddenly from out of the erupting flames at the battlefield, one figure was seen that landed on her knees which was…Tigra! "Tch…that woman had such a self-sacrifice move that even I couldn't handle?" "Brisisitrizizihmm…" Suddenly, the queen yelps to notice something, her body was….breaking apart, that attack gave her enough damage to show the signs! "I've been damage, ME! A Demon-Goddess! A QUEEN! REEEooowaawwwhh…..NEVER!" She ended up snapping while screeching out in fury to the skies, finding herself never to be damage, but this was bad, if the heroes knew then….<p>

"**CHAOS DOOM BLAST!**" Lunaro's voice spoke off her attack which wasn't far from Tigra's position before…. "THrusuhhmmm….BAAmmgruhhmm…." Out of nowhere, a massive crimson beam blast enveloped the evil queen by surprise!

"GAaughh….!" Tigra yelps out loud in screaming what hit her before noticing Lunaro stepping in to play. "So, you want to be next to perish!" The evil queen snared at seeing again, another hero choses to perish by her hand!

"GRruusuvhhmmm….." Suddenly, there was a large amount of energy that was gathering behind the two, as Tigra saw it was Beast Machrod II! He was gathering fast amounts of such wild and raw Chaos energy to channel it all into a giant sphere glowing red, orange and black color object to reveal the sun's shape!

"Nope, just distracting you for this one!" Lunaro remarked off from smirking that she manage to distract the queen long enough for her friend to prepare his big attack!

"**MACH-ROD, SAVAGE DESTROYER!**" Beast Machrod II roared out his attack before summoning out his sledgehammer to deliver a hit 'KO' blow at it! "BASHHhmm….POWWwhhh…." That hit didn't explode the force, but lunched it out at super sonic speed down towards Tigra! "KURBOOOMMGRruvhhmmm…." The attack went off like a nuclear bomb with a massive explosion that leveled the entire field which luckily, both heroes vacated!

"RAAOOOUURRAgghh….." Tigra roars from within the nuclear blast, destroying almost everything except her in the blast before it died down. "Huagh…huaghh…you…..can't beat me!" Tigra panted out with only a speck of her body still holding her together, that attack added the increase to damaging her.

"**ROCK STREAM BURST!**" Lyric dives down to launch his own attack, a powerful sonic-boom wave! "POwwhhh…." That attack hit the queen from above before the rocker hedgehog landed on the front of Tigra's position.

"GAarugh…ENOUGH!" Tigra roared out to snap before bringing her sharp claws up and hen…. "CRAckhhumm…." Then something that was shocking, Tigra through her claws to actually sliced Lyric's guitar into a broken half of it's former glory!

"HEY! MY GUITAR!" Lyric snapped off in shock and disbelief what the vile queen did to his instrument! "That was my favorite to play my best songs!" He was clearly mad at what the queen just did, it made him mad!

"Then you are weak without it, I will…Guagh!" Tigra was about to remark that Lyric was now weaker without his instrument…but something cut her off that was….a fist's punch! "POWwhh….BAMMgruuvhmmm…." That punch by Lyric was covered by a strong beat melody of his rocking spirit, so it was filled with the rage in music itself that punched the queen far against another spot on the terrain!

Those that watched were amazed to see Lyric throw a strong enough punch that sent the evil queen flying by surprise?

"Remind me not to make bad remarks about his guitar again?" Lunaro whispered off to her friend nearby to be-careful of Lyric's sensitive motion.

"I follow that!" Machrod nods off in agreeing to that statement real easy like.

"Ain't nobody breaks a rockstar's guitar to stop the music from flowing without paying the piper; namely ME!" Lyric snapped off to make his angry option clear to the queen that was temporarily dizzy.

"Urrghh….like I could care less for music, as I care less for all of you!" Tigra groans out to state her remark while getting her balance again on her feet.

"**OATHKEPPER OF LIGHT!**" Then from a distance, L. Gemini created a strong sphere of light force within his golden gauntlet hand.

"**DARK OBLIVION FANG!**" Then with him in that distance, D. Gemini created a strong sphere of darkness force within his golden gauntlet hand.

Then both twins charged forward, planning to smack their attacks at the queen!

"You will not damage my perfect body anymore!" Tigress roared out in fury in seeing the heroes were about to launch an all-out final assault! "**DEMON GODDESS FURY!**" Queen Tigra roared out for her final attack, as she gathered all surrounding dark aura energy she was giving off! "PURVVHhmm-CRruvhhmmm…." From her hands facing forward, she unleashed a powerful blast that was stopping the struggling hedgehog twins!

"Nrrugh…gotta keep moving, bro., come on!" L. Gemini struggled out from feeling this attack pushing him back.

"I…urrrgh…Agree to that one there!" D. Gemini struggled through the same way, both twins had to push on!

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Tigra roared out in complete shock and disbelief, the hedgehogs were…..pushing her strongest attack back! "NON WOULD STILL STAND FROM FEELING THE FULL RAGE OF A DEMON GODDESS!" The evil queen snarled off that no one can much less stand up when trying to breach her greatest power!

"Then you can't see that what drives us…." L. Gemini remarked off with a sly smile while not feeling the pain of being pushed back anymore.

"Is that we don't want to give in to your evil…." D. Gemini later finished to remark their claim of stopping this queen with a sly smirk on his face.

"Reeowoo…RAARUUURRghh…." Tigra roars out to push more into her attack, but the twin hedgehogs were instead pushing forward before they were neck and neck close together!

"Ready?" L. Gemini looked to his brother if he was ready for the finisher?

"Ready!" D. Gemini looked to reply back to his twin that he was indeed ready!

"**GEMINI MERGENCE: OBLIVION OATHKEEPER!**" The Gemini halves roared out their combined attacks to merge into one force when they came together! "THrusuhhmmm…." The attack was glowing even stronger, and then with all they had, both Gemini's of Light and Dark thrust their attacks with all they got stored. "PRRusuhhmmm…." The twins smack their attacks right in the queen's gut, and watched what happen next!

"REOWWWuuaahhhh…." Queen Tigra lets out the loudest roar that was being heard all over the island from a bright light swallowing her before…."PRUUSSHhmm...CRAch-CRachCRASshhmm…TRizizizhhmm…." A powerful effect from both light and darkness was tearing the opponent apart while setting off a nuclear explosion that covered forty-square feet of the area in it's bright light!

Once the attack cease, all that was remaining was a forty-foot crater, just as the twins dropped to their behinds, more worn out then ever!

"Guagh…haugh…that one always takes the most?" L. Gemini panted out from being so very tired out.

"Then…pant-pant…let's rejoin again?" D. Gemini exclaimed between breaths that they merge back, regain some strength once more.

"Gemini!" The voice from Machrod came out, as the one being called got company from him, Lunaro, Lyric, then followed by Joe's trio group, Nick, Kendokou and lastly Diego who held in his arms, a new sand body of Haineko resting.

"BReakkgruuvhhmm…." Suddenly from the crater, someone flew up above the group and were shocked to see in denial…Queen Tigress…still alive! "Uuagh….I…will…never be….DEFEAT BY MORTALS AGAIN!" Her body was nearly about to break apart, but she was being strong enough to resist falling to her own weakness while pledging out loud of her denial to lose!

"Ah man, can't someone else please take care of her, we're all beaten as it is!" Plankboard moans out in real shocking disbelief, they thrown everything but the kitchen sink, well some did that, but what else is left?

"PRruuvhhmm…briisghhmmm…." Suddenly, a big white-grey rapier-javelin like sword was shot downwards before….it stabbed into something! "Gaaughh!" Tigra yelps from a sword that had pierced her body just now, as it was the same one that was described!

"You've caused enough trouble, sister!" Suddenly, a robotic voice came from the sky, as the owner was….Destro-Bender!

"Anybody know who the new player is?" Diego asked off in not recognizing Destro-Bender or even who sent him?

"You…machine…you can't be humankind's final savor?" Tigra utters out from the pain she was in, her body was radiating more to about break apart!

"Save it, deadweight! I got the advantage, you're about finished, it's over!" Destro-Bender made an insult at the queen, not showing any emotion, and was planning to complete his orders on securing Tigra!

"If I fall, then so will you!" Tigra snapped off with more annoyance then ever in being near beaten by heroes, now machines, it was enough as it was! "REeaoowhhh….." She made a roaring sound before her right hand twitched to strike by her will! "STAbbhm…." Then in an instant, her right claw went forth and stabbed the robot's chest point core!

"KURboommhhmm…." The impalement caused a small explosive force to interact out from what the queen did! "GUUrraavvhhmm…" Destro-Bender yelps out in pain, not acting or expecting the queen to react in recovery in this worst shape!

"Your ego is faulty, man must be fools to create a foolish weapon like you!" Tigra snared off with fury and blind rage in her eyes, she didn't care about the heroes, as she was distracted by this interloper!

"I don't think that's any fool!" Machrod spoke from hearing what Tigress stated on the robot being a fool's weapon. "My scans pick up something bad! He's got a nuclear bomb inside him, worst, he's made with Dark-Matter energy!" The suited hedgehog explained out to his group that Destro-Bender is a living bomb case.

"That's bad, right?" Cubey gulped in wondering if that was a bad sign or not?

Soon Senseless Joe dressed like a professor, as he made chalk drawing to explain Destro-Bender's functions to the group. "Hmm, if his core was were the queen pierced, then from the power of an explosion immanent would equal…." Joe then slide the chalkboard over with the word bold print 'PANIC' before shouting this! "PANIC!" At this moment, they need to panic and get outta there before their doom!

"What's the bright side?" Plankboard asked off from the side if there was a bright side to all of this?

"Well not only with Tigra perish at last from a magnate of a higher caliber, but destroy almost half the city!" Joe suddenly broke off to reply with a smile on the good news to Queen Tigress' defeat, but will level the city below them!

"That isn't good news, you block heads!" Lunaro snapped off at the trio of goofs for even thinking that was alright!

"We need to get those two far above the sky where the blast won't reach the city!" Nick stated off a serious plan, it Destro-Bender and Tigra are further upwards, the blast range won't reach enough to level a city then.

"How, most of us used our best attacks, and got nothing left?" Lyric sake doff to exclaim that most of the group are tired and don't have much left to go with after fighting the queen at the top best.

"Wrong, there is one attack that I will use!" Kendokou suddenly cut in-between the conversation to state a final chance for the group. "As I prepare for this move, leave the island and I'll join you shortly afterwards." He calmly issued off with a stern focus face in knowing what he'll do.

"Think you can do it? I mean, if this plan works to save the city?" Diego asked a bit puzzled if this guy was gonna be okay doing something as crazy like that on his own?

"It will work, without fail!" Kendokou exclaimed off with a stern determine face that was unchanged, meaning he doesn't lie when he'll do something.

"Well I trust him, everyone, make a run for it!" Gemini nods with a smile in giving Kendokou the benefit of the doubt to trust him all the way.

Soon everyone was leaving the scene by those that could fly off the rock they are on. Diego manage to carry Nick, Joe's team along with Haineko while Lunaro and Machrod had Lyric and Gemini on their hands to fly off. Now the ones left on the island were Kendokou and the together Queen Tigress and Destro-Bender stabbed together to break off!

"Ruurghh….if I go and self-destruct to destroy everything, gurrragh...including the city, you…go too!" Destro-Bender struggled off to tell the queen that should he blow up, then Tigra shall join him as well, just as he gripped his hands on her waist line.

"Release me, you mental abomination!" Tigra snapped at the war-like machine for not letting her go to let her escape and finsih the heroes off.

"BRrushhcrushmm…." Suddenly without warning, Kendokou's cherry blossoms gathered around from the foes in lock-position, as they witness something shocking! The cherry blossoms all touched the real katana, making it appear a bright white and it's aura takes the form of a bird. The pure white wings form on Kendokou's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated energy.

"**Endscape: White Emperor Sword!**" Kendokou announced his attack, as he brings it out before the wings suddenly gave him flight! "This condenses each and every single one of the cherry blossom blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing it's cutting power. I couldn't use this when you moved around, but now….this will end you!"

"You're taking us both out! What about your comrades should this fail?" Tigra dryly remarked off to the warrior, doesn't he care about those that will be caught in the blast, who could have the mind to finish her at this moment!

"They are safe, the machine however…." Kendokou closed his eyes to exclaim that his allies are safe, but he points his weapon forward to make this statement. "I sense no need to spare him if he's wanting to destroy us all!" He planned to finish off not only Queen Tigra, but even Destro-Bender as well!

"GAauughh…You're going through that, I have a mission to finish this at all cost!" Destro-Bender snapped off to remark that he was sent with a mission by his employers, nothing more!

"And finish it, you shall…." Kendokou dryly retorted out that the destructive robot shall complete his programming…by being finished along with the enemy for wanting to destroy everything; including the heroes!

"THrushhhmm….." Soon he flies off with the blade still outward, planning to pierce through…both Destro-Bender and Tigra at once! "THRrusuhh...PRRusuhmmm…." The attack caused a massive flow and pressure of this form to releases it so immersive, that it was sky-rocketing the robot's back up in the air!

"GAUURrgghhh…." Destro-Bender roared out from the piercing power that was breaking through his iron back!

"NRRruughh….CURSE…YOUUUuu…." Tigra screeched out in fury over the blasting light, this wasn't suppose to end here!

"My Circuits Are Malfunctioning!" Destro-Bender spoke off in a more squeaky voice with electronic tone from warning of his system failure! "Bomhh-Boomh…" Some short explosions were seen from the robot, but then his core was reacting before… "KURBOOOmmmvvhhmm….." A massive explosion was spreading all over the sky and stretching downwards!

"REOOWWWwuuuaaghhh!" Tigra lets off one final scream with her eyes shocked to the core from within the blast before…her form couldn't handle the damage anymore! "BRusuitrizizihhmm…." Finally, it was done, Queen Tigra Tigress was no more once her body's been turn into spores of energy that flow outwards! "Frisisihhmm…." Even the gem that she had kept fell, but it made a strange glow effect during the attack swallowing everyone, the kind it did long ago?

"CRusuhhmmm…KRruuvhmmm…." The flashing blast was even beginning to swallow up the entire island itself until it vanish without the blast touching any part of the city?

* * *

><p>The others awaited on the ground from seeing that action, puzzled to what happened after Kendokou stayed behind? But the questions were dropped, when the gang saw the calm and still serious face Kendokou reappear before the group, a little messed up on his dirty cloths, but still fine non the less! The group gathered around to welcome back there friend with cheery faces, some more then others while Kendokou still kept his appearance as a noble member of his House's Branch Family.<p>

"Congratulation, heroes!" Spoke a voice the group knew all too well, as the person came into the light of a street lamp to be…Halon Oni Surmize!

"HIGH-TECH's Vice-President; Halon Oni Surmize! What are you doing?" Machrod asked off in being surprised to see the Vice-President of the major company was out after what they've been through?

"Clean up duty, you did us proud." Halon waved his hand around to the ruin rubble all around the streets for the group to notice. "You saved the world, this city, even made Halloween safe for it's people." The Vice-President insisted out his kind response for the heroes saving so much this very night.

"Well, we're pretty bruised up from that fight in the end?" Gemini exclaimed off from rubbing his aching shoulder from how everyone was tired to the extreme.

"Then you should be treated, and head over to the Halloween festival?" Halon exclaim doff with a kind smile before taking a look to his wrist watch in looking for the time. "There is still time, also, HIGH-TECH shall repair your instrument for your concert, Lyric the Hedgehog." The man turns to a hedgehog who held his half broken instrument he loved, as it was clear how sad he was of it's damage.

"For reals, hey thanks, that means a lot to me." Lyric later replied out in surprise from being sad to overjoy that Halon's company folks would fix his damage instrument.

"Reoowohh….what's up guys?" Suddenly, Haineko spoke out from Diego's arms from noticing she was in a bridal style, rubbing her sleepy eyes to be more awake.

"Haineko, you're awake?" Diego exclaimed off happily to seeing the were-cat girl was awake after using such a powerful forbidden technique on Queen Tigress earlier.

"Of course, I just had…waaaugh….a cat-nap?" Haineko replied out while covering her mouth from being a bit tired from everything.

"Best you enjoy yourselves, you each earned it." Halon humbly requested the group take their leave here to relax and enjoy Halloween while it's still going on.

"That's the first sensible thing you suggested, but we'll take it into account." Nick remarked off to state that so far, this guy has given them the most work, and now is having them relax afterwards, typical, but nothing to argue about.

"YEAHHh…PARTY!" Joe's group cheered with their fist pumped out in the air, waiting so long to get back to their Halloween fun!

Soon the group was walking off to get their injuries treated, all while not expecting a strange look from Halon's face in staring at some debris from the island of the Tigress Empire that had not vanish completely. Most of his men were searching there, looking for something, just as some familiar gem that started this whole mess was seen glowing, getting the workers attention while Halon himself…hid a sly smile at their greatest find for some reason?

* * *

><p>The scene changes to where we see a festival going off, everyone is there, as all of them including the heroes are in the crowd or in different spots to enjoy a concert about to happen? From the spotlights, comes Lyric the Hedgehog, as he holds his brand new guitar in the air HIGH-TECH had done to fix the broken thing, signaling his attention to start with an announcement! "This night belongs to the folks to enjoy Halloween, the things that are made up in the night! I like to present my now NEWLY made track song, 'The NIGHT' to you all!" With that announcement said and done, the hedgehog rock star begins to start playing a new jam rock beat to fit the atmosphere!<p>

**_Wooohh….._**

Lyric wails out, as we see Diego and Haineko in their normal cat forms, holding the others shoulders to enjoy their friend's performance within the crowd!

**_Listen to the sounds….._**

The rocker waves his hand for the audience to listen to something?

During which, Joe, Plankboard, and Cubey listen until they flinched up off the ground from…a cricket's noise?

**_What goes creepin in the darkness_**

Lyric starts getting ready to jam some more beats, as his rock spirits go soaring in the air to create some spooky ghost to fit the mood.

**_It's nothing but, The NIGHT!_**

Lyric exclaimed off on what's there, it's the night of Halloween that is what he's signing about. He begins to make some long pause of jaminin' music while the crowd roars for the hedgehog's music.

Nick was holding a trophy, no doubt what was won from the card tournament after facing against someone's so called best scary deck ever made he challenge. He smirked from showing that duelist that he wasn't scared from what he faced already, namely the Tigress Empire.

Soon as Lyric was hopping on one foot, playing his guitar, he continued to sing his song.

**_We sleep through with calm dilemma_**

We suddenly see Cubey sleeping peacefully in his bed while Lyric sang this off.

**_We dream of pleasant times..._**

Then Plankboard and Jole dressed like ghost, tapped his shoulder for the cube creature to slowly open his eyes to see he has…guest?

**_But Every Creepin' mount, it get's closer…_**

"YAHHhh….." Cubey screamed out in terror before running away from being chased by his goofy pals in costumes.

**_Closer, and closer, closer-closer-closer_**

As he sang this part out, above the rooftops was Lunaro in her less beast form in watching the show.

**_Until it STRIKES_**

Then the winged hedgehog smirks in wanting to try something, as she jumps down to soar across the stage to help Lyric's concert which made the fans go wild and gawking at seeing such a wicked display!

**_The thing that lives in…..The NIGHT!_**

Lyric makes a long pause of jaminin' out his guitar, as fireworks were blasting off on his stage while he jams on.

We soon see Kendokou enjoying a nice peaceful meal of octopus balls design to look like real octopus while looking out to Lyric getting the crowd very wild up.

Soon Lyric went back to singing from jumping up and played a key note.

**_AHHhh…_**

Lyric was making sounds when roaring out loud while playing his guitar even faster to be on his knees.

**_We be brave, we face the dangers_**

We see Machrod, back to his normal self while enjoying the view from a corner, as the imagines of Lyric enjoying his concert was reflected off his visor!

**_But all the while, we fuel the feed that makes it grow_**

By the forest, we see Gemini tapping his feet to the ground and nodding to the music, when he got a surprise tap to his shoulder.

**_Forever fighting it_**

Soon Gemini turns, only to sign that it's his darker half, smirking at his twin for pulling a scare.

**_The Madness Craves…._**

Soon both Gemini's gave an elbow lock before nodding to the other with smiles for the good prank, as Lyric suddenly does something!

"Say it with me now?" Lyric spoke out to the crowd, with his normal voice with the mike nearby while a light storm rumble was heard in the background.

Imagines of everyone at the concert was enjoying it all in their own way before…Lyric brought out the finale!

**_The NIGHT…._**

Lyric screamed out while his rock spirits circle around him to make images of himself on what he's doing.

**_Ahhh…Yahhh….THE NIGHT!_**

Lyric and his rock spirit clones roared out for the final calling, as they were playing their instruments to wrap up this gig.

**_OOohhh…YEeaahhhh…_**

"WAaahhhh….." Soon the entire crowd of audience cheered once Lyric the Hedgehog finally finished his singing with a finally play off note before stopping on reaching the conclusion. The night was filled with cheers of joy, everybody was having the best Halloween night of there lives. And to think, that night would have meant it's final ends, had it not been for the help of some….'local' heroes, that is? Now Halloween returns to it's normal, spooky, tall-tale scare feast it's always represent, nothing could be more thrilling, or exciting as that!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as everyone else was celebrating the Tigress Empires defeat and enjoying a great Halloween time in their own ways, we return to HIGH-TECH's office building for some mysterious questions? In the office, a scientist was discussing some matters of their findings to the Vice-President, Halon Oni Surmize, as the man heard all the details of the work after the battle was over. When all was done, the man decided to speak to his chief of science and engineering after the speech report was finished.<p>

"That shall be all, Chief Rok, you may return to continue the studies." Halon spoke in having heard all the needed details of his chief of staff's report.

"Yes sir, everyone on your staff's employment is working hard to solve the mystery." Chief Rok nods in being very appreciated for his Vice-President's words while saying how everyone is working their best.

"That is excellent news, let me know of any informations that comes up from the test results." Halon complimented the man with his focus face, as he asked that should something come up to be noted at once.

"At once, sir?" Chief Rok nods agains while fizzing his glasses before putting his reported paperwork under his clip board to take his leave.

"Crushhvmm….truusohmm….." The chief of science and engineering of HIGH-TECH left the vice-president's office by the slide doors to continue his work.

"BRiignnhnn…." Suddenly, a hidden screen appears that comes on, just as only Halon was the only person left? However, as he tuns to see who the person was, it was a censored image to keep the identity of the person a secret for some reason?

"So, everything ended in HIGH-TECH's favor, I presume?" The mysterious figure spoke in wanting to know of the details of what happened during the Tigress Empire's attack!

"Yes Mr. President, after all, I helped in taking all of the accounts in the making it possible." Halon stands up to bow his head in addressing non other the the President of HIGH-TECH himself, as the man is keeping his secret all from those that work for him! "We knew the heroes that were said to have vanish on the battle in the middle ages never did, it was only the queen and her forces. As the heroes lived out their lives from seeing the battle was long over." Halon stated out to explain that from their certain findings and what was reported to him, those that faced Queen Tigra's army in the middle ages never vanished at all, quote a mystery how it was left unnoticed till now?

"And you manage to find the gem?" The President on the monitor screen asked off in wanting the information on the gem itself!

"We salvage it along with Destro-Bender, who was a bit damage, but with his Dark-Matter construction, he'll be up in a matter of hours." Halon explained off that they got the gem along with their robot they sent which seem that from his earlier stunt, will take time to recover himself.

"That machine is HIGH-TECH's dangerous weapon, it's to be handled with care, it's programming wants to destroy everything in sight, not aid out without blowing stuff up!" The hidden president of the company sternly scold out that Destro-Bender is a walking death-trap, and that to use him is only on the most necessary precautions steps that must be taken!

"My thoughts exactly, which was why we put a chip in to block that need!" Halon nods in complete understanding while explaining that he and the company made sure the robot wouldn't go rouge.

"Good!…So now, what else has been done?" The president on the monitor responded to the good news, and asked what else has been going on?

"We salvage the robot army, we are reverse engineering them to know what makes them tick." Halon explains the part of the company using whatever parts were gathered of all of the Tigress Empire's machine army. "It won't be long till HIGH-TECH makes models of that technology years ahead of our time." The Vice-President assured his president of the work they will get from understanding of the technology they acquired.

"Good work, that is excellent…and….what of the Queen and her Generals?" The hidden president replies to the news just before questioning the members of the queen's rule?

"Inside the gem again, we are glad we had Gemini on board!" Halon explained off before showing a hidden smile from stating about Gemini SPARKS, the Hedgehog being apart of this. "You were right that his powers of Yin & Yin, of light and darkness, were positive and negative reaction energy levels which made it possible that the heroes defeated the opponents that were nearly god level." The man explained that somehow, the president figured out how to have Gemini be handy to cause the opening to defeat the queen and her generals that had a one shot weakness to be exploited!

"One must always be ahead of the game of any competition!" The mysterious president quoted off that in the game of business, being ahead is always the best way to run things smoothly.

"Speaking of which, once the gem has been finished, we'll make soldiers of such a strong caliber, that the company's name for being the top brand of Earth's Greatest Supplier for Defense and Advance Tech shall be known more across the globe!" Halon explains that from further studying the gem that contains the Tigress Empire's prime figure heads of their energy, the company can create forces of living beings to serve their and the planet's cause.

"Then I leave you to it, oh…and Mr. Vice-President!" The president was stating on who he shall leave the task to, but then had one more thing to add out of the blue.

"Yes sir….?" Halon asked puzzled in what his president wished to tell him all of a sudden?

"Enjoy the Holidays, it is after all, Halloween?" The president spoke with a hit of pulling a joke that his Vice-Prescient should relax and enjoy the holiday.

"I will sir, thank you, and have a happy Halloween." Halon bows down with his hand pressed to his chest, showing his thanks for his company's manager and president on his concerns.

"Truushophmm…." The screen was shut off, ending the conversation there, as the entire scene goes dark from there.

* * *

><p>At this time, the scene changes to a familiar room, with a familiar person sitting on his thrown awaiting the audience. It was the VISION-KING once more, as he smiled in seeing everyone by the near end of this story.""<p>

"I do hope you enjoy this little Halloween special, a little customary of my work I present to all of you at my expense." VISION-KING humbly lets all of you viewers and audience folks know that doing this was a real treat for him as much as the next. "I wished for you all to remember this as the day, no…." The man saws about to say, but stopped himself short to rephrase it in another way of speaking. "Not a day, but rather a first of the ones seen in this story separated from other crossovers of my planning! Namely….were my created OC's have had an adventure without so much, at the very less, of other cast or creatures seen from other series to make this 80-85, to mere 90-95 percent special work." The man proclaimed out that for him, he wanted to make a story so different that it never would connect with any other series of other fellow Authors or any relate works.

"Mr. King, we're almost out of time?" One staff man spoke from behind the camera in letting his king know how much time they have left on the dot.

"Yes, I was just getting to that, thank you?" VISION-KING smiled while waving to his crew that he understands the message and is about to get to that. "For now this is where we part now, but not for long?" The man states off in knowing it's time to end the story, but has something to still say. "You shall all see my works more then you can dream, and as I speak, more will come…as he who is ahead of the game…stays in the game!" The King of VISIONS quoted out his own planning on what he is doing for the future. "Let this story teach us that sometimes, the best solution, is to be prepared, and if not…work together to make something whole…." He added this off as a meaningful message for all to at least understand most of it.

"CArrughh…carrughhh!" There were some crows crowing before the candles in the room went out by the breeze suddenly? "Fruushhmm…." Then it's almost like the atmosphere was changing to fit the more dark and creepy feeling you get…alone in the dark?

"But be forewarn, for even the darkness can hid evil where ever it may sleep!" The VISION-KING spoke with a hid of some dark mysterious secret while the will-o-wisp floated around his being. "For all Hallowee's can sometimes have surprises that not many of us can very well expect, and it's the un-expective that takes…to our grimly demise….." The man spoke with a very deep low tone that with the chittering chimes, could scare anyone senselessly! "Until then, I shall end this program here, and give you all my special message of how you enjoy this story?" The VISION-KING spoke from taking a relaxing spot on his thrown before you all.

"Hooww…Hooowhhh….." Then there was an owl's noise that gave extra shivers of the atmosphere, it was defiantly getting extra spooky!

"ENVISION as you may, for every dark day shows it's blight grip, so for now…." The VISION-KING was making his brief moment to speak something, as he closed his eyes before opening them up! "Have a….HAPPY…..HALLOWEEN!" On that last part, his eyes flashed from foreseeing more events yet to come for everyone out there watching this! "From the King of VISIONS and all of my production crew saying…goodnight…." The man spoke from clapping his hands together to gesture his farewell reply to everyone. "And sleep well….hmm…?" The man smiled with almost a hidden dark secret was tempting someone, what could it all mean?

"BRiisihhmmm….." Soon red eyes flashed from behind the man himself, seemingly unnoticed of it while the thing glares at the audience. "Hah-hah-hah-hah-WAAahhh-hahahahahah-Bwahahahahah!" Then without a warning, there was an evil laughter that was filling the air, like a hidden force was cackling where non could see it? Then the entire scene fades out into a black shade…just as these ending titles showed up to end this story?

**Happy Halloween!**

**The End... **

**_Of A Good Fright?_**

* * *

><p>It's completed, give me your honest, (but nothing that sounds bad or mean) about what you thought of this work? Your reviews, comments, replies, etc. to even almost being inspired to wanting action like this seen in other works or even your own? Then again, I, the "King of VISIONS" used a fighting scenes of more major league to make one think this really was the End of the World where Ordinary Heroes faced Demon-God level beings appearing on Halloween Night? Truly a <strong>VISION<strong> you can't beat that gets the attention of many? So now that I finished this, I can say that the VISION-KING will continue to work on more stories that are CROSS-OVERS for some _Movies & Game_ Series I like other Authors like while also doing a special story idea in the market?

For now, this story is for all those that like Original works by Authors, may this please you all? Who knows, I may make something like this again, someday...in the far future? But for now, at least this story shall serve as the VISION-KING's Original Work! This along with my 'This Is The MASK, TALKSHOW' & 'Freelance Police WHAMKABOOM' going-on-series story's on my site!


End file.
